The mystery of the Aura Stone
by reddragondan
Summary: After saving her home land and Equestira, while defected Terra. Princess Ember Pureheart and her friends are on a new quest. To help Arthur Caliburn to get back to his old home and discover the secrets of his tribe. But they will encounter new threat that will stand in their way and from getting the mystic aura stone, which holds the key to Arthur's destiny.
1. In the cafe

**I would have like to do a different type of story. But I like to continued the stories of My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic, along with my Ember Pureheart and her friends. (Though I said that I do not own My Little Pony, but I am a fun.)**

 **This will be about Ember's adventure and Arthur's. (The new castrator in The search for the golden heart and Princess Ember Pureheart.)**

* * *

In the magic land of Equestria, where earth ponies, pegasus ponies and unicorns live in harmony.

Where Princess Twilight Sparkle and her Ponyville friends share their magic of friendship. They've defeated the evil Terik and Twilight got her own castle. She also realized she is the princess of friendship and learn her role.

Yet she still have a lot to learn, but she is not the only one.

Far away from Ponyville, in Galloping Valley and the town of Maren Tone. Princess Ember Pureheart is now the fifth alicorn princess and she had her place in the valley, her home town and her friends.

Since after the time Ember, Twilight and her Ponyville friends had team up to search of the golden heart. One of the most rare and powerful item that can be used for great deeds and give life to those in need.

Ember becoming a princess after using the power of the heart and along with the magic of friendship to defeat Merissa the evil ice cat. She return to her home with her mother Gloria, the elder and head unicorn. And her others, Jasmine, Shooting Star, Melody, Sweet Stuff and Buttons.

And with their bond of friendship and share the magic of the golden heart, along with the extra element of harmony. The element of hope. They take down the harpy witch Terra and brought back the beauty of the valley and the forest.

Ember had found her place with her friends and her home land, with her time as princess. But she still have a lot to learn and to catch up. She wonder what she'll do next.

* * *

Four mouth later after the defeat of Terra the terror of the skies. In the beautiful morning in Maren Tone and The Heaven Leaf Library. Where Princess Ember Pureheart lived with her mother and where she study.

Inside Gloria the bright purple unicorn was shorting out some books about Equestria's history and watching for her daughter to come down. That she might be in her room and in her bed.

Until Ember the red alicorn had finally came down and with a yawn.

"Morning sleepy head." Said Gloria as she notice her and turn to her. "And it looks like you didn't get some sleep last night. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing mum." Said Ember. "It just… I've been thinking about some things.

"There days ago, I've been getting some letters from Twilight Sparkle from Ponyville. She told me her story about the mysterious chest from the tree of harmony and how she found out how to find the six key of the chest. Even defeating that monster Tirek from stealing Equestrian magic and get her own castle. And she was the princess of friendship.

"I was amazed and proud of her at first, though I wish she'll come and visit. That I haven't seen her since I left, but I bet she was busy."

"But what is bothering you?" ask Gloria.

"The second part is…I wonder what will I do and what is _my_ role. I know that I'm the keeper of the golden heart and a princess of Maren Tone and this part of Equestria. That can be my role as a keeper and a protector. But I just don't know what else and I still have a lot to learn."

Ember sighed and hung her head. I was pleased to hear that Twilight had done well, but she feel like she had a lot of catching up and she wonder what she'll do.

Gloria felt the same thing, which that Ember is more than her child she is now grown up and a princess with her wings. She should be proud of her and promise to be at her side. So lift Ember's chine up with her hoof to get her attention and smile to make her feel better.

"My dearly Ember." She said. "You don't need to feel worried about that. You have a part of your role and your time as princess. You have wielded the golden heart and unleash its hidden power. But you are also a part of the magic of friendship and bring birth to the Element of Hope.

"You have giving everyone hope in the past two times and mange to save Equestria and our home with great courage. But you didn't do it alone. Your friends help you and that it's the other part of you and the golden heart. With you bond of friendship.

"But if you don't know what will happen next, for your next part of your purpose as a princess. It will come, but it will only take some time."

As Gloria finish, Ember was feeling a little bit better and glad to have her mum to covert her. That Gloria was more than her mother, she a great teacher for unicorn magic and the histories of Equestria.

Ember remember the time when she was a filly, her mum always telling her stories about them when she get into bed. They filled her with wonder thoughts and had make her seen that they are true.

Ember had learn that she did have a father, though he went off for something imported and he didn't came back, just before she was born. It was hard for Ember that she never get to know about her dad, but Gloria had told her a lot about him and maybe he will return. If he does and if he is still alive.

Just then Gloria continued with a suggestion. "Why don't you take a break? I'm sure some fresh air will make things much better and clear your mind."

"Well, O.K then." Ember agreed. "I can really do out and do something exciting. Maybe I'll stop by at Glitter Café and see Sweet Stuff. I bet there some yummy cakes that she had bake already with her sister Caramel. What to join me?"

"Sorry dearly." Said Gloria and went to her books. "But I have things to do and as the head of this library, as well as the head unicorn and teacher of magic history. There somethings needs to be done.

"So have fun."

Ember wish she can help her mum with her work. But she took her suggestion and left the library for her day out.

* * *

As Ember arrives at the café, Shooting Star the yellow pegasus and Buttons the pink unicorn are there too. As Sweet Stuff the blue earth pony prepared some cakes and milkshakes.

"Here we go." Said Sweet Stuff putting the shakes and cakes on the table where Shooting Star and Buttons are. "The best cakes that I got out of the oven and the tasty milkshakes, which they are vanilla flavour."

"That my favourite." Ember whaled and surprise her three friends.

"Hey Ember." Shooting Star replied. "You're just in time. If we have one more milkshakes."

"Fear not." Said Sweet Stuff. "I'm on it. Be right back." She rush off to get other milkshakes.

Ember came over to the table where Shooting Star and Buttons is and have a seat with them.

"Where's Melody and Jasmine?" She wonder, which two of her friends are missing.

"Jasmine is working in her flower shop," Buttons explained, "and Melody is giving her a helping hoof. I just glad to get out of my boutique, I really need a break."

"Me too." Shooting Star agreed. "I totally needed it."

"What do you mean? All you did was flying with the clouds."

"Only to do some weather work and fly around the mountains with the flying group and with my mother who is in charge. It was so exhorting."

"It was fun that you and the flying group were able to explore the arias and the mountains." Said Ember.

"I know. Just as we always do. But only once a week. But what my real work is flying through the night sky, to make sure that every pony can see the beauty of it."

Just then, Sweet Stuff came back with an extra milkshake for Ember. It was surprising that she done so quickly, only for her friend.

"That will be so beautiful," she said when she listened to Shooting Star. "It will be so romantic. Which will be a perfect time for couples."

"Speaking of couples." Buttons said with a thought and ask Ember. "How you and Arthur been doing? I bet you two had some romans."

That make Ember nervous and blush. "Well…" Ember trying to spill it out. "We did before I went to Cantorlot and we… haven't seen him for a few days. He must have some training to do or hang out with Martino, Fixit and Filbert."

"Well you know what he is like." Shooting Star getting the point, "Trying to keep his skills up, like Martino and Filbert."

"How are those boys?" Ember ask.

"I'm not sure what Filbert is doing." Said Buttons, "But I bet Fixit is doing some inventing or repairing. And I bet that Martino is doing some of his energetic."

"Well he is the earth pony of acrobatics, with those crazy moves." Shooting Star muttered. "And he is almost daring as I am and Arthur."

"So Ember," Buttons ask again. "When you'll do some of your royal duets? You haven't been doing them for a few weeks. I mean we all know that you're a princess.

"You're right," Sweet Stuff added with agreement and excitement. "I bet Princess Celestia will call you in to Cantorlot and I bet you'll meet up with Twilight again. Haven't you heard that she got her own castle? I have a feeling that Ember will get her castle too. That will be great."

That did surprise Ember, but turn to nervous. Then she sighs. "I don't know I'll get my castle and I not sure I'll move out of The Heaven Leaf. I'm just unsure I had to leave my mother again.

"And I hope to meet up with Twilight, I haven't seen her for a few mouth. She properly have her duets and I'll never know what role I'll be taking."

"But you are the keeper of the golden heart." Stammered Buttons trying to give Ember a point. "Was that your role?"

"Yes. But it's not enough. Unless anyone want me to smile and wave."

"Don't worry Ember." Shooting Star patting her shoulder. "If you had any problems with your own roles, we'll be there to help you stand tall. Right girls."

"Right!" agreed Buttons and Sweet Stuff.

With that encouragement for Ember, it's making her feel better. Even having some friends around. Though she is missing two of her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jasmine's flower shop. Jasmine the mint green earth pony is checking her flowers if they are healthy or need anything. Melody the lavender purple pegasus was helping her, for Jasmine had some many kinds of flowers. Good enough for sale.

"Thanks for helping me Melody." Said Jasmine with gratitude. "Those flower will be prefect for the day."

"It was my pleasure." Said Melody as she sniff the roses, "And everything in here is so sweet. It's like we're a part of nature itself."

"So you can sing with the animals?" Jasmine wonder.

"Why not? It's the one way to make friends with them. Like you made friends with the flowers and it amazing how you make them bloom."

"It's my way to keep nature clear and make everypony see the beauty of it."

As then somepony came in and had Jasmine and Melody surprise when they notice. But Jasmine is even a little bit over joyed, as she tried not to unless it.

It was their friend Filbert, a pegasus pony with his red scarf, light blond mane, dark yellow coat, blue eyes and with a wing cutie mark. Filbert is kind and an honest pony. Even one of the best flyers with the flying group that takes care of the weather and explore the mountains and the valley while flying.

He came into Jasmine's shop and went over to the two mares.

"Morning Jasmine and Melody." Filbert greet them.

"Morning Filbert." Melody.

"What brings you here?" Jasmine ask, though she said it slowly.

"Well, I found some new kind of flowers that I thought you might be interesting." Filbert explained and showing Jasmine a rare and beautiful red flower. "I've found it in the mountains while I was with the flying group and Shooting Star suggest I should show it to you."

Jasmine was amazed when she seen the flower. "That a fire flower! One of Gloria's books said that they grow on the mountains where the warm of the sun hit them. Ember will be thrilled when she seen it."

"And maybe you'll like to add it to your collation of plants and flowers in your green house."

"Maybe I will." Jasmine agreed to that idea and getting the fire flower from Filbert.

"Anyway I just stopping by to give you that flower." Filbert went on and begin to leave. "I just meet up with Fixit and Martino in Bloom Square."

"What about Arthur?" Melody ask Filbert before he could leave the shop. "Is he still around? Does he plan to hang out with Ember?"

"I've seen him yesterday and he was thinking about spending time with Ember. But he had some other things in his mind and I haven't seen him all day. That we sometimes hang out a lot."

"What up with him?" Jasmine wonder and put the fire flower on the table.

"I not sure, but he need some time on he own for a while. Anyway see you later."

Filbert left the shop, then Melody notice that Jasmine could not take her eyes off him.

"I can see it." Melody smirk with one eyebrow up. "That you really had a thing for Filbert."

"What?" Jasmine stammered as she shrunk into embarrassment when she notices Melody's smirk and trying to hide it in her. "No…it's nothing…I was just…"

"Come on Jasmine, admitted!"

"Well it's…just a small crush and…Filbert is all I think about. When he was so sweet, always willing to help and how a good friend he is." Then she sighed. "But still, it will never work out."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm an earth pony and Filbert is a pegasus like you. I'm just not sure it will work and I don't know if he notices me."

"Well maybe he does. He always sweet of bring some rare and beautiful flowers from the valley and the mountains a lot of times. And it doesn't matter if he a pony with wings like me and you don't because you've had your hoofs on the ground.

"I think Filbert does cared for you and like you the way you are."

"Do you think so?" Jasmine inquired with her sprite lifted.

"I bet so." Melody guess. "I mean Ember has Arthur as a boyfriend for a year."

That something hit Jasmine, when Melody mention Arthur. She was wondering about him, even hearing about him from Filbert earlier. "I wonder what Arthur is up to. It's not like him to…be on his own."

"You don't suppose he's having trouble with his way of being a skilful unicorn or something?" Melody inquired with a thought, yet she is starting to worry a bit. "Even the time he had trouble of making friends with us when we were ten moons old."

"I don't know. But I bet Ember can see it out. After all she the one who got through to Arthur and help to make him feel right at home."


	2. Arthur's past

**This story is** **about fantasy and adventure. But there also romance, between the alicorn princess and the unicorn knight.**

* * *

An hour later, Ember and her three friends decided that they should take a walk around Maren Tone to Bloom Square. Which it is one of Ember's favourite spots, where there's a beautiful fountain and lot of colourful flowers bloom. Even in a sunny day, it will be even more blooming and seeing the sparkles from the fountain.

Sweet Stuff manage to get a time off from the café, only to connive her sister and her mum that she could spend time with her friends. Even there not much costumers that the café.

"I love going into Bloom Square." Said Sweet Stuff, "It is the most beautiful part of Maren Tone."

"But if you have wings like mine." Said Shooting Star. "You can see the beauty of Galloping Valley. And it's almost like yesterday since we save it from that harpy witch."

"That was few mouth ago." Mutter Buttons. "And I never thought that we share the magic of the golden heart and become enchanted ponies with golden line patters all over us.

"How gorgeous is that."

"That's because we to priest the magic of friendship," Ember telling her four friends, "Which is different when I had with Twilight and there's a lot of the golden heart that I need to learn about."

Just then, the four mare made it to Bloom Square, but then they ran into Martino and Fixit, two of their closest and trusted friends.

Martino the purple earth pony, with orange mane, indigo eyes and a cutie mark, which are three rings slices of oranges. Martino works in a bar, none as The Smoothie Bar in Bloom Square of Maren Tone. Where he make delicious drinks and yummy shakes.

Martino is also a pony of athletic that he can do tricks and work well with his strong kick and high jumping. He's funny and energetic, like do something fun.

Then there's Fixit, a blue- grey unicorn with purple hair, brown eyes and a screwdriver cutie mark with a few bolts. He not strong like any other geldings, but he a cleaver unicorn and can do a few spells. He a best pal to Martino and Filbert, even Arthur.

Fixit is a pony that can fix things around town with his magic, his tools and even works in his shop. Even work on some inventing, carving and makes mechanical things in his work shop.

Fixit is a helpful pony, when his friends are around and quite self-confident with his way.

"Hi there girls," Martino greet them, "and to you Princess Ember."

"That's kind of you Martino." Said Ember. "But you don't have to call me princess, I'm still Ember you now."

"But you are a pretty good princess, even with those wings of yours. But I see that you're not wearing your crown."

"I only wear it for any royal duets or a princess summit. Which I had it last mouth."

Then Martino turn to Buttons that he sometime can't get his eyes off her. Those she maybe a unicorn, he finds her quite gorgeous. Even with her ribbon.

"What up Buttons?" he said with a charm smile. That he had a like to her. Though she is a unicorn, but it didn't matter to Martino.

"Come on Martino." Button muttered with one eyebrow up. She always playing hard to get with Martino. He is a nice guy and everything, but she still can't figure him out. "I know you had that good look of yours and with that charm smile of yours. But can you less get over yourself."

"What's wrong? I'm just being friendly. You girls want something to drink at the bar?"

"No thanks." Said Shooting Star, "We just had some milkshakes at The Glitter Café."

"Which is a special offer for this day." Added Sweet Stuff.

"Though we miss out two of our best friends." Ember inquired.

"Where's Melody?" Fixit asked, "And Jasmine?"

Buttons explained where they are and Martino said that their pal Filbert is giving Jasmine a new flower. Which is press Ember, knowing it sweet that Filbert could so genres and she wonder what rare flower it is. That it could be in one of the books she study at the library with Gloria.

Just then, Filbert join in and surprise to meet the four mares.

"Hi girls." He greet them, "I'm surprise to meet you here."

"Us too." Said Shooting Star, "And Martino said you stop by at Jasmine's shop?"

"Well yes. I just given her something she like."

"Is Melody with her?" ask Ember.

"Yes. She there right there with her."

"Is Arthur around?" Ember ask again. "Is he coming here?"

"I'm not sure where he is;" Filbert explain and find it hard, "though I just been with him yesterday. I just don't know what up with him."

"It not like him." Fixit inquired, "I mean, he is the best buddy around. As he suppose to"

Ember is starting to feel worried, though she suppose to have a nice day off before she get her royal summit or royal duets now she a princess. As Martino mention earlier.

Arthur is always a good part of her company of friends and had been good friend, which she feels about him and had him as a boyfriend. Everything work out so well before she goes to Canterlot and meet Twilight and her friends. And the time he help out her out trying to find the golden heart back in the forest. But somehow, something about today became different.

"Are you O.K, Ember?" Shooting Star question.

Ember got out of her thought and quickly said. "Nothing."

* * *

Ember went alone to along the meadow of the valley. She thought a bit of breeze of the air will make her feel better about her thoughts of Arthur. The both of them really had a relationship and how they share their friendship and with others.

As she trot along, she spotted someone up ahead. It was Arthur the blue unicorn with navy mane with blue line, a white star on his forehead and brown eyes. He was sitting on the grass and looking at the clouds. He wasn't think about flying, he was in a world of thoughts.

Ember was overjoy to see him, but she doesn't what to disturb him. But until Arthur notice her.

"Hi Arthur." Ember greet him, "I was wondering where you are."

"I'm sorry Ember." Said Arthur, "I just needed sometime on my own."

"You had me worried," as she sit beside him, "so does Filbert and the others. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong. But I might like to ask you. Do you remember the time we were young?"

"How can I forget? It was the time when you move into Maren Tone and how we both be in the same class of my mum's magic lessons."

Arthur sighed. "But it was the time when I find it hard to accept as my new home and hard to get to know every pony. I was so afraid and I can't shake the time…when I lost everything…and my home."

 **Eight years ago, when Arthur was a colt.**

Arthur was once lived in a village far away from the valley and Maren Tone. Also lived in a big castle, known the house of the knights. Where stallions train to be noble protectors, for honour, goodness and justice.

Amon them were a unicorn knight, who is the master of swords and priest the mystic power of aura. Which had the ability to sense any present of aura, reading their emotion and thoughts. And holds greatest powers.

Arthur was the son of that knight and was in training as a student, a squire and hoping to learn the secret of what his father and the knight priest, when his time has come. He had a happy life, thought he didn't have any pony friends and he never been out of castle. His only friends were the knight that always encourager him and telling him some history of Equestria. He was too busy learning things with his father and his mentors.

Until, a terrified beast came out of no way, with black smoke that cover the skies and the beast has been rampaging around the village and breaking the house of knight a part. The knights try to defend their home, but the evil beast over powered them and ransack the place until everything was blaze in fire. The beast had destroyed everything and turn the village and the house of knights into ruins.

Arthur was the only one left and able to escape the burning castle. And he was send to Maren Tone were he'll be getting a new teacher and be safe. He father stay behind to fight the monster, but he was never seen again.

And now he was the last of his kind and he was all alone.

 **Present day.**

"You've been thinking about your home?" ask Ember.

"I had a dream about it the other night." Arthur said slowly. "And I've been wondering, if I can go back to my old home and find out why that beast attack that day. There's something back there I need to learn, find out the secret and find out where my place is."

"Why you what to do that?" Ember inquired, "Is there something wrong here? Or the friends you had right now? You were happy with us and you got a place right here."

"There's nothing wrong with Maren Tone, or with Filbert, Fixit, Martino and you friends. You all are something I could ever wish for. But today, I feel like something missing."

"I felt about that too, even now I'm an alicorn princess was so hard for me. But I got used to it and find it great. And I can accept you as my knight in shining armour and you could help out as my royal guard."

Arthur laugh a bit, which a good thing for Ember because a little laughter is a best sign.

"That be good enough for me and better enough to keep close to you."

That made Ember covetable, as she blush and smile.

"How about you and I do something fun? I mean we can't just sitting around and do nothing. If you like."

Arthur have no time to think about his old world. But leash he can be with Ember, even how beautiful she is with wings.

"I can go for that."

They got up and galloping off around the valley. They something stop by river from a drink and laugh when they fell in the water. They run across the grass, having all the butterflies flew out.

They were having fun, until they took a break under a tree.

"Do you remember the first we been through when we were young?" ask Ember.

"How can I forget?" said Arthur. "It was somehow the crazy time since I move here.

"It's only a few days when your mother got me in to magic lesson. But I was suborn, afraid and hard to accept what they offer to me. And when I met you, you were trying to get to me and you never give up on me."

"That because I was trying to help you and be your friend. Which is really what you needed and now you have the friends that can make your life complete."

"And I never thought that I had a chance to have it. When I got to know you when we were young and that time when you safe me, before I was done for."

"You mean when fell into that deep river and I came after you?"

"I never thought you did it, you use a lot of your magic back there and you would have…

"I have to do it." Ember interrupted and went on. "You nearly drone and I would have got us out if I haven't use up all my magic. And if it wasn't for me, you'll still be alone."

Arthur look at Ember and see her look, how she never give up on anything. And how he earn somepony like her.

 **When Arthur came to Maren Tone.**

It was a time when he was still a colt and move into Maren Tone to take care of. Gloria was ask to help him as a student, when he come into the library.

But Arthur was unsure of it and he was being so difficult to every pony. He wants to continue with his training as an aura knight, but with his father, the knights and his kind gone. He must learn to train himself, but he couldn't get it right.

That is when Ember came to him, she was trying to make feel at home. Because she felt sorry for him and like to be his friend. As she ask her mother about and then Gloria agreed with it. So it's up to her, to make thing right with Arthur. But Arthur was still unsure of it and being suborn that he wish to be alone. Ember was feeling bad about it, but she'll never give up.

Until one day, Arthur run off into The Shimmering Forest alone. He came to a river, which is deep and the current is so rough. Arthur found a log, which he can get across. Just he was half way there, Ember had manage to find him and hurry to him.

By then, Arthur slip off the log and fell into the deep river. He was stung by the current's water and he hasn't learn to swim yet, when he stink down in the dark deep of the river.

In shock, Ember dive in and swim hurry to Arthur. She could not let him droned or let him suffer. She afraid that she might not reach him as they go deeper and deeper, until she got him and swim back to the surface.

Ember swim as hard she could and don't know how long she can hold her breath and with Arthur in her arms as he still out. So with no time, Ember is about to use her magic to help her and Arthur, as she did to save Jasmine. She made a shield to protect and push back the current and head up like a rocket. Then with all of her strange and the spark of her magic, she burst out the water and drag Arthur out of the river.

After that, Gloria, Wind Whistler and Corn Flower found them, unconscious on the river bank. Ember was exhausted, she use up all her magic and her straight. That she feinted.

That moment change Arthur life, when he heard about and apologies to the pony elders. He felt guilty of run off, but then realized that having a friend is a good thing. So he accepted Ember friendship and thank her for saving his life.

In a few days later, after being recovered. Ember took Arthur around the town and the valley. Then introduce him to her six filly hood friends, until Arthur meet Filbert. Who like to be friends with Arthur that he finds him cool. Then Fixit and Martino came to him and soon the four became buddies.

Now at last, Arthur is feeling better and have something he never had before. He is now a kind and a loyal friend, yet he has lot to learn about friendship and he sometimes he spend time with his new friends and how they became the family he needed.

Also he need to keep up with his training and final taking some magic lesson. But his is much different from Ember's and had he own house, where he can work it.

As he grew into a skilled, athletic and an amazing unicorn with his own magical talent. With his own sword, his own spells and able to learn the mystic power of aura. But he is still a kind, loyal and a good friend.

 **Present day.**

And since it was Ember who help him and became his first friend. He vow to stand by her and help her with any course. That it was long until a sweet moment between them, how Ember now her feeling for Arthur. The same ways as he is, as he became her own boyfriend.

But now that Ember is a princess, he can be loyal to her then even and be helpful.

"Oh dear." Ember stemmed, as she notices the sun is setting and it soon be dark. "I think I should get back, I don't know what my mum will think if I stay out after dark."

"How about I'll walk you home." Arthur suggested, "You might never know what will jump out on you."

Ember giggled and agreed. "I'll be grateful, but there one thing I like to do."

Her face came close to Arthur's and he can guess what she doing. As his lips press into Ember's, he can never felt great having Ember around. The same way as Ember, how she cannot break her feeling for him.

It was only a few seconds long after their lips break and as they hurry back to Maren Tone. Ember would have decided to fly back with her wings, but she rather gallop with Arthur on the ground and is it must wonderful this way.

* * *

 **That is so beautiful, when there's sweet moment for Ember and Arthur. Also cute when Jasmine had a crush on Filbert, thought he's a pegasus and she an earth pony. And Martino the earth pony has and thing for Buttons, which she is a unicorn. Will that work out of what?**


	3. Learning about the knights

**I must remember that My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, is about friendship. And this must be about friendship and helping others for this story.**

 **Also I made six mares charters for my own My Little Pony, yet I don't own it. I like to put four young stallions in, like Arthur and three other stallions. Or I can call them geldings.**

 **This is where the next adventure starts. So enjoy it.**

* * *

It was getting dark and the sun had been set. Gloria is wondering where her daughter is, as she put some books back into the shoves in the library. She betting that Ember would like to spend some fun time with her friends for as long as she like. That she didn't need to worry about Ember, now she had grown up and become something wonderful even more than a daughter.

Her thoughts has been broken, when Ember had final came in. Along with Arthur by her side and Gloria was a little surprise that how grateful they go will together, not anger but pleased.

"Ah, you're back." Gloria said to Ember, "I was wondering where you are."

"I was just in the meadow of the valley." Ember explained. "But I wasn't alone…"

"Of course you're not. And don't worry about me, because I know you're old enough to take care of yourself and you can do anything you like. You're not a child anymore."

Ember realized that and seeing how she been through. Like facing villains, how she got her wings and how she is much stronger.

Then she turn to Arthur. "Thank you for walking me home, it was so sweet of you."

"It's my pleasure." Replied Arthur. "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, maybe with ours friends."

"Sure. If I have time."

As Arthur left the library by going out the door. Gloria came to Ember and pleaded. "You had been quite a lot, since the both of you were students for magic lesson."

"You mean, me and Arthur?" ask Ember.

"You two had done so well, though Arthur had been working his combats and his energetic. But his way of magic and with some special spells that no pony can do. Like you." Then Gloria continued with a smirk. "And how wonderful that the two of you had sweet since of romance."

"Mum!" cried Ember getting embarrass. "Arthur maybe my boyfriends and we did had something in commanded. But we somehow had some problems. Do you think is good enough him to love with me as alicorn princess?"

"It doesn't matter of what is different about you are now. All it matters is what it _can_ work out between two ponies, if they have something in common.

"And if I know better, Arthur was lucky to have you, even you."

"Do you have any complain about it?"

"I have no complain about it." Gloria finish.

Ember was glad that her mother the head of the unicorns and the keeper of the Heaven Leaf Library has no complains for her and glad that Gloria can truly understand her feeling. Ember had taken it after her, but being much different for her and her own magic.

Then she thought about Arthur, after learning his troubling thoughts back in the meadow where she found him and the way he thought about his home of his birth. She wonderful if she can do something for him, to help him out and learning about the stallion knights and what secrets they hold.

"There's one the thing I to tell you about." She said to her mother. "Arthur told me that he been thinking about his old home. The place that he was rise and where the house of the knights once stands."

"Why do you want to talk about it?" ask Gloria.

"Arthur said there's some secrets and some things there that he needs to make him complete. I thought can help him with that, you know to make him happy. Is there any knowledge about it?"

Gloria was stung, when Ember mentioned about the house of knights. She heard about some rumours about it, how it holds some secrets that no pony in Equestria has ever known. But now the castle of the knight has been rampaged by an unknown creature, yet she don't know if it still crawling there.

Gloria can see that Ember is good enough to do some task that she can do, but will she risk it?

Ember notice that her mother was a bit quiet when she told her and starting to feel worried.

"Is there something wrong about it?" she ask.

"Nothing." Gloria stemmed, "I'm just unsure about the idea of helping Arthur or learning about his old home. Since he moved in, I promised to protect him and make sure that no pony will learn about the house of knights and forbade any pony who will think about going there."

"Why not?"

"Because it is too risky and there will be danger. There no telling what's hidden there and yet there were rumours about the secrets of what the stallion knights."

"What kind of rumours?" ask Ember.

"I am not unsure and I have no book that tells the information." Gloria continued. "But for now, let's think about later."

Ember was a bit disappointed, she wanted to help Arthur as much as she can and what her mother said about the word _later_ is way too long.

So she will not let it go and what Gloria said before, she is not a child anymore and now she old and strong enough to do things. Ember may be Gloria's daughter, but she's an alicorn and had master its magic. She can do anything. As will the time she save Equestria twice, along with her friends.

* * *

Arthur had return to his house and as he got in, he was surprise to see his friend Filbert in his sitting room.

"How did you get in Filbert?" ask Arthur.

"Sorry Arthur." Filbert apologies. "I manage to get myself in by getting through the windows that are less closed."

"But what are you doing here, anyway?"

"I only wanted to see you. I was worried about you buddy since this morning. Even Martino, Fixit and the girls were worried too. But it look to me you're looking fine, a bit."

"I was hanging out with Ember in the meadow of the valley. When she find me and we did talk about a few things."

"Well she is your girlfriend," Filbert reminding Arthur, "and surprise that she a princess. Which make things interesting."

"Maybe. Yet we are still close, I think. The truth is I wonder what will become of me, I was thinking about my home." He went to the window and look at the skies, with his wondering thoughts. "In the village and the castle of the knights, where I was born. I wondered if I can go back, to continue with my journey and complete my training.

"I wish my father was here. If he was, he will tell me where my place is."

"You sound like Ember." Said Filbert. "She been wondering like that too when she returned and I know how much you miss your father. But at least you get us. Like me, Martino, Fixit, the five girls and other ponies in Maren Tone. Even Ember, the one who help you.

"But if you're still unconvertible and if you had any problems. We'll be there you help you out, like we always did."

That was like what Ember said, how she try to get some sense into Arthur and made feel convertible. Yet he still feels that there is something missing, something he must find out and find his purpose. He can think about that later, as he turn to Filbert.

"I guess you are right." He said, then he yawned. "Right now I need some rest, I feeling tired right now."

"So you don't me to stick around?" ask Filbert.

"No say as long as you want." Arthur inquired and went to his bedroom. That he is getting tired.

* * *

When he was a sleep, for a few hours. His head was tossing around and his moans in his sleep. He was now in a dream or a vision.

He was in the hall way of the house of knight and feels a mythical energy coming for some way. Then he was now in a dark chamber with stone walls, which looks like a temple.

Then there was a bright blue light appeared to Arthur, it was so bright that he can hardly see. Just then there was a voice that being to hunt Arthur, but that voice is something that was so familiar.

" _Arthur._ " The voice spoke. _"You must return to the house of knights and reclaim your pride and your destiny._

" _By learn the secret and the key to your purpose."_

"Who are you!?" Cried Arthur. "What is it I need to find!?"

There was no answer, but the strange force is so bright and strong that it is still trying to reach Arthur. Then Arthur can hear a terrible roar. Which is the sound that's been frighten him and the sound that he known it before.

Then Arthur woke up, as he tossed his head up with a sock. He had that dream before, just other night and made him think about his old home. He wonder what was that about, yet trying to back to sleep. He must find out and think of what he must do.

* * *

In Ember's bedroom. Ember could not sleep as she is in bed. She was thinking about the information she need to help Arthur and yet Gloria said she had no knowable about the house of knights. She wonder there is some history about it and give her a clue.

So she got out of bed and quietly went down the staircase to the library, without wakening her mother. She light up her horn to break through the darkness, so she can see.

She made her way slowly through the library and looked at the books that tells information of the house of knights.

As Ember found nothing, she looked into the study room and found an old book tells about the stallion knights. She looked into it and see if she can find anything. There's a lot of interesting tells about the stallions and there something they had of the word, 'sacred.'

Ember didn't get a clue of it, which is disappointing. Her mum had told Ember that she had no knowledge about it. But then she wonder if maybe she can ask Arthur about something. It will be hard for him, but it's worth a shoot. If he can remember.

* * *

The next morning, Ember's friends were in Bloom Square near the fountain. They were waiting for Ember to come, they can't do something fun without her.

"Do you think she still at the library?" ask Melody.

"She properly working on some royal duties." Suggest Buttons. "No telling what she about to do."

When Ember did come, she surprise her friends with some dark circles in her eyes.

"What happen to you Ember?" Question Shooting Star with demands. "It looks like you didn't get some sleep last tonight."

Ember explained everything and wanted it to be a secret.

"No way!" whaled Sweet Stuff with amazement. "I can't believe you did that."

"So that's what troubles Arthur." Inquired Jasmine. "Because he was thinking about his home?"

"And you were trying to solve a mystery of what his family present?" added Shooting Star.

"That's what I am trying to do." Ember explained again. "But I couldn't find anything. That's what my mother told me."

"Well I'm glad she doesn't know you stunk into the library las night." Said Sweet Stuff. "Or else you'll be caught and you'll be in trouble."

"I really feel sorry for Arthur." Said Melody. "How he lost he old home and his friends."

"What kind of monster that can rampage a castle and village?" Buttons wonder.

"I don't know." Ember inquired. "But still I need to help Arthur. I don't mean to ruin our fun day, but I couldn't let Arthur feel down about it."

"I would like to help Arthur." Said Sweet Stuff. "It can be a good challenge."

"Count me in." suggested Shooting Star.

Jasmine and Melody agreed too.

"Don't forget about me." Added Buttons. "But where do we start?"

"We could ask Arthur." Suggested Ember. "He might remember about his home."

"But what if he doesn't remember?" ask Melody.

"And where do you think he is?" added Sweet Stuff.

"He might be in his house." Said a voice next to the six mares.

It was Martino and along with Fixit.

"Sorry about that girls." Fixit inquired. "But are you talking about going Arthur? And ask him some question?"

"That right." Said Melody kindly. "We just what to help with his problem."

"Us too. We want to know what up with him."

"You don't main if we tag along?" Inquired Martino. "And main tell us what you know?"

"If we might." Complied Buttons.

"But I don't see why not." Shooting Star suggest. "It may not hurt, if I can get another challenge from Martino."

"Like a race?" ask Jasmine.

"Maybe or something."

"Come on now." Ember suggested. "This isn't a race. It about solving a mystery."

Ember is right about that, as they went to Arthur's place.

* * *

When they go there, they surprise to see Filbert there, as he stay for the night with Arthur. Filbert told them that Arthur had a dream last night, the same one he had before.

"Is he alright?" ask Ember feeling worry.

"He fine now." Said Filbert. "He just sitting down having a drink of water."

"I don't know what's going on." Shooting Star inquired. "But we better find out."

"And that dream Arthur had could be spooky." Added Sweet Stuff.

"You're right." Ember agreed. "Let's go see him."

As they went inside, they found Arthur in the sitting room with a bottle of water. He also had some dark circles in his eyes, he having trouble of sleeping because of his dream.

"What bring you lot here?" he wonder.

"Ember told us your problems." Jasmine explained. "We thought we can help you."

"There nothing about it and I don't what you all getting involve."

"But we want to help." Ember inquired. "We want to make thing better for you."

"She right." Fixit agreed. "Isn't that what friends do? And do you trust us?"

Arthur looked at his friends and Ember. He can trust them and how they stuck with him since he came to live with them. But he was unsure and he can't get them involved. He thought about, when took a deep breath and expected some company.

"O.K. You win." He said.

"Now that's the sprite." Shooting Star said proudly.

"So about that dream you had Arthur." Ember inquired to Arthur. "What it's about?"

Arthur told the six mares and the three colts about his dream, which is quiet frighten.

"Who that voice that was speaking to you?" ask Filbert.

"I don't know." Said Arthur. "But there something about that voice is so familiar. That I haven't heard it for a long time."

"Do you think it had something to do with the stallion knights and their castle?" Melody wondered.

"Could be." Ember inquired. "Yet my mum had told me the truth the she had no knowledge of them. And when I look at the book that tells about them, there no clues.

"But it had the word sacred, which I can't work it out."

"Sacred?" muttered Sweet Stuff. "What kind of word is that?"

"It was close to the word secret." Fixit explained. "But it has an A in it."

Arthur had heard about it and tried to remember.

"I think I can remember from it." He said. "It seems like my father, along with the stallion knights. Had been hiding something that is full with mystical powers of aura. But I didn't get the chance to learn about it or how it works.

"It seems that my dad, his fellow knights had been keeping safe for generation, followed by my ancestors the first stallion knights and just after Equestria was founded.

"But I afraid that's all I know."

Ember sigh with a bit of disappointing, as she found another dead-end. The others feel the same way, but then Ember though of something.

"Does the house of knight have anything that tells about it?" she ask.

Arthur tries to remember, until he continued. "I think there a book the can tells the secret of the knights."

"But there's no book about it in our library." Reminding Melody.

"In Maren Tone no. But library in the house of knights."

"It has a library!?" cried Ember with delight.

"Yes and I bet there a secret book that might have the answers. But it was the castle where I lived."

"The house of knights?" ask Filbert."

"And it was really a castle?" added Buttons. "That is something that Ember could have get."

"Cause she's a princess?" ask Sweet Stuff.

"Come on girls." Ember suggested. Though having was not her idea for now. She may have heard that Twilight Sparkle got her castle and Ember doesn't know when she'll get hers. But she not ready for that.

When she went on. "This isn't about me. This is about helping a friend."

"She right." Jasmine agreed. "Were not here to talk about princess things. Were here to work out a mystery."

"Well we do know the answers we find is the library, that Arthur was talking about." Said Filbert. "But it's in the house of knights, if it still there."

"It might be." Arthur inquired. "But it's a long way there. It will take two days to get there. Not by train, but by walking."

"Do you know where it is?" ask Shooting Star.

"I do." Said Ember. "When I read that book last night. It someway in the northeast and there a map to get there."

"Wait a minute." Martino declared. "You are saying about going to the place where Arthur use to live?"

"I don't see why not."

"Wait." Arthur interrupted. "I know all were trying to help me. But I don't want you to be a part of it. This is my journey that I suppose to do and also the training I need to complete, on my own."

"You're not thinking about going alone. Are you?" ask Fixit.

"I bet so."

"But Arthur," Ember suggested, "We can't go alone and into the ruins of your old home. There no telling what you'll run into. Which is why I'm coming with you."

Which made Arthur tilled his head.

"I agreed with Ember." Shooting Star agreed. "And she goes, I go. I like to do something exciting."

"Me too." Whaled Sweet Stuff.

"Well if Ember, Shooting Star and Sweet Stuff goes." Added Jasmine. "I go."

"Count me in." Melody agreed.

"O.K." Buttons agreed too.

"Hey, you girls are not going to leave me out of it." Martino suggested. "Because I want to be a part of your actions."

"I was afraid you'll say that." Buttons muttered.

"But what about your bar?" ask Melody

"Don't worry." Martino inquired. "I can closed it and open it until we get back. You're coming Fixit."

"You bet I will." Fixit agreed. "Beside somepony is going to keep an eye on you."

"Count me in." Filbert suggest, as he like to join the quest. Which is good for Jasmine, for her chance to stick with him.

Shooting Star feel good about it too. Since she and Filbert were in the flying group of Wind Whistler's group, she might need an extra flying for the gang. She be having fun with Martino, even getting the moves off him.

Arthur was a bit unsure about the idea, as declared. "I'm grateful for you all. I'm not sure about…"

"We understand you Arthur." Said Ember. "But still you can't handle things on your own and we needed to help you out. That is why, we're all with you."

She get her hoof out for a sign of friendship and teamwork. Then the other got their hoofs in with Ember's and waiting for Arthur's when he was last.

Arthur was still unsure of it. But one look of the gang, he will admitted that they never give up on him and how they made him feel great. So he expected their offer and place his hoof in without any complies and show his sign of honour and friendship.

"That's more like it." Shooting Star said proudly. "So let's do this."

"Not yet." Ember suggested. "We need to pack some things for our journey, so we'll get things settle and we'll start as soon as we're ready."

"I agreed." Arthur agreed to the plan. "We better start now."

"This will be exciting." Sweet Stuff cheered.

As they agreed to Ember's plan. They went out the house and get things ready.

Arthur remand in his house, he was about to pack of what he needed and get things ready as Ember planned, until he came to his thoughts again. Not about his friends, but about the voice in his dream said something about his pride and his destiny.

* * *

 **Christmas is coming and I will be busy. So I have to stop for now and come back to continue.**

 **So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


	4. The journey

**I'm back and a Happy New Year!**

 **I know it was only few days ago, but better late then ever.**

 **I hope that this year will be brilliant.**

* * *

The six mares are preparing for their new quest, it was like the time they went after Terra. Only a few mouth ago and yet the four geldings are coming with them, for this time they want to get in the actions. Though this quest is not for Ember, but only for Arthur and it's time for him to visit his past.

It was a big thought to him that he's been away from his birth place and he wonder what it will be like there, while in ruins.

Ember had told her mother that she need to go on a journey to the house for knights. Only to help Arthur out. Gloria was unsure of the idea, yet letting her daughter who is now a princess to go on a dangerous trip. But knowing for Arthur's ways and that he promise to take care of her as her bodyguard. And she told Ember to be careful, no telling what she and her friends will find there and no telling what can of dangers they might find.

Ember was starting to feel nervous about it, but for Arthur's task and that she face two tough challenges that she been through, she cannot let it stop her. And she would like to see what Arthur's home was like.

Jasmine and Buttons need to close their shop, for they'll be away for the trip and they decide to take some things that might come in useful.

Buttons had work out some outgoing clothes that is good for camping and travel. Ember was glad that Buttons is not like Rarity to take a lot of things and making ponies slowly down. But Buttons is taking her sowing kit with her, just in case.

Shooting Star was looking forward to the journey that she could not wait for some excitement. Her mum Wind Whistler was unsure about it, but Shooting Star had convince her that she has been a grown up, good with her flying and promise that she'll come back safely.

Sweet Stuff had confit her mum and her sister to go with her friends and take some time off to get out of the café. And she knows that her friends will take care of her and know that the four colts will too.

The next day, Ember was just about ready as she about to meet up with her friends. She had got the map from her mother at the library that can take her and the gang to the village where the house of knight should been. She even got a compass, to show where north-east is.

She hope that she'll back before she get some message from Princess Celestia for royal duties. But going on the journey is quite good to get away from it and get some excitement, for a while.

Just then Gloria came to speak with her daughter, before she goes.

"I want you to be careful," she said. "And I want you and your friends to be careful. It will be a dangerous task that you made and there no telling what kind of dangers you might find."

"I understand mum." Said Ember. "But I'm sure I can handle it, only to make things better for Arthur."

"I know. And I want to remember this: avoid anything that is a treat. You did help Arthur before and I know that you can do it again. For it up to you or any your friends can keep you alive."

By then Arthur came in, as he thought he can pick up Ember and meet the others.

Ember was please about Arthur coming here and then she turn back to Gloria.

"Don't worry mum." She hug her mother. "I'll be alright."

Then she get her things and head out the library. Just before Arthur followed her. Gloria stop him for a moment.

"Look after her and the others." She said. "And know this, if you did find what you are looking for. You'll know that you are not alone and you'll see what keeps you strong."

Arthur understand it quickly and promised Gloria that he'll take care of Ember and the other. As he went after Ember.

* * *

The two ponies meet up with the five mares and Filbert who is right on time. Though Martino and Fixit are missing.

Just then Filbert and Arthur arrived to join the others.

"You guys are ready?" ask Filbert. "Because it's going to be a long trip."

"I wouldn't mind a long trip." Said Sweet Stuff. "Because the longer the journey to Arthur home, the more fun it will be."

Shooting Star agreed.

"I've got some healing herbs and some emergency kits. In case anything happens." Said Jasmine with her back pack.

"Good work." Ember with delight. "We had to make sure were prepared. Where are Martino and Fixt?"

"We don't know." Melody said. "They should be here by now."

"Those guys sure are slow pokes." Complain Shooting Star.

"Who are you calling slow pokes?" called Martino, as he and Fixit came in time.

"Sorry to keep you girls waiting." Fixt patting. "I've just need to close my shop and meet up with Martino."

"So you boys are ready for this?" ask Shooting Star.

"You bet we do." Said Martino. "And we've got your back and if you have any problems, I be right there if you need me."

Which make Buttons laugh, that Martino is funny and sometimes he a hard colt to handle, if he does not do something silly.

"We so glad that you guys coming with us." Melody smiled.

"No problem." Said Fixit. "And we too wanted to help out."

"And we thought we come along, in case you needed some protection." Added Martino.

"I must warn you all for you," Arthur warning the gang." It going to be a dangerous trip."

"Danger? Ha!" snapped Shooting Star with a laugh. "I laugh in a face of danger."

"You and me both." Martino agreed.

"Alright then." Ember suggested. "Let's go."

They began their journey to Arthur old home. Ember had work which way they go. They must head towards northeast, past the Hollow Grove, which is at the other side of the Prism Mountain. It will be a long way to Hollow Grove, yet they will be there by night fall. There no train to take the ponies to the old village, so they have to travel by hoof.

They have travel for two hours all ready and how they march across the path through the high low of the mountain. Shooting Star, Melody and Filbert are having no trouble, that they have wings to left themselves up.

Ember was glad that she has wings too and she can use magic. Like Buttons, Arthur and Fixit can that they are unicorns.

Yet Jasmine, Sweet Stuff and Martino are earth ponies that they can only gallop and trot. But they can't complain about it, because all three kind of ponies must stick together and work together.

Ember was wondering what kind of danger that her mum mention. Could be the monster that got Arthur's home to ruins and he maybe took it over as his lair? And what kind of creature that can bring destruction? She may not know, but she hope that she and her friends will not meet him.

The same way as Arthur that he is now a bit worried about the monster, as he remembers that horrible roar from his nightmares and memories.

As the ponies went on along the path that can get them through the woods that is not to dangerous, but they had to make sure they watch themselves.

It has been four hours since they left, until they came to a stream, a small cold river that is good enough to get some fresh water and have a drink. In fact Ember, her mare friends and the four stallions are getting tired for the first walk.

"When do you think we'll reach the house of knights and the village?" ask Buttons.

"We'll be there by the next day." Said Ember. "Once we rest up and then we continued. And find a place to sleep for the night."

"I am glad that we have some tents." Said Fixit. "Or else we have to sleep on the ground."

Just then Shooting Star's tummy begins to growl, which the ponies heard it and Shooting Star get embassies. "Excuse me." She giggled.

"Looks like is lunch time." Said Ember.

"Oh yeah." Sweet Stuff cheered. "I really what eat now."

"I can make some salad." Said Jasmine.

"Good idea." Ember agreed.

The ponies agreed too that it's time to eat, before they move on.

Jasmine knows hold to make salad, as well has she works with her flowers in her shop. She notices Filbert getting some water from the stream. She can't take her eyes of him and can't help smile at him. But as he turns to her, she quickly turn back to make salad.

Filbert is having a feeling that something up with Jasmine and he is looking forward to testing the salad.

Melody notice Jasmine's feelings and went over to her.

"You know how you're feeling Jasmine." She said. "If still like him. Why don't you just talk to him?"

"I unsure that I will." Jasmine sighed. "What if he just reject me?"

"Oh no he won't. I bet that he likes you and soon or later you have to tell him how you feel."

Melody does have a point and she is a good friend to understand. Jasmine still have feeling for Filbert, for him been a good friend and being so kind and willing to help. And she did not just like him that she is trying to hide it, as she blush when he near and hearing his sweet voice.

Buttons went over the stream to cool her hooves for a while, as Sweet Stuff like to go for a paddle. Luckily the stream is not too deep.

Just then, something jumped out of the water that almost made Sweet Stuff. It was just a small sliver fish and Sweet Stuff was slowly amazed by its shiny scales that shine in the sun light and made the drops of water sparkles.

"Are you alright Sweet Stuff?" Ember called out as she heard the splash.

"I'm fine." Sweet Stuff replied. "It was just a fish and it's a pretty one."

Then another fish had given Buttons a fright and got her out of the water. It was a big brown fish and it was ugly with a big mouth and big round eyes.

"What the matter Buttons?" ask Shooting Star as she rush over to her.

"There a hideous creature that tries to eat me!" Buttons cried.

"That's just another fish." Sweet Stuff laughed. "And fishes don't eat ponies."

Shooting Star laugh too, as she fined it funny too.

"Very funny!" Buttons snapped, as she not pleased with it. "I could have been swallowed up!"

"Oh come on Buttons." Martino muttered as he came over and find it funny as well. "At lash you didn't fell in and get the whole of you wet."

"Good thing I didn't."

"So you got jumped right there. There's nothing wrong about it."

Buttons didn't replied with her narrowed eye brows and then got fed up. She got up and storm off away from the stream. She went over to Ember, Melody and Jasmine.

"You're not mad to of what happen right there. Are you?" ask Jasmine.

"A little." Buttons muttered.

"What is it that you having trouble with Martino?" wonder Melody.

"I don't know. It's just…I can't seem to work him out. He is a nice colt, a good friend and had his charms. But sometimes he drive me crazy and…I just don't know.

"Remind me again why Arthur's pal and had to come with us on this mission?"

"They are Arthur's friends," said Ember to make Buttons understand clearly. "And friends to us. I wanted to help out a lot of any troubles we are in."

"Well they were disappointed of not be able to fight Terra with us." Said Melody.

"Even the time when you went to help Twilight on you own without us Ember." Added Jasmine.

"But this is different now." Ember continued. "We're doing this for Arthur and Filbert, Fixit and Martino really wanted to help. So we just give them a chance."

"I agreed with Ember." Said Melody to Buttons. "I mean, what more that can make you feel better?"

They heard a big splash from the stream. Martino had fallen into the stream suddenly and got himself wet. It made Shooting Star and Sweet Stuff laughed.

"He just slip and roll in!" Shooting Star explained and still laughing. "How funny could that be!?"

Then Shooting Star had a splash of water in the back and it was so cold. Martino is trying to get even with his laughing winged pal.

"Let see you laugh that Shooting Star." Martino replied with a smirked.

Shooting Star was about to get pay back, when she growled at Martino. "That it! This means war!"

She flew near the water and splash some on to Martino. It was a water fight.

Sweet Stuff cheered on. "Get him Shooting Star! Get him."

"Now that makes me feel better." Said Buttons watching splashing around in the stream.

The four mares laughed. So does Filbert and Fixit, even Arthur he never find something funny for a few days.

* * *

When they had their lunch and their break as Shooting Star and Martino were dried off by the warm of the sun.

Then they continued on.

It wasn't long until they reach an open field with tall grass. They march through, getting pass the grass and across the field. But soon they made it out and push on.

The sun was about to set soon, but a last the ponies made to the Hollow Grove. A forest was huge trees and with all the strangest sounds. Arthur remember the Hollow Grove and remember that his home was at the other side.

"Do we really…really have to go in there?" Martino feeling nervous.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" smirked Buttons.

"I am not!"

"I'm not afraid too." Said Shooting Star being bold. "Beside we can't turn back. Can we?"

"No were not." Ember declared. "We really came this far and there things we need to do."

"There should be a clear spot someway." Suggested Arthur. "We can camp there for the night."

"You think is save?" ask Melody feeling a bit nervous.

"Of course. But we must stay close and stick to the path. You don't want to get lost"

With a deep breath, the ten ponies went into the grove. It will be dark soon and they be sure they'll get the village by the next day.

As they enter the grove, it was peaceful and quiet. But still the ponies must be careful, because it will be spooky when it get dark. They shouldn't worry too much, it wasn't the first time they went on a camping trip and exploring the wilderness. Even learning how to served, by working together. It was two years ago before Ember went to Cantorlot and meet Twilight and her friends.

They had it in the Shimmering Forest and in the other part of the forest. A great time for them, to hung around with some friends and roasting marshmallows in the fire.

As the sun is setting. The ten ponies found the clear spot just as Arthur told them. This the perfect place to settle down for the night. Not too far from them there was a river, if they need more water. The ponies were lucky to bring four tents to sleep in. Seen there six mares and four gelding, two tents each for three mares, and the other two tents for two gelding each.

Sweet Stuff and Shooting Star found some around stones to make a circle for the fire.

Arthur and Filbert went to get some fire wood.

While the others began to set the tents up. It wasn't easy for them, but they set them up. And just in time when the other got back. As Arthur and Filbert got a back full of fire logs, which they are just enough for the fire.

As it turns dark, Hollow Grove become a spooky forest. But there no sound or site of danger.

"Never thought that were right in the middle of an unknown forest." Melody said nervous. "It's so creepy."

"You're right." Fixit agreed. "This grove give me the creeps."

"Don't let spook you." Ember suggested. "We've just got here and it look like we're getting close to the old village and the castle. We can get there by midday."

"Are you sure there might be a library at the castle of knights?" ask Jasmine.

"There is." Said Arthur. "Remember I use to live there, back when I was just a small colt. When that…that…" Arthur can't say about the monster that took away his home.

The ponies felt sorry for him and they understand how sad it was to lose a home, some friends and a family. They know they need to help him out and make sure he's not alone.

"By the way Ember." Shooting Star ask the alicorn princess. "How does it feel to get away from some princess things?"

"It does make me feel great." Ember sighed. "Though I did one had a princess summit once and I haven't get a message from Princess Celestia for two mouth.

"But now I really needed some excitement before something comes."

"Me too." Sweet Stuff agreed. "I never had so much fun in my life."

"Already?" ask Shooting Star and then let out a yawn. "We've just start and you know I am getting tired."

"Well it has been a long day," said Jasmine. "And we did came a long way. So I think we should get some sleep right now."

"I guess you're right." Ember agreed. "Let's all rest and we'll move on tomorrow."

Ember, Melody and Buttons went into a tent, since they work out which tent the ponies will sleep and who they would sleep with. Jasmine is with Shooting Star and Sweet Stuff. Martino is with Fixit and Arthur is with Filbert.

But Arthur decided to stay up for a while, keep watch on something turns up. He not afraid of the darkness of the forest and he had to make sure he keep his promise from Gloria to keep Ember and his friends safe.

"Are you going to be O.K, Arthur?" ask Filbert, which he be all by himself in the tent.

"I be fine." Arthur replied, "I'll be with you later."

"Suit yourself."

Arthur was now alone, along with the camp fire. Which made Ember even more worried, before she went into the tent with Melody and Buttons.


	5. Midnight stroll

**Like I said, there will be some romance. Like Twilight and Flash had.**

 **So enjoy.**

* * *

It was almost two hours in the night, in the darkness of The Hollow Grove. Ember is trying to get some sleep in her tent and sleeping bag, but she is still worried about Arthur. Is her still outside on watched or there something that's bothering him.

She bet he was thinking about his old home, the castle of the stallion knights that he used to lived. She really is looking forward to see what it's like, but a part of her make her feel afraid of it. Was it something about what danger that her mum is warning her about? Or something that might take Arthur away?

Ember cannot bear to lose what's good about Arthur, nor letting him go of what's best for him. Because she love him. She loved him for two years since before she went to Cantorlot and she loved since their long bond of friendship before he moved in Maren Tone and her life.

In time, Arthur had come to love Ember. For he cannot break his bond with her and after what she did for him. And Ember knowns that, how he been her side for whatever she has a problems or there any trouble that can be a disaster. She was glad to have him, yet she wonder their love will never break. Will he stay with her, for all times?

As Ember cannot sleep and still worries. She quietly went out of her tent without waken Melody and Buttons. She wonder if Arthur still there.

He was and the campfire was still going. Arthur has no problem of standing watch, yet he sits near the warmness of the campfire. He has his sword with him, in case he might needed it. He is a good swordsmen, but also good with magic and sense auras, if there's something nearby or something coming.

Just then, Arthur notice Ember came along and sit beside him near the fire.

"How you been doing?" ask Ember with a little smile.

"Not too bad." Said Arthur. "And everything seems quite. So there's nothing to worry about. Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. You see, I've been worried about you earlier and I think I know why. Where you thinking about your old home, at the castle of knights?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes I do. Ever since we left, I've been wondering about my home and my past. It's been so long since I left it and now at last I can go back to it.

"I also wonder if I can see the memories of the ponies who lived there before and my father. He and I did everything together, he tough me a lot of things and that I will be a great stallion knight and master the mystical powers that I have gifted."

"Like aura? Sword skills and unicorn magic?"

"Something like that. And I wonder, if we find the secret of my family. I might have a chance to complete myself and strong enough to do anything."

"But you are strong and you have great talent and skills than any pony I've seen. You were great that the time you fight that tree monster back then."

"That was just when we had have Twilight and her friends with us. But then I couldn't stop the ice cat Merissa, nor stand up ageist Terra the harpy witch."

"But you have. You were a good help and a brilliant protector."

"Am I?" Arthur feeling frustrated. "I'm just the last of my tripe, the son of one the great stallion knights. But I couldn't do better. And now that it's time for me, to look into my past and get what I needed."

Ember cannot help but feeling so sorry and worried. She understand how Arthur feels and she'll do any she can to make it up to him. He tried his best to protect her and her friends from their foes twice, but he couldn't manage to hold them and ends up getting hurt.

She also understand what is like without a father, she never known her dad and all she had was her mother Gloria. It is so sad and a very hard time, even without a father.

By then Ember though if she and Arthur can talk something else, so it can get Arthur mind off things. She looked at the dark wood and notices the full moon is brighten up.

"Do you remember the time when we got lost in The Shimming Forest?" she asked.

"How can I forget?" stemmed Arthur getting his mind away from his thoughts. "We just exploring and then we lost our way."

"Well the moon is out and the grove seen to be brighten up. If you like we might have a midnight walk."

Arthur was sung of what Ember had in mind. But it won't hurt to starch his legs and Ember might need some company.

"Alright. But let's not go too far and make sure we can see the campfire's light. So we won't get lost, like the last time."

They wonder off into the grove and make sure to keep close to each other. It was dark and quiet, but the moon is shining through.

"You're not cold are you?" ask Arthur as he walk beside Ember.

"Oh no." Ember replied. "I'm fine and I'm not afraid. If there no scary creatures about."

"I don't think they are. But if anything that can jump on us, you better stay close to me."

Ember chuckled a little and felt safe with her body guard. They were just further away from the camp, but they can see the campfire from where they are.

Then something wonderful that made Ember fills with joy. The two ponies' surprise, a bunch of fireflies came out from the bushes and flying around through the trees, making the area of the grove magical and beautiful.

Ember was amazed. The fireflies reminding her how they help find the golden heart and company her in the chamber of shadows.

Arthur was amazed too, which is good enough to forget his thoughts of his time.

"I never thought that this night will be so beautiful." Ember said.

"You're right." Arthur agreed. "I never thought we might see this. And those fireflies really friendly."

"They sure are and it does bring back memories. You know when we…"

"I will never forget it and it was amazing back there."

Ember and Arthur had a beautiful moment, the time they found love. As the memories came back to them.

* * *

 **Flash back. Back when Ember was a unicorn and before she went to Cantorlot.**

Ember and Arthur were exploring the Shimmering Forest and got themselves lost. It was a dark night in the forest and the ponies are having trouble of finding their way back to the others.

They were having a camping trip with friends only for do something fun and excitement. But now for Ember and Arthur it became something quiet scary, even in the darkness of the forest at night.

"Where do you think we are?" ask Ember that she doesn't know which part of the forest she and Arthur are.

"I don't know." Said Arthur. "This area is so new. I hope were not going around in circles."

"I think we should find a place to rest, it will be easier if we can make our way in the morning light."

"I think your right. There should be…" Just before Arthur continued, he slipped down a hill and slide down until he hit the ground.

"Arthur!" Ember cried and came after him, as she slide down gentle. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me, I fine." Arthur replied and laugh lightly. "I didn't see that one coming."

Ember find it a bit funny to, then she notice something that is curious. There were some willow leaves that were blowing in the night breeze and behind them was a small cave, which is big enough to go through. It was dark inside and Ember wonder if is safe to go in.

Arthur notice it and suggest they should give a try of going into the cave.

"I wonder what we'll find in there." Ember stemmed.

As they went in, they were surprise to find some glowing moss. Ember had never seen it before, not with her studies at The Heaven Leaf library. There nothing for the two unicorns to worried about, yet making another exploring and discovered something that is new.

Just then as they made it through the tunnel, they were stunned of what they found next. Not something dangerous, but something beautiful.

There was a clear round pool, with a sparkling small waterfall. With bright colours pouring down into the pool, shining with a beam of moon light. There were soft green grass around the pool and huge trees surround the area. With moss and flowers blooming. The pool was pure and clear that the two ponies can see some stones from beneath its waters. Much like a fairy pool.

Ember had never seen anything so wonderful and she learn that The Shimmering Forest is full of surprises, even that night time. She bet this is a hidden area of the forest and she wonder if she'll see any animal kind that come to this peace spot.

Arthur went to the pool to get a drink, because looking at the pool made him thirsty.

"This is good water." He said as he drink the water.

Ember drink some too and it was the purest water she ever tasted.

"This is so beautiful." She sighed with a smile, as she sit near the pool and look at the sparkling waterfall with the colours and the light of the moon. "That there are no words."

"Yes." Arthur agreed as he sit next to Ember and turn to see her smile. "There nothing amazing as this. Even with you around."

"What do you mean?" ask Ember as she turned to him.

"I never have something like… Having friends that can make me feel special, being in with a place I can called home and taking some new lesson from Gloria.

"I never earned it, if it wasn't for you."

Ember blush from Arthur's confidents that she can feel her heart betting and made a shy smile. Which made her embarrass.

Arthur is now a sweet colt and how a good friend he is, when she the one who helped him to make friends with others and helped to feel at home with hers. They are friends, but then something happen to Ember. A fiery feeling came inside of her, her face was now hot and couldn't help but smile at Arthur.

"It was no problem." She replied slowly. "A bit. But I never had a chance to meet some pony like you. Never would have been great, with you around."

Arthur cannot take his eyes off Ember, see her pretty face, her hair was blowing a bit from the breeze and her blue eyes were bright and sparkles. There was so many thing to tell her and to keep close to her.

Ember went on. "Will you always been here…in anyways?"

"I'll go anyway with you and be by your side, whenever you need me. I am now loyal to you and I'll will do anything to help you. Especially those are my friends."

Ember doesn't know what to said, not until she felt something in her hoof. Which is was Arthur's, to proof to her.

Just then to their next surprise, a bunch of fireflies came out flying and dancing around. There was magic around tonight and Ember can never stop smiling as she watch them dancing and glowing in the night.

Then she turn back to Arthur and then without any words. Their faces came slowly closer to each other, eyes sliding down to close and then their lips press to each other. As they began their first kiss. They can feel the love tonight and never want to end it.

By the next morning, they woke up finding themselves in a clear stop of the forest near a big tree and there was no sign of the pool with the waterfall. Until they were founded by their friends.

Ember had no idea of what had happen or what happen to the hidden place she was in. It was hard to explain it to her friends, but Arthur was with her and it was no dream.

* * *

 **Present day**

"I don't know how we ended up in that clearing." Said Ember. "But that night with that pond was so real. That I never want to forget."

"Me too." Arthur agreed. "It was great discovery. Don't you think?"

"Yes it does. And it was romantic with you and me. Do you still keep your word that night?"

"Of course and you do have my word that I will be with you and I will always be loyal to you. My princess."

Ember was stunned with delight to hear that Arthur had kept his word, she hope he will keep it forever. As she came closer to him with a warm smile and had his arms around hers.

The fireflies were now swirling around them and a song somehow came from them.

" _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _You needn't look too far._

 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties,_

 _Love is where they are._

Ember could never look away from Arthur, as she sings too.

" _And if he feels the love tonight_

 _In the way I do."_

Arthur was the same, when he sing softly to Ember.

" _It's enough, for this restless wonderer."_

Then they both sing, as their lips came a little closer to each other.

" _Just to be with you."_

Then they close the gap of their lips, with the note ends with their kiss.

* * *

Back in camp, in Martino's and Fixit's tent. Fixit was wonder what Arthur is doing, it was long when Martino got his attention.

"What the matter Fixit?" he asked. "Can you sleep?"

"I've been thinking." Fixit replied. "Do you think Arthur is O.K? You know going back to his old place and having us along? He seems to be worried about it."

"He should not be. We're his pals and we're here to help him. Even having the girls along, which it turns out to be great adventure with the six best mares is Galloping Valley."

"Or maybe getting close to Buttons?" Fixit smirked, he know that Martino were always trying to be the best on the unicorn. "You always seem eager to her. And do you think she's different from you?"

"Because she a unicorn? That doesn't matter to me. I mean, which mare do you want to be with?"

Fixit was getting unsure to think about it, but sighed and thinks about it now.

"I don't know." He said. "Maybe somepony who is special and amazing. Somepony who is kind, understandable, caring, elegies and with a sweet voice. Somepony like…"

But Martino can guess it, when he said out the name of that pony. "Melody?"

"Melody?" Fixit stammered with a shock of what he was thinking. "Oh no. Get real. She a pegasus and I'm a unicorn like Buttons and Arthur."

"So?"

"O.K, I admitted. We know each other since Nursery School and when we were little. She been so kind to me and see me that no pony could. But we're just friends and we're just too different.

"She is so good with her music and I'm just a pony that make mechanical things."

"But you like her." Martino inquired "And I remember you made a pretty good music box and you sometimes being helpful to her. She really had fate in you and you may have a chance with her."

"Maybe I will Martino." Fixit continued and then sighed. "But I just not sure it will work. What if she reject me?"

Fixit sighed sadly and went back to sleep. Martino watch him and understand how he feel. He wish there a way to make up to him and see that he might have a chance with Melody.

* * *

Jasmine came out of her tent to get some air, until she was startled by Filbert who is out of his tent too.

"Filbert." She stemmed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was wondering what Arthur is doing." Filbert explain. "So I take a peek of my tent to see if he still on watched. By I saw him going off with Ember just a few moments ago."

"Ember was with him?"

"She sure is. There no need to worry, they're not too far and they'll be back in a while."

"Maybe…" Jasmine trying to say some words. "Because…It's a beautiful night. You know with some moon beams and the quiet of the grove. That they needed some…time for themselves?"

"I bet so. Because this is what Arthur might needed."

"What about you?"

"Me? Well if there somepony I like to hang out with, I could have ask her. If she appreciate me."

Jasmine was getting a bit nervous, as Filbert smile at her and with one eye brow rise up. He was so sweet to her and she wish to tell him how she feel. Now that they in a peaceful night and the warm bits of the campfire.

"Are you O.K Jasmine?" ask Filbert notices her feeling nervous.

"What? I'm fine. Why you ask?" Jasmine mutter and trying to hide her blush.

"You look a bit funny." Filbert continued.

Jasmine was now panic, she doesn't know what to do. Until they hear Ember and Arthur coming back.

"I think we should get back to our tents now." Jasmine suggested. She doesn't want any trouble with Ember and with her finding out she took a walk in the grove with Arthur.

"Good idea." Filbert agreed. "Sleep well Jasmine." And then he hurried back to his tent.

"Goodnight." Jasmine replied and hurry back to her tent too.

Ember and Arthur quietly sneck back to camp, without waken their friends up.

"Well," said Ember, "I should get some sleep now. Are you still standing watch?"

"Actually, I'm feeling rather tired now." Arthur inquired. "Filbert is maybe wondering about me now and I need some plenty rest for tomorrow."

"That good. See you in the morning. Right?"

"Yeah. Good night."

"Night." Ember whisper and went back to her tent, where Melody and Buttons is.

Arthur watch Ember go in and went to his tent, where Filbert is. He was fast asleep and just in time when Arthur came in. As Arthur got into his sleeping bag and he slowly shut his eyes.

* * *

 **The was beautiful.**

 **The part of the song: _Can you feel the love tonight?_ Is from The Lion King. **

**The flash backs were good to see the past and what had began.** **Don't you think?**


	6. The house of knights

**I've finish this chapter, just in time before my birthday tomorrow.**

 **But I will continued.**

 **I did my best for this chapter, which I have work it out.**

* * *

The morning sun was up and shine through the leaves of the trees of The Hollow Grove. The campfire was just out, as there was nothing but burn wood and smoke.

The ponies rose out of their tents as they got up, yet some of them wanted to sleep some more. But they learn that they're getting close to the castle of knights and the ruin village that was near to it.

"Good morning everypony." Sweet Stuff cheered. "I hope you all have a nice sleep."

"Not too bad." Buttons complained and taking off her night mask. "If the ground was not too hard to sleep on, even with my sleeping bag. I do wish I was back in my soft bed."

"Come on Buttons." Said Melody. "It wasn't too bad."

"You better get used to it." Shooting Star added to remind Buttons. "We're on a mission."

"She right." Ember agreed. "The soon as we keep moving, the faster we'll reach the village and the castle."

"But can we have our breakfast first?" muttered Martino because he is hungry already. "We might need some energy for this day."

Martino's idea had got to the other ponies. As soon the ponies had their breakfast, they off again as they made their way through The Hollow Grove.

The grove was much peaceful than before as they know. But as they got mush further, it became a bit dark and creepy. Even the sky that it turns cloudy, with dark grey clouds.

Ember can feel a chill in the air and somehow she can scene something that is not right. She remember what her mother told her that she and her friends will encounter something dangerous.

Arthur knowns that too and had to make sure that he and his friends had better watch themselves. But then as he notice the part of the forest, he can recognise it. His old home was close, he has been this part of the grove but with his father and some others.

"Wait!" he whaled with wide open eyes. "This is it! We're almost there! There should be a path to the village."

"Are you sure about?" ask Buttons.

"I bet so."

They continue on until they found the path, which is a good help. They followed the path and got to the edge of The Hollow Grove, then they found what they are looking for.

The village, which is in ruins. There were houses that had burned and fall apart. But some of them still stands, though there were a lot of cracks and holes. Weeds had grown out of the stone path and walls. It was quiet, like a ghost town and there no pony about. It has been rampage for a few years, since the attack.

The ponies can feel the sorrow for the poor village. There were ponies lived there, but there was nothing because they're were all flee or been perish by the beast that rampage their home.

"Is this the place?" Ember ask slowly to Arthur.

"Yes." He said with a sigh. "This is the village and it looks so…different."

"What a sad place." Said Melody almost had some tears from her eyes.

"Yes it is." Agreed Filbert. "I heard it use to be a peaceful and a protected place. But now look at it."

"I wanted to see what your home was like. Arthur." Said Jasmine to Arthur. "But never thought it was going to be like this."

"Yeah. This place is a bit of a dump." Martino said that he hate to say it. "No a fence."

"And it looks a bit creepy." Added Melody feeling nervous.

"Hey look." Shooting Star pointed ahead. "This that the castle you told us about?"

Just up the hill and much close to the village. There was a stone castle with a draw bridge and high walls.

"Is that it, Arthur?" ask Ember.

"Yes," Arthur sigh. "The house of knights."

"It look amazing." Buttons admired, while looking at the castle.

"And we should get there if we get through the village." Added Arthur.

"Are you sure about that?" ask Jasmine. "We don't know what we might run into."

"You mean the monster? The one that attack the castle and the village?" Sweet Stuff wonder.

"Maybe."

"I'm with Jasmine." Said Fixit. "Who know what could be hiding in those houses or in that castle."

"You lot can stay here if you want." Arthur muttered. "But I'm going on. I must find out the secret of my tribe and I'll not stop."

"I'm with you Arthur." Said Ember. "We've come this far."

"She right." Shooting Star agreed. "I want to see the inside of the castle."

"Me too." Said Sweet Stuff. "I wonder what we will find in there."

"Then let's go," Ember suggested. "And we better stay close."

The ponies went into the village, by following Arthur to the house of knight. He should know the way and if there any danger he'll sure to get his sword ready.

Ember has her magic to protect her and the other ponies can use anything they had to keep intact.

They went across the village square, every way is silence and still. It makes Buttons, Melody and Jasmine much more nervous, even Sweet Stuff that she doing her best of trying not to be scared. She wanted to see what the house of knight is like, even it is where Arthur used to live.

Arthur looked on each area of the village, as he went pass them. He remember that the ponies live here in peace and harmony. But then he heard some echoes of screaming and crying of fear. Only from his dark memories. Then he heard the sound of the monster roar and the cries of the knight tried to fight it.

But then Arthur snapped out of his trance and focus on the castle, he must find out the secrets.

Just then Ember had found a burn doll, which might belong to a little filly that live in the village. She pick it up with a sad look and hold it closely to her as she was hug her own doll. Her five mare friends notices her and feel the same thing when they see the doll. Ember put the doll next to some flowers that grow with the weeds and the mares continued on to the castle.

* * *

When they made their way out of the village and heading close to the castle, which just up the hill and it's not too far.

They were just approaching the draw bridge, which it is now up and there's no way into the castle grounds.

"How do we suppose to get in?" Martino complain.

"That will be easy." Shooting Star with a smile and open her wings. "If you have wings."

"Shooting Star, Melody, Filbert and I will fly over the wall and see we can lower the bridge." Ember said to Arthur. "So that you and the others can get in too."

"Good idea." Arthur agreed to Ember' plan. "But be careful and see that it is safe first."

"I don't think we need to worry about that." said Filbert. "We just pass through the village without any harm."

"So there's nothing to worry about?" ask Sweet Stuff.

"I hope so." Ember muttered. As she open her wings and flew up.

Shooting Star, Melody and Filbert flew after her and went over the walls of the house of knights. They weakness the house of knights, a castles with towers and flags with stallion heads with helmets. Thought now there were torn flags, smash up statures, weeds and moss everyway and the castle and walls had a lot of damage.

"Wow. So this is Arthur's place." Filbert amazed.

"And this is way he get those cool skill of his." Added Shooting Star.

"But now this a bit fallen apart." Said Ember feeling sorry of it. "What kind of creature that can destroy a place like this?"

"Who knows? But now let's get our friends in."

"Look." Melody pointed something. "That must be the lever to the bridge."

It is a lever, which hold the chain wheel to the bridge.

"Help me pull it." Said Ember to the three pegasue ponies.

They flew over to the lever and try to pull it down. It was very hard try to pull the lever, because it was rusted. But as they pulled together and use all their might.

"What going on in there!?" Jasmine called out from outside the wall and the bridge.

"We're just there." Filbert replied. "We just need to pull this lever, it might lower the bridge so you can get in."

"Well can you hurry up?!" Buttons yelled because she and the others haven't got all day.

"Keep your horn on Buttons." Shooting Star muttered and moaned about the lever. "Come on you stupid thing."

Just then the lever was down at last, the wheel began to turn letting the chains of the bridge lose and the bridge has been lower down.

"Heads up!" cried Martino as the bridge is coming down fast. Until it hit the ground, with a thump.

"That was fast." Buttons amazed. "And a close one."

"Sorry." Melody softly knowing the bridge went down to fast.

"That's alright." Said Sweet Stuff. "At least you got the bridge down and so can get in."

The three unicorn and three earth ponies went across the bridge and join with the four other ponies.

As Arthur made his way in the castle ground, of the house of knights. His eyes were close to tears and he sigh with delight. That he is now home, sweet home. The world and home he had remembered and where he have left it, when he was a colt.

But it is now different, hard to recognise it. Because it is now in ruins, like the village.

"Are you alright Arthur?" Melody ask.

"I fine." Said Arthur. "I just I never thought I'll be walking into my old home."

"Does it feel great to be home?" ask Shooting Star.

"Yes. But now there nothing here, it brings back the pain that I have forgotten."

"But don't forget why we're here." Ember reminding him. "If there's something that is a secret to your family. We can find it, and you said that there is a library in the house of knights. Right?"

Arthur nodded. "I think I know the way the library and it should be inside. We can get in, if we go through those door."

He led the gang to the great door that they can get in. Good thing it wasn't bolted or block by tumble stone pieces of the castle. Or else there no way in.

Sweet Stuff was wondering what it like inside, as she feel nervous and excited. But she not the only one, the other ponies are feeling the same thing.

As they got into the hall way, where there's huge stairs to the next floors. Statures of the great knights, but they've been broken in to pieces. There were lots of huge stone champers, one has the meeting with a round table. There were armoured ponies in each corners of the hall and the champers.

"Which way to the library?" ask Sweet Stuff. "This is like a maze."

"Don't worry." Said Arthur. "If I can remember, the library is just on the second floor and to the right. I go there a couple of times and is where I study. Even my dad."

"The library big?" ask Ember. She was wondering what the library in the house of knights would be like. That it might has a lot of books, which might have some great details and maybe new spell or history of the stallion knights.

"I don't remember. I've spent in years in The Heaven Leaf Library with lesson from Gloria and living with you all. That I don't remember, but I know where it could be."

Something caught Buttons's mind, she notice a bunch of tapestries in different kinds. With patterns, pictures of great battle and different ponies in work of art in craft. Buttons was amazed by the tapestries, even the curtains and table cloths with new kinds of patterns watch she can use for her work of fashions.

"What the matter Buttons?" ask Sweet Stuff.

"Well if you all don't mind." Said Buttons. "I like to look around. I want to take a look at the tapestries."

"What for?" Shooting Star muttered.

"I so I can get some ideas of my outfits or there any that need to be fix up with some sewing for the tapestries, I can do that."

"That's great Buttons." Said Ember and trying to remind her friend. "But don't forget why we're here."

"I know. But if you let me do something for a while, if you don't mind."

"I like to join you Buttons." Said Sweet Stuff. "I to look around too."

"I'll stay with them." Melody suggest to Ember. "In case there any trouble and will catch with you later."

Ember was unsure of the idea of letting three of her friends alone to go in other champers of the castle ruins. They might get lost or something.

Arthur was unsure too. He appreciate of Buttons sewing some tapestries of his old house, which he remember the time he enjoyed looking at them. But what will happen to them.

But if it makes them happy and as Melody promise they'll catch up with them. They expected.

"All right." Said Ember and came with a suggestion. "But mind yourselves and be careful. We don't want any pony to get lost or get hurt around here."

The seven ponies went up the great stairs and went to the right on the second floor.

"Well at least we know where they going." Said Melody when she, Buttons and Sweet Stuff stay in the hall. But as she turn to where her two friends are, they were already in the room where Buttons spotted some tapestries.

Sweet Stuff was at the open of the room, waiting for Melody. "Come on." She shouted. "Buttons found something great." And she rush after Buttons.

Melody was so surprise how they move so quickly and had to make sure to keep an eye on them. Also make sure they catch up with the others the sooner the better, as she went after her two friends into the room and try to remember where her other friends went.

* * *

The three mares and the three gelding followed Arthur to where the library, just by walking ahead and turning the other way. He was worried that he might forgot where to go, but to where he is made him close to remember the way.

They were passing by from a few armoured ponies. They were stand there like statures, but they almost alive that might jump on the ponies.

"How much further is the library?" ask Jasmine. "I don't want to admitted, but this is making me nervous." She was nervous about the armoured statures and hearing the blow wind through the holes on the wall and from the windows.

"We're almost there." Arthur replied. "It just a cross this hall way."

Jasmine was still a bit nervous, until Filbert came beside her. "Don't worry." He said kindly. "I'll close to you."

By then, Jasmine is feeling better, now that Filbert is beside her. Is like they were walking to together, like a first date. Jasmine wish to tell how she feels, but she didn't know the right moment.

Shooting Star notice want Fixit is doing. He was putting some broken wood on the floor with his magic from his horn and had them as an arrow shape.

"What are you doing?" Shooting Star ask with confused.

"I'm making some sigh for Melody, Buttons and Sweet Stuff." He explain as he finish the next one. "To know where we went, it will be easy for them."

Shooting Star had forget her confused and glad about Fixit idea. So does Ember, as she notices it too.

"Good thinking Fixit." She said. "It will be easy for us too. We're glad you came along."

Fixit was glad to hear those comforted from Ember, because he was thinking about Melody and her two friends. When Martino came beside him.

"You were worried about Melody, right?" He inquired and knowing he cares for her.

Fixit was stung from Martino and try to hide his emotions. "Well…huh…I just…wanted to make sure she, Buttons and Sweet Stuff can catch up with us." Fixit try to explain a bit. "You now when they're done."

"When you'll going to tell her?" ask Martino.

"Tell her what?"

"You know, how you like her."

"Well…I really don't know. You not worry about Buttons, are you?"

Martino does had a crush on Buttons and try to be a good friend to her. He would have stay with her and make sure she won't get any trouble. But she got her two friends with her and yet he hope she be all right.

Just then, the seven ponies came to a big door and Arthur is hoping that this is the door to the library. As he open it, he was right and Ember was stung with amazement.

There was a whole of old books and there were shelves of books on each one. There even a pile of scrolls and some desks for study and reading. Though the library with a miss too, some of the bookcases were tumble over and had a lot of dust and fallen stones.

"How wonderful." Ember whaled with delight and rush over to one shelve of books and scrolls. "I bet they have something interesting, even the scrolls. If my mum see this, she will be thrilled.

"Were there any scholars here?"

"Only a few." Said Arthur. "They take care of this chamber and write the scrolls. Even keeping this room quiet, and now it even quieter."

"And it can use a bit of cleaning." Jasmine added by blowing some dust and then sneeze.

"But which book that tells the secret of the knights?" Shooting Star wonder, as there so many back that she doesn't know which one.

"I wish I knew." Arthur sigh.

"Then we better start looking." Ember suggested. "And we had a long way to look."

She was right, since there a lot of books and scrolls, the search for the secrets has just begun.

* * *

Just outside the castle, just further a way for it. There something in a dark cave that was been made by a big creature. Something that moaning and snoozing in the darkness of the cave, something big and dangerous.

Just then it opened its burning red eyes and sniffing in the air.

"What have we here?" he moaned and growl. "I think I can smell…ponies."

* * *

 **Oh uh. What will happen now?**


	7. The legend of the stone

**I would have finish the chapter before the first day of February. But oh well, better late than ever.**

 **My sister told me that male ponies are know as geldings, which is also stallions. That they are both. I just put gelding or stallions for Arthur and the three stallions in Ember gang.**

 **I also saw the sneak peek of My Little Pony season 6. Can't wait to see it, even the cute baby princess with big wings.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Ember, Arthur and their five friends had already been searching through the books of the library, trying to find anything that tells the secret of what the stallion knights are hiding. But they found no glues about it, which is hard to search and it's already been an hour. Also each of the ponies had look through thirty books.

"Anypony found anything?" Ember inquired as she closed her next book.

"Not yet." Replied Jasmine.

"There's no clues about what we are looking for." Said Fixit.

"You telling me." Shooting Star complain about how many the old books are.

"We can't give up." Ember declared with encouragement. "The secret is must be in one of these books."

Arthur agrees with Ember and how grateful she is of help him finding the secret of his tribe. As he continued searching through the books on the book shelve, he notice a funny looking book with no title. When he pull it, the bookcase began to move. The book he just pulled was not really a book but a lever.

The ponies were startle by the noise and the movement of the bookcase where Arthur was.

"What that you've found Arthur?" ask Filbert when came to him. "What happen?"

"I not sure." Said Arthur.

Ember and the other stop of what they're and came to Arthur and surprise that the bookcase reviled a hidden chamber. It was dusty and a bit dark in there. Also in the middle of the chamber was a book stand with a bright blue book.

"That a pretty looking book." Jasmine admired the book.

They went in the hidden chamber, though is a bit small by there's enough room. They look at the bright blue book and title, 'The legends of the mystic knights'.

"That sound interesting." Said Fixit.

"I bet that the book that we were looking for." Ember declared.

"I hope so." Arthur said. "And I bet my family must have keeping it hidden in this hidden room."

"Then let's take a look at it." Shooting Star suggested. "We don't want to waste time."

"What about Buttons, Melody and Sweet Stuff?" ask Jasmine as she remember about them. "Should we let them know?"

"Maybe I should check on them." Martino with an idea. "And see if I can fetch them."

"I'll go with you." Said Fixit. "Just in case."

Ember was wondering of what her three friends were doing and let Martino's idea of finding them. As he and Fixit went off.

"Do you think it a good idea?" ask Shooting Star with a wonder.

"Let's not worry about it." Ember suggested, "Now let's see what in that book."

* * *

Buttons, Sweet Stuff and Melody were in a room filled of wonderful tapestries. Buttons had never seen such work of art of the tapestries, was new kinds of patterns, pictures and colours.

Sweet Stuff was enjoying herself too. She was interesting of the tapestries as much as Buttons, but she rather like to wonder around the room with some interesting things. Like the armoured statures, the candle stands, the ceiling of the room and the outside of the window. She also wonder what the kitchen looks like, since she miss going baking at the café.

As for Melody, she was interesting of the castle too. But she was wondering what the other were going. She starting to feel nervous a bit, but she humming herself with her songs to make her relaxed and clam. It is unsurprised that the two of her friends are enjoying themselves, she doesn't want to ruin their time.

"Oh, this is so wonderful." Said Buttons as she sewed one pieces of one tapestry. "This tapestry has the picture of the night, the trees and a battle of two knights. This is such genius, to show the beauty and tales about them."

"Do you know that in Cantorlot that they do the same?" said Sweet Stuff, "Not by tapestries, but stained glasses. They were bright lights of colours by the sun light."

"We've know about it the stained glasses at Cantorlot and we been there for Ember's coronation."

"Why do you want to sew up the tapestries?" Melody ask Buttons. "Don't you think we should have stay with the others? They're properly in the library by now."

"I know what you mean Melody. But I just like to fix up one tapestry, so I can relax for a while and study the patterns and pictures for my shop back home. Good thing a got my sewing kit."

"I think you plan it to get away from Martino." Sweet Stuff was a thought. "I know it's not of my business and that he drive you crazy. But he is a nice guy and he like to make anypony happy. With his tricks, his jokes and everything."

"Sweet Stuff is right." Melody agreed. "And he's always been a great help. We know you don't think he's your type and you can't figure him out. But you should give a chance or something."

Buttons was unsure of the idea, but she _has_ admitted that Martino is a funny guy, full of energetic in his own way and willing to help her by being so sweet. But she is still unsure, besides she and Martino were too different. How a unicorn like her can be with an earth pony like Martino? And can she give it a try?

But now she needs to be herself for now, before she can work it out. Her two friends watch her being quiet, so she quickly replied. "I'll think about later, I just want to continue this." And then she returned to finish her sewing.

"How long does it take?" ask Melody. "Because it looks like is been an hour."

"Only in ten minutes." Buttons promised. "But don't worry, we'll catch up with the others when I'm done."

Melody hope so, she figured that Ember and the others might be in the library. And knowing how quiet the house of knights is, she had a bad feeling about something will happen.

* * *

Her feeling were close to be right, because something is about to crawl out of its dark cave. With glowing red eyes, a breath of smoke and came with a big foot with great claws out of the dark cave, as it stabbed the ground.

It was coming out with a loud growl and about to follow the scent of the ponies, which they are in the house of knights.

* * *

Back in the library, Ember, Arthur, Shooting Star, Jasmine and Filbert were looking at the bright blue book that Arthur found that looks interesting and let Ember do the reading and search. Since see knows about books while as a student for magic and leaving with her mother at The Heaven Leaf Library.

Then she found something that is so incredibly and exciting.

"Look at this." She said. "This page tell about the first stallion knight of mystical aura and he was the founder and maker of the aura stone."

"The what!?" Shooting Star confused.

"The aura stone." Ember repeated and began to read the legends of the stone. "The aura stone is a mystical gemstone with amazing powers. It can read through any willpower and emotions on those who can hold it and give extra boost of power that no pony has ever seen before.

"It was made by the first stallion knight who was a unicorn and with the mystical powers of aura. He once connected to its powers and added to his sword that can use in battle. To make it stronger and able to cut throw and ageist those with bad will."

They see the picture of the aura stone. It was a round bright blue orb, with burning starlight in the centre.

Arthur believed that he seen the stone's light in his dreams. He remember it was so powerful that he can feel like reaching it.

"That sounds incredible." Jasmine stemmed as she listened.

"And quite rare and powerful." Added Filbert.

"What else does it say?" ask Shooting Star.

"The aura stone has been the treasure to the stallion knights for generations and secret of the one family of the great knights," Ember went on until she reads the name of the family. "The Caliburns."

Which is a shook to Arthur and the three ponies.

"It can passed on to one stallion knight to the other and become its master and keeper. If he master the powers of aura that is both might and magic and be one with the stone.

"Once the stone's powers is unleash," Ember continued, "be use in battle ageist evil with bad will and make the knight unbeatable with powerful magic."

"I think this is way I have to come back here." Said Arthur with a thought. "I have to seek out the aura stone and to succeed my purpose."

"What purpose is that?" ask Jasmine.

"To be powerful knight of magic, combats and aura and take my rightful place. Maybe from here…if my feeling were telling me."

"Dose your father or anypony told you about the stone?" ask Filbert. "And where is hidden?"

"No really. They say I'm not ready to learn the secrets of what they were guarding."

"So how can we find the stone?" Shooting Star inquired. "It could be anywhere, maybe in this castle."

"Not in this castle." Said Ember studying the book. "There a secret cave nearby. Just outside of the house of knight and next to a great rock.

"And look there's a map that can take us there and it not too far from here."

"And that's where the aura stone is kept." Jasmine added. "Right?"

"I bet so. Let's pick up our friends and…"

"Wait a moment." Arthur interrupted as feel thumping from the floor and hear noises.

"What is it?" ask Filbert.

Arthur use his powers to sense a present and with widen eyes with fear.

"I sense danger," he stemmed, "and it's coming this way."

Ember sense it too and she has a bad feeling of what will happen to her other friends.

* * *

Buttons was just done with the tapestry, she look at it that and find it looking great.

"Will now that you're done Buttons." Melody suggested. "We should find the others."

"I think you're right Melody." Sweet Stuff agree and got bored. "I've seen enough of this castle."

"O.K then." Said Buttons and putting her sewing kit away. "Let's find Ember and the other."

When they just about heading to the hall where the great stairs are. They heard some coming from outside and notice the castle shook with some strange thud.

"What was that?" Buttons wonder as she feels nervous. She also had a feeling that she made a mistake of being with Ember and the other.

Then Sweet Stuff smell something, that it smell very strange. "Do you girls smell something?" she ask.

Melody and Buttons smell it too, it smells of brimstone. Then they hear a moaning growl, which made them haggle together with terror and wondering what will happen.

All though one of them couldn't wait, Buttons went slowly of the hole leavening her two friends to wait. She now getting bold, but she was a little nervous as she keep low. She need to look outside of the house of knights, but instead she look through the broken windows.

She seen nothing outside and sighed to relax of there was nothing to be afraid of. But she thought too soon, when she hears the sound of moaning and growling again and this time it even louder.

Then a loud thump. Just outside on the castle ground was a big foot with claws and just over the castle wall was a big creature with scales that are dark bronze and black markings and spikes that are thick as stones and colour black. With large wings and a long tail. And the head of the beast had two horns, one long one on the right and a broken half one of the left. It has big burning eyes and huge white teeth.

As Buttons shared in fear and weakness to seeing the one monster that might have destroy Arthur's home and have it in ruins.

What she weakness, the creature of destruction and with a dark soul as he came over the stone walls and come slowly to the house of knights.

A dragon.

* * *

 **Dunn Dunn Dunnnnn.**

 **This remind me of Smug in the hobbit, when he sniff and grin. And when he rampage the dwarfs' kingdom.**

 **I'm also a big fan of dragons, even Spyro the dragon.**


	8. Scorch

**Working with this chapter took me for days or a week.**

 **I thought a dragon will be a new villain for this story, for he mention the dragon Smug in the Hobbit or Malefor in the legend of Spyro.**

 **Enjoy this one, because this will be scary.**

* * *

"Buttons." Melody whispered to Buttons, as she is not too far away. "What is it?"

Buttons didn't reply, she was still watching the big terrifying dragon. He was bigger than any dragon and much meaner.

Melody and Sweet Stuff came close to Buttons, knowing she was frozen with fear and they spotted the dragon as he growl.

"Buttons!" Melody stemmed quietly. "Get back!"

Buttons slowly took few steps back with her two friends.

"We have to warn Ember and the others." Buttons said quietly.

They move quiet and quickly up the great stairs to the second floor, until they ran into Martino and Fixit.

"Hey, what's the big rush?" Martino wonder.

"No time to talk." Buttons stemmed. "We need to find the others. Now."

"What wrong?" ask Fixit.

Just then they heard the dragon breaking in by getting one talon through the door and breaking it down. So he can look into the castle to find the ponies.

Fixit has found the answer to his question and see that thing had got worse.

"Come on." He said. "Follow me."

They ran through the hall way to the library, until they meet up with the others. They just left the library and taking the book with them.

"Ember." Melody whaled. "There a dragon outside."

"A dragon?" ask Ember.

"Yes." Buttons added. "I've saw him just outside at the drawbridge. We can't go out that way and that dragon is much bigger and meaner."

Just then they heard the sound of the growl voice of the dragon, as it echo through the hall way.

"I know you're in there, ponies." Said the voice of the beast. "I smell you and I hear your steps. So don't try to hide."

They ponies were now in fear, the dragon is already began to search for them and it won't be long until he finds them.

Arthur is starting to recognise that deep growling voice, for that beast is might be the one that took away his home and sense that his soul was full of destruction and fear.

"I had a feeling that was no ordinary dragon." He said. "And I had a feeling he's the one I thought it will be."

"The one that made you home in ruins?" ask Sweet Stuff.

Arthur nodded and that he think it is him.

Ember can sense the dragon too, as an alicorn and with strong magic that she was gifted with. She can sense negative enough, with dark magic. And even other enough.

Just then the ponies can hear something outside near the windows that they were close to. The dragon was peeking through the windows and holes in the walls looking for them.

"Where are you?" he said looking through one window. "Where are you?"

"We need to move now." Filbert suggest.

"But where?" Shooting Star complained. "We can't go out the way we came. And where do we hide?"

"I know where." Said Arthur as he remembers again. "This way and hurry."

They gallop in a different direction, just beside the library. Arthur was not sure way his going, but he hope he remember well.

"Were we going Arthur?" Ember inquired.

"We need to get to the callers," he said. "It's just underground. We should be safe there."

"Is it close?" ask Ember.

"We need to get to the dining hall. There should be a…"

Right before Arthur can continued. A great shake on the castle had stop them for a while. The dragon was fast than he looks and smarter. For he was now at the other side of the castle wall where the ponies are.

Melody and Buttons nearly screamed there. As they ponies stop where they are and freeze quietly.

But as it became quiet and clear the ponies went on, letting Arthur led the way.

"Ember." Jasmine said to the alicorn. "Do you have the golden heart with you?"

"That's a good an idea." Said Shooting Star with hopes up. "We can take him down if we powered up with the heart."

Ember is now a shame and foolish. When she struggle to say. "I'm sorry…but I just…left it at home."

"What?" Buttons whaled. "I didn't bring it with you?"

"I thought we can handle it without it. And my mother doesn't what me to lose it."

"But how we can handle this problem?" Shooting Star complain again.

"I don't know. I'll work it out when we get underground."

The ponies reach in to the dining hall, a wide hall with burned and broken wooded tables and seats. With mugs, plates and barrels with no drinks. There was a kitchen just close and where the cellar is and it's just underneath the kitchen.

The ponies were approaching the kitchen. When suddenly, one of the holes in the roof got bigger by some claws. And some bricks and dust came fallen down on the ponies. They did not get injured, only got a little dusty. That Buttons can complain.

As the ponies looked up, where the hole is on the roof. Their horrors had risen up with their eyes wide opened. The dragon was looking out them, as he caught up to them.

"So," the dragon hissed. "We have ponies in my realm."

The ponies remain still and surprise to hear him talk. Arthur can see it, the image of the beast that's been hunting his dreams and his past that the dragon was the one attack.

"It's been a years since I've ponies in house of knight. Not since I came and took it."

"So…" said Ember boldly. "You are the beast that destroy this great home of knights."

"So you know about the stallion knight?" the dragon hissed again. "This use to be their realm. But now that I took and I remove those pathetic fools who try so hard to take me down. This land is mine, everything here is mine."

As he look at Ember, he notice her horn and wings.

"If I am not mistaking. You must be an alicorn. How interesting."

"I am an alicorn." Ember bravely said. "And I don't know who you are, but you can't just flew in and destroy a peaceful part of Equestria."

The dragon roar with laughter, the laugh was so loud that roar through wind and blow through the ponies souls.

"You think you can come here and telling me that I made a silly idea? Do be a silly pony that you are. I do what I wish, take what I wish and even kill what I wish.

"I am Scorch! And I am strong and unbeatable. No knight can take me, nor as the power to do it."

"Well were not afraid of you." Shouted Shooting Star, though she is a bit nervous. Even her friends and surprise that how they shouldn't be afraid.

"Do you have to say that?" mutter Fixit.

"You should be afraid." Said Scorch with an evil grin. "I can taste your fears and I haven't had a meal for a while."

He approach his head through the hole, getting a little close to the ponies and show them his horrid grin and his glitter red eyes.

Ember cannot let him get close to her friends. She lights up her horn and blast the beast in the face. Her beam is strong enough to stop Scorch and push him back. But he feels no pain, as the blast didn't effect on him.

Ember tries again, this time on to his chest, but there no affects. It's like no alicorn magic can hurt this dragon.

"What's wrong with my blast?" Ember cried with fear.

"It looks like his scales are too thick." Filbert inquired.

"That's right." Said Scorch. "I am amour both above and below. Not blast of magic can affect me, not even a brave knights' weapon."

Arthur tried his blast, but nothing. He got out his sword, which he has to fight like a real knight.

"You're not going to fight him, are you?" Melody cried to Arthur.

"Dose this let I have a choice." Arthur mutter.

"No Arthur." Ember inquired. "You can't handle this monster. We must get out now!"

She had an idea that might help. She use her blazing light to shine on Scorch to make him blind for a while. Which give Ember and her friends a chance to get away, by getting into the kitchen to the cellars.

They quickly shut the door and had it bolted. But it won't keep them safe much longer.

"There's the door to the cellars." Arthur pointed to a door and had his sword still leveret from his horn.

The ponies hurry down to the cellars where a lot of piles of barrels. It was dark down there, but Ember, Buttons and Fixit use their horn to get some lights. It was quiet for a while, but they can hear Scorch's rage as he shake the castle a bit.

"Now what will we do?" Melody declared.

"We can't just stay down here." Jasmine inquired. "We might be trap like rats."

"Dose anypony had any ideas?" mutter Martino.

"I shouldn't have left the golden heart back that the library." Ember sighed. "If only there something else."

"What about the aura stone?" suggest Shooting Star. "Can it help?"

Ember had forgot about the aura stone and she still has the bright blue book about it.

"What's the aura stone?" ask Sweet Stuff.

"The one we might be seeking." Said Arthur. "The stallion knights and my farther has been keeping it safe."

"It also has some special powers." Ember added. "That can do anything to fight a mighty foe, by power up magic and aura and do something that nopony has done before."

"That's sound cool." Said Fixit. "But where can we find it?"

"There a map in the book we find. But we need to get out first."

Arthur put his sword away and began to move some barrels from the far corner of the cellars.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine wonder as she and the other watch him.

"I didn't finish to tell you all why we came down here." He explained. "There should be a secret passage way that can lead us out of the house of knights and into the woods just near here."

The nine ponies were relived, when there's a way out.

"How did you know about the secret passage way?" ask Ember.

"It is how I escaped." Arthur explained again. "No one knows about it, but my father. Now where's that switch?"

Arthur press the wall a few times in each stone arch on the wall. One of them is a switch to open the secret passage way. When he press the next stone, it's been push back and the wall began to move. Which made the cellars shake a little and reviled an opening on the wall.

"Oh right!" cheered Sweet Stuff.

"That's amazing." Said Melody.

"Will it help us get out?" ask Buttons.

"If I remember it right." Said Arthur.

"Well," Martino suggested. "What are we…?"

Just then the cellars began to shake again and there's some noises coming from the door from the kitchen. Scorch has found out where they are. And then he burst through with one fist with claws, to reach and try to grab one of the ponies.

"Quick!" cried Ember. "Let's get out!"

Then ponies hurry into the secret passage way, just before the dragons' claws could reach them.

When Scorch couldn't find them, nor feel them. Because the ponies had made into the passage way. He move his talons out of the cellars and had the roof of the cellars tumble down. The fallen stones and black dust is coming down fast, which is about to clover the secret passage way.

"That was to close." Jasmine puffed.

"No kidding." Martino added. "He nearly had us."

"My mum was right. We have met a great treat and I never thought it was going to be like this."

"And we came face to face with the monster that destroy the village," Arthur added, "Had the house of knights in ruins and took over this land that I had in my colt hood. Which is Scorch, the beast from my past and nightmares."

"Did you see the size of him?" mutter Shooting Star. "And the look on his face? That dragon is so evil and tough."

"He's not like Princess Twilight's dragon." Said Buttons.

"You mean Spike?" said Ember. "He's a baby dragon and a nice dragon."

"But a good this that he not a big terrifying bad dragon that breathe out fire and crash anypony in sight." Sweet Stuff whaled, as she mention Scorch.

"And it appears that my magic has no effect on him. He scales must have protected him and a good thing that he didn't breathe out his fire on to us."

"Maybe he doesn't want to waste it." Said Fixit.

"Let's not talk about it. Right now we must help our friends and work out how we can handle or get us far away from that dragon."

"Why don't we stick to the other plan?" inquired Melody. "Like finding this magical stone you mention earlier."

"If the book said it's true about the aura stone." Said Arthur with a suggestion. "It might have the power to help us out. If we find the cave that hides the stone."

"Then let's go get It." Mutter Buttons. "I mean we can't stay underground forever."

"I like your style." Martino with smirk look on Buttons. "It really inspired me."

That make Buttons eyes rolled and had her hoof hold her head. He always ignores her to pieces. The same way with the others.

"No time for your childes charms Martino." Filbert suggested him. "We need to move."

"He right." Jasmine agreed. "Let's go now, while we still have time."

Ember agrees too and let Arthur lead the way again. He knows the passage way as mush he can remember, if he can't.

He hope that Scorch would not know about their escape how he did a long time ago. He also wonder how can he fight a powerful beast.

* * *

 **Twilight and her friends have defected Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra without the elements of harmony.**

 **My Ember will manage without the golden heart, if she can.**

 **This is one dangerous adventure for her and her nine friends. Even without Twilight and her friends.**


	9. The hidden cave

**I don't know if I done well for this chapter, but I hope I do well.**

 **I know that in My Little Pony is about fantasy, adventure and also comedy.**

 **If I try to put into it, because this is new. Without Twilight and her friends.**

* * *

"How much further is the way out Arthur?" Melody ask.

The ponies know that they're still underground. That the secret passage is really a tunnel, but the wall around them where in stone. Ember wonder if this secret passage way must have been built as a secret since the house of knight has been founded. Which is so interesting.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Said Arthur. "It's been a long time since I've once been down here. But if I can remember it right. There should be some stair that lead to a hatch that can get us out."

"That's great." Mutter Buttons. "I think I can feel some dirt on my coat."

"Relax Buttons." Said Filbert. "It didn't hurt to have a bit of dirt."

"I have soil in my shop." Said Jasmine. "And they don't bothered me."

"Not even the flower I use for baking." Added Sweet Stuff.

"There." Arthur showing some light ahead of the passage way. There were stairs that leads up.

As they go up, there was a square with light line in each edge.

"This that the hatch?" ask Fixit.

"It must be." Said Ember. "And from those lines of light. It must be sun light and I can feel the air."

"Then let's get out of this dark." Shooting Star deminded. She miss being flying in the air and not fun of being underground.

"Wait." Arthur stop her. "Let's make sure it safe. Scorch might still be looking for us."

Arthur suggested that he'll go first to check it and he knows how to open the hatch by pushing it. It was heavy, but he push as hard as he can. Until the hatch was lifted open and sun light burst through the dark.

The ponies covered their eyes, because the light too bright, but they're happy to feel some fresh air.

Arthur slowly lifted the hatch and the light reived some grass, bushes and huge trees. Arthur can see that he and his friends are now in the woods and further away from the house of knights. He looked around to see if there any danger. It was clear, quiet and quite safe. If there's no giant evil dragon around.

Arthur got out of the hatch and made it wider enough for his friends to come out. One by one the ponies are out of the passage, happy enough to be outside from the house of knights and further away from that big beast.

Sweet Stuff take a deep breath and sigh happily by the fresh air. "The air is sweet and happy to be in the sun light."

"And happy enough to be in the air again." Added Shooting Star as she in the air with her wings.

"Let's not celebrate." Ember reminding them. "We need to find the cave that holds the aura stone. The map in this book can guide us there."

"What about the dragon?" Melody feeling worried. "There no telling he'll find us out here. He can smell us."

"That's right." Said Buttons as she remember. "He notices when we're in the house of knights and find us in there, while smelling us."

"Hate to admitted." Said Fixit. "That Scorch is one powerful dragon."

"And not like any dragon in Equestria." Filbert added. "That came out of nowhere and attack a town and castle with destructed powerful."

"I think we find that stone now." Suggested Jasmine. "Scorch might still be at the castle looking for us and there's no telling that he might notice we're out here."

"You're right Jasmine." Said Ember agreed "We better start looking for the hidden cave right now." She look into the book with the map in it. "We're just next to these huge trees and it looks like the hidden cave is not too far from here. Just in the spot known as the Stone Area."

"That's sounds like a piece of cake." Said Sweet Stuff. "Let's go there now."

But then Arthur suggested. "Wait. It will be safer if I go to the hidden cave and get the stone."

The ponies were puzzled and shock of what Arthur suggested.

"What do you mean, you go to the cave?" inquired Shooting Star.

"I can't let you all get into any trouble." Arthur declared. "Now that we meet that monster that took away my home. And the stone is might the resume have to come here. I bet it is my duty and my destiny to claim it."

"But you can't go alone." Ember confirmed. "There no telling what you might run into and it might be too risky."

"But I can't waist time. I must do, what I must do."

Ember had heard that before. It was when she had to help Twilight and her friends' ageist Merissa and her ageist Terra and getting the golden heart back. It was her responsibility, even with her as the fifth alicorn princess. She understand what Arthur mean and trying to do for his task. And she wanted to help him. Not from her head, but from her heart and love.

"No Arthur. You must let me came you." She suggested. "Just in case you need help."

"Don't forget about us." Shooting Star inquired. "There's no way you'll be letting us out of this."

"We're our friends Arthur." Filbert added. "And friends are always there for each other. And we're here to help you, remember."

"I know what you're trying to do for me." Arthur confirmed. "But I can't risk…"

"We will not let you go alone," Ember went on and interrupted. "And you might need me, no matter what happen."

Arthur had never thought that Ember will be so stubborn, as must as he did. He knows Ember too well and how strong she is. By being so brave, smart and kind hearted. It is how he feels about her and how she been at his side. Whenever he was down. But he can't risk of getting her involved or getting hurt. This is his legacy and something he must achieved. By coming stronger and be a stallion knight of aura.

But Ember does have a point of one thing. She can read the map that is in the book that they got from the library. And from the look of his friends, they want to be with him more than Ember did. As they still want to help.

By then, he give up and sigh. "O.K. You can come with me. By you must understand, that this my legacy and my own responsibility. That I have to take."

Ember stared into Arthur's eyes and nodded without saying a word.

"Then let's go."

"Well this one big day we have to day." Martino said. "That I thought it will be great, but it turn out to the craziest day ever. Even the time we…"

"Would you shut up!?" snapped Shooting Star and dragged him along. "And come on!?"

Ember had to make sure that she study the map, so she can look to see which way to go. She was surprise when Shooting Star snapped at Martino. She almost as hot-headed as Rainbow Dash or Applejack. But she was now worried about Arthur, he start to feel impatient and desperate to get to the cave and find the stone. She hope that nothing goes wrong for Arthur.

* * *

The woods was as quiet as the ten ponies walk through it. It is good for them, but they have to keep an eye out of that dragon and make sure to keep their ears open, so if they can hear him coming.

"Are we going the right way?" ask Buttons. "What if we get lost?"

"The Stone Area is just through those trees," said Ember, "and get through the brambles. We should be there in ten minutes."

"Oh." Sweet Stuff smiled. "If there's brambles. That means there berries. Bet they taste good."

"But their just in our way." Mutter Filbert trying to move the leave from the brambles.

"I'll take care of it." Said Arthur. Getting his sword and cut through the branches and leave to make it easy to get through.

"That is helpful." Ember said proudly.

"Why can we fly there?" ask Shooting Star flapping about. "I won't be there in two minutes."

"Better not." Filbert suggested. "Scorch will surly spot you in mid-air."

He does have a point, though Shooting Star is three feet high. But she had to stay close or there will be trouble.

Fixit was quite close to Melody. He wonder if he can talk to her while walking with her. He can't shake those feelings he had for her. That he can try to get a chance with her, like Martino told him. But how can they work their deferens? He's a unicorn and she a pegause. What if she'll reject him? What if he's not good for her? No. He can't let fear hold him back. He has to try. Will he?

"Are you Okay, Fixit?" said a soft voice. Melody notice that Fixit is acting strange for a moment when he near her.

Fixit snapped out of his thoughts and panic a little. "What? Ah. Nothing." He stemmed. "I'm just fine. Why you ask?"

"You seem a bit dose off for a second."

"No need to worry. I'm just thinking about thinks."

"About the stone? The dragon? Or something?"

"Well…it's…something alright." Fixit begin to straggle. Can he try to tell her how he feel? Or can he hold it for a while? "I…just thought that…"

"I think we're getting close." Arthur called out. As he see a clearing up ahead.

Melody turn back to Fixit and said with a smile. "I think perhaps you can tell me about it later. If that's Okay?"

"Well. Okay." said Fixit with a nervous look. And then sighed. That was close. But he nearly blow. What can he tell her? When he'll get the right moment?

They always been friends, but now Fixit wants to be more than friends with Melody. She was so kind, caring, talented with her music and songs and graceful. And flies so well with grace, which is goes so well with her talents.

How can he be so worthy for her? That he can do magic like other unicorns, by making things that are mechanic and fix things that are broken. But he can't do magic like Ember can or Arthur can.

Perhaps he'll get a chance to talk to Melody later. When he recovers, a bit.

As soon as the ponies got in the clearing, they came towards a cliff wall, an area with boulders and rocks. Right at the top where a lot of sharp stones with more trees behind.

"Is this the right place?" ask Shooting Star.

"Of course." Said Ember. "This is Stone Area. With there's a lot of rocks with a cliff wall."

"Then they should have call it rocky wall." Martino wish to add. "Or rocky pit."

Just then, Arthur can sense something through his horn and his mind. Something is call him, something with great powers and aura. He believe it's the stone and he getting close.

"What's up?" Filbert ask, as he notices him.

"I don't know." Said Arthur. "But somehow I can sense the aura stone. And we must be close to the hidden cave."

"That's good." Said Buttons. "But I do see a cave around here."

"The cave is there some way." Ember taking another look in the book. "It is behind one of those boulders. But it didn't tell which one."

"Then let's look around." Jasmine suggested. "We might as well find out. Not by stand around here."

Ember agreed to Jasmine. And suggest they should start looking. The skies are getting darker and a bit cloudy. And there's no telling what else might happen. I hopefully they don't want to meet up with the evil dragon again.

"I hope we won't get a rock slide." Muttered Fixit looking at the top of the cliff with scary looking rocks.

"Don't let them spook you." Said Filbert patted them. "As long as we are careful."

"I wonder what else we might find." Sweet Stuff wonder.

"We might never know." Shooting Star smiled and putting her arm around her neck. "And we're just on to part two of the quest."

The ponies looking around the rocks and boulders and the corners of the cliff. But there's no clue or anything about the hidden cave. Stone Area is a big area with edges and close as dangerous with high rocks.

"This is harder than it looks." Ember muttered as she search one corner of the cliff.

"You telling me." Buttons complained. "We've searched for like seven minutes."

Arthur know he can sense the stone. He though he can try sense it again, he can find to entrances to the cave. In a moment, he can feel the mystic energy. It coming from behind a stone boulder that hasn't been search yet. He wonder if he can try push it or left up with his magic, but the boulder is too heavy. So he might need help.

"Ember!" he called. "I think I find it, but I need help."

Ember and the rest of the ponies come rushing to him. He saw the boulder and telling that the cave might be behind it.

"Are you sure?" ask Ember.

"Positive." Arthur honest, yet he hope he is. "Help me move this boulder."

Arthur, Martino and Filbert got in one side of the boulder and try to push it. Ember, Jasmine and Shooting Star join in to give them a helping hoof. Until the boulder began to move a side. Then appeared from the boulder was an opening. The hidden cave. It was dark in there and had some stairs that lead down some way.

"This is it." Ember with joy. "The hidden cave."

"Wow." Sweet Stuff with widen eyes with excitement. "It's so dark, full of wonder and spooky."

"Do you think the stone is in there?" ask Melody.

"That's what the book said." Said Ember as she learn it from the book she still hold. "There's one way to get it."

"That must mean we have to go in a dark tunnel again." Buttons complained a bit.

"Oh. Come on Buttons." Said Shooting Star. "Where your sprite of adventure?"

"I should first." Arthur suggested. "Telling what else is in there."

Arthur went in the cave first without any harm. But suddenly, something stop Ember and the others from coming in with him.

"Arthur wait!" Ember shouted to get Arthur attention.

Arthur turn his head to Ember and surprise of what happen. There was some kind of barrier, a spell that hold the ponies back and keep out.

"Hey. What is this?" Shooting Star snapped, try get in the cave by banging the barrier.

"No fair." Whaled Sweet Stuff. "Let us in!"

"It looks like the cave is protected by magic." Fixit realized it.

"Can you remove this spell Ember?" ask Buttons.

"I don't if I can." Said Ember. "It looks unbreakable and been created with strong magic that I never heard or seen before."

"But why is it only Arthur that can get in?" Jasmine wonder.

"That's is weird." Said Filbert.

That is something Ember was curious about. She and her friends can't get through the barrier, but Arthur can. Then realized what it mean, which it much harder for her.

Arthur realized it too, how he's the only one who can get in the cave and turn to way it leads. The stone is someway in there and he still believe that he is the one to find it and find out about his right about it duty and his destiny.

But then he turn back to Ember and his friends. That he hate to leave them and go in, alone.

"Arthur." Fixit with widen eyes. "You're not thinking of…?"

"I'm afraid so." He said. "Since I'm the only one who got in. I have you do this. If you all understand."

The six mares and the three stallions look at each other, wondering if it's a good idea. For they were now worried about it and what will happen to Arthur.

As for Ember, she remember what Arthur told her before they came here after the escape. Ember look at Arthur. She didn't want to let him go alone, but knowing that this is his time. Time for him to become stronger and take the task of becoming a stallion knight, with the power of aura. Like his father and the knights before him.

She give up and sigh. "Do it Arthur, this task is made for you."

Her friends were shock to hear that, even the three stallion.

"But you don't have to do this."

"But I have to." Arthur declared. "This is something a have to take part of and I know I have to do thing."

"Are you sure about that?" Shooting Star question. "We can't let you go alone in there."

"Don't worry about me. And I'll be back, if I can find the stone. I promise."

He shared at Ember, knowing that she might be worried.

Ember shared at him too. Is she sure of letting him go? Her heart tells her she can't, because she really love him. But her head tells her she has to. Arthur need to do what his task tells him.

Then without saying a word, she nodded.

"Be careful in there Arthur." Said Arthur. "And we understand that this task is made for you. We'll wait for you out here."

Arthur nodded and had down in the hidden cave alone.

Ember eyes were close to fill with tears, but Arthur promise he'll be back safely.

"So what do we do now?" ask Fixit.

"I don't know." Said Ember. "But wait until Arthur gets back."

"Well I like you have something to eat." Martino mutter. "I haven't eating for a whole day."

"He right about one thing." Said Jasmine. "It has been a long day since we came here."

"And it looks like it will be dark soon." Melody added. She notices the sun is about to set and it will be an hour until it gets darker."

Not to mention it is getting cloudy, that it might rain or not.

"I just we can take a break, for now." Ember admitted.

"But what about Scorch?" Buttons stammed to remind everypony. "He might find us here, by smelling us out."

"Let's not worry about him." Said Martino being quite calm. "There no way he'll notices we're here and not in the castle."

That is something that Ember is worried about, she see how strong and dangerous that dragon is. Then she turn to Jasmine, two of them came with the same idea. Sweet Stuff, Melody, Shooting Star and Filbert notices their looks.

And wonder what were they thinking?

* * *

Scorch is searching around and inside the house of knight, looking for the ten ponies. They couldn't have escape from under the castle, until the cellars collapse. It must be the work of that alicorn he met and she might have use her magic.

He also remember the blue unicorn with a sword, which he looks so familiar. He couldn't be one of the great stallion knights and be the only one who escape him a long time ago.

But now, he will not let anypony escape him and that alicorn will be a great prize. If she and her pony friends were not still underground.

Then where they might be?

* * *

 **It had reach to chapter 9.** **My second story of Princess Ember Pureheart end at chapter 9.**

 **There more to come later. Maybe close to 21, the number of chapters of my first story I made. My Little Pony, The search for the golden heart.**

 **It will continued.**


	10. The challenge

**I finish this chapter just on the last day of February and the last day of winter. Winter warp up.**

 **I notice a knight has a title of knight and had to do a challenge.**

 **So enjoy this one. It was the best I can do.**

* * *

It was dark, quiet and glooming in the hidden cave. Arthur was just head down the stone stairs, with a light on his horn. He try not to be nervous, that he a warrior, a knight and this is his one challenge that he had to take. He can't turn back, not until he finds that stone.

Until he reach the end of the stairs, he was surprise to see what his light shine one. On the walls of the cave where line patters of blue light. They just like blood isles and how they spares along the cave.

Arthur was amazed of the beauty of the cave. "I wish Ember and the other were here." He said to himself. "They would have love this."

He went forward along the long narrow passageway of the cave. He follows the lights on the cave walls to show him the way. But as he move forward, he feel a strong sense through his mind. And a voice spook.

" _We've been waiting for you, son of the great stallion knight of aura."_

"Who there?" cried Arthur. "Is there someone in here?"

There was no answer, then the voice came again.

" _We've learn that you have come for the stone. But if you can get to it, you must be tested to see that you are worthy._

" _Complete the challenge that is a head of you, with your skills and courage. If you failed the challenge, then you'll get nothing."_

"What challenge? Who are you?"

" _Proof that you are strong, wise and worthy. Unless you want to turn back."_

"Not until I find the aura stone." Arthur cried and refused to let a haunting voice scared him.

" _Then complete the challenge."_ The voice continues. _"And proof yourself."_

As the voice vanish and Arthur was his self again. He wonder if the cave is enchanted with magic. Like the barrier that stop his friends by coming in with him, the lights on the walls and that strange voice. It told him about a challenge, he wonder what that meant. Is he about to be tested? Is he about to face something that is difficult? That is something he must find out, if he is careful.

* * *

The nine ponies are outside, waiting for Arthur to come out. But they also needed to worry about the evil dragon Scorch. Then Ember and Jasmine had work out idea that can help. So they, Shooting Star, Filbert and Sweet Stuff were in the woods gathering some rare plants that grows in the woods. If they could find some.

The plants they were looking for are known as Ivy Stun Leaves and high scent of Puff Bloom flower.

As for the others, they were waiting for them. And made up a fire with a pot on top with water in it. They had to heat it up for the plan that Ember and Jasmine were working on.

"What was this idea that Jasmine and Ember had planned?" Buttons wonder.

"Well they did say it can help against Scorch." Fixit reminding her. "They should be back with the ingredients that they can add into the pot with the hot water."

"I hope they'll be back soon." Said Melody. "It will be dark soon and it will be more dangerous after dark."

"Fear not Melody." Said Martino. "They will be back. And so will Arthur, when he got the magic stone."

"You mean the aura stone." Buttons mutter. "And I wonder how Arthur is doing in there."

Just then Ember and the others had got out of the woods and came back with the plants they have gathered.

"Sorry we took so long." Shooting Star apologist. "We nearly lost our way back here."

"Is the water boiled?" ask Ember.

"Almost." Said Fixit checking the water in the pot. "It just need another minute."

"Well we need that water boiled. We have to make this special stuff as soon as we can."

"Sweet Stuff." Buttons ask, when she notice her. "Are those berries?"

Sweet Stuff has been gathered a bunch of berries and had eat some of them.

"Yeah." She said. "And they are so yummy."

"But are they safe to eat?"

"Oh yes. And they're taste so good and perfect as they grow in the woods. And smell pretty good."

"Hey." Martino muttered and feeling hungry. "Give me some of those berries. The way you eat them makes me hungry."

The same way as Shooting Star and not surprise for Buttons.

"I just like to know one thing." Filbert being with one wondering question. "What kind of special stuff are you working on?"

"We working on a powerful potion." Jasmine explained that she is helping Ember. "Added with a few Ivy Stun Leaves that can sting the dragons' eyes, along with the pilums of the Puff Bloom Flower that can block his nose."

"That way he won't be able to smell us." Ember added. "And won't be able to spot us. Which should hold Scorch off, since my magic can't get any effect on him."

"Wow." Melody amazed. "From the look of those plants. They look deadly for ponies."

"And powerful enough to hold back that dragon. Good thing Jasmine had spotted them while we were on our way to the hidden cave."

"I just can believe why a dragon like Scorch wanted to hurt other ponies." Jasmine feel bad about it. "I mean, Twilight's dragon Spike was a nice dragon as I can remember. Though he was a cute little baby dragon."

"But any dragon is different." Said Ember. "Some are nice and good, like Spike. And some were mean and bad."

"Like Scorch?" ask Buttons.

Ember nodded.

"Here we go." Fixit whaled as the pot beings to boil, then he ask. "How long then this stuff is ready?"

"It will take a while." Said Jasmine getting the plants ready to put in the pot and she had to be honest. "Though I never made this stuff before."

"I don't too." Ember added. "But we just have to try, if I can remember this when I was a student and learn it from one of the books back home."

Ember was a student, like Twilight is. But now she a princess and hope she good at making this powerful stuff. But she has her friends to help her and with Jasmine who knows about plants has must as she is. But then she look at the hidden cave and wonder what Arthur is going in there and what else he'll find in there.

* * *

Arthur was making his way through the long passage way of the cave. The marking of blue lights still glows on the walls still leads on. Until Arthur came to a surprising part of the cave.

Just in another opening of the cave was some kind of a round chamber, but it looks like an underground temple. With pillars round and to the ceiling of the cave, boulders next to the pillars and four huge touchers that are stone cold.

Arthur was a bit of amazement. How the stallion knights mange to build an underground temple? Maybe to keep the aura stone safe and guarded. Because he learn that is has powerful magic, just like it said in the blue book.

Arthur begin to search for the stone, though it will be difficult to find. Just as he came in the middle of the opening, the touchers begin to light up, with blaze of blue fire and light up the chamber. Arthur was shock to see how the touch lit up and he never thought he was surrounded but blue fire. Is this a trap? Or is it some can of magic that was added to the hidden cave? Maybe to scared intruders away.

In a moment, there was a sound of hoof steps became louder, with the sound of moving armour. And then out of the shadows, was a black pony knight with black armour, a horn and glowing eyes.

Arthur jumped back with a surprise and with a bit of fear. Is this the challenge that he was been warn from the voice earlier, or was all a trick to kill him?

"Hey, I don't want any trouble." Arthur said to the enchanted armour pony. "But whatever it is, I like to know."

There was no reply from the black knight, when it brings a sword with its magic from its horn. Arthur can sense no life in the knights' armour, he guess it could be magic. But what can of magic? But there no time for wondering questions, as Arthur had figure it out what is going on.

"I'm guessing this is the challenge." He said to the black knight. "I had to beat you in single combat. I'm I right?"

The knight nodded without saying a word.

"If I win. You'll show me the stone?"

The knight nodded again.

Arthur takes a deep breath and said. "If that what is about. Then I expect."

He got his sword to start the combat and in a few moments. The combat begins. Arthur went first by charging at the knight with his sword. But then the knight block it with its sword and push Arthur back in full power.

Arthur hold himself to the ground before hitting himself to the wall and then came the knight turn to charge. Arthur quick dough it and try to charge again. It was a sword against sword, a blue unicorn against the enchanted black knight. That it might be guarding the stone someway in the cave that Arthur can sense its energy through his horn.

As the combat went on and the black knight is tougher than Arthur had thought. How could he beat something that wears an armour? When a voice came through Arthur's ear and mind.

" _You were so close young unicorn. You properly look like you are not worthy or strong enough._

" _I thought you were like your father. When his time came, your father rise his title as knight. With honour, justice, wisdom and courage._

" _He did whatever he took. From the looks of you…you have lost your chance to success."_

Arthur was close to defect and hardly getting his breath back. But he cannot let fear stop him, as he still stands. He has come so far, to find what he need to make him complete. His father once told him about the titles of the knight, how they rise it and become the greatest stallion knights.

He will not give up, he had come this far and he will not let anything stop him. From finding his role and earn his title as a knight, like his father and the other knights. As for his friends who were outside the cave waiting for him, even Ember. He promise he'll be back for them, as soon as he get the stone.

"I will succeed." Arthur rising his sprite. "And I will not give up. Time to end this challenge."

He stood with his sword lock on to the black armour knight, when his horn lighten brightly, eyes glowing, mane flowing and his cutie mark lighten. A great power flow around Arthur, as he begins to power up and his sword was also power up with his magic and aura. He going to use a lot of his powers, because it will take a lot of strength to defeat the black knight in armour.

The black knight is locking on to Arthur, as it begin to charge again. This time with one strike.

Arthur was about to do the same, as he blow through his nostrils like a stallion tough and he scape the ground two time with his right front hoof.

Then in a few seconds without a word. He charge right at the black knight. The black knight does the same, as they were doing jousting but with swords.

The final blow has been done. Arthur with still intact, though his power up has been fade. As for the black knight, it has lost a hold of its sword. As it flies and digs its self to the ground, then the black knight flew to its knees and its armour breaks.

Arthur turn to the black knight and shock when it disappeared, as a light burst out from its armour. Then its sword disappeared too.

Arthur wonder what's next. The cave begins to shake, not begin to fall apart but opening a door that is at the end of the chamber. Two parts of the wall with a four pointed star begin to suppurate and revealed another chamber. It was a small chamber with a strange glow inside.

Arthur went in to check it out, he hope it is not part of the challenge. But is not and to his wide open eyes and with a gasp.

There in a small alter with water around it, in a small hole was a bright blue sphere orb with blue and violet fire swirling around and a bright star in the centre inside of it. The aura stone, with the magic powers of aura. Arthur had never seen a beautiful stone and it looks so rare and powerful that any unicorn can feel it flowing through its horn and get to come closer.

Arthur come closer to it, he use his magic to left it up and place it into his hoof. He gaze at it and then the voice spoke through his ear.

" _You have complete the challenge and proven yourself worthy. Now you are on the next step to earn your title as a stallion knight._

" _The stone has pass on to you. Use it wisely and care. But beware of its powers and never use it in rage and angry."_

Arthur snapped out is surprise. What does the voice mean _beware of its powers?_

" _Use it with the emotions and willpower you have earn already."_

"What do you mean?" ask Arthur in wonder.

" _That is something you will find out on your own. The stone will sense through your feelings and be one with your powers and your aura."_

Then the voice vanishes, leaving Arthur alone with the aura stone. Arthur now wonder what the voice mean. And who was it that spoke to him. But there's something about it that is so familiar.

But it doesn't matter. He got the stone now and then he make his way back to his friends outside.

* * *

Ember and her friends were just finish the special stuff, that they now call it the Stun liquid. Buttons had sewed up small bags for the liquid to hold in. Jasmine and Sweet Stuff pour some of the liquid into one of each bag, so they'll become as bombs.

The stuff is hot because it boiled, that it hard to hold one bag while the liquid went pouring in and hard to keep the bags together.

"How many bags we have left?" ask Ember.

"We've done three." Said Jasmine. "But we still need a few more."

"Well we only got one bag left." Buttons showing one empty bag she made. "And I don't know if I had enough to do more."

"And it looks like the pot is nearly empty." Martino added as he check the hot pot.

"No worry." Said Sweet Stuff. "Look in it again. There just enough for one more bag."

"But we're not sure it's enough." Ember inquired. "But I know this liquid is strong enough."

Jasmine was about to pour the last bit of the liquid into the last bag. This time, Filbert is now hold the bag. So that Sweet Stuff will have time to cool of her hoofs.

Jasmine was surprise to see him help her. As she pour the last liquid into the last bag he was hold and blush when her face was so close to his. How beautiful his blue eyes were when she look at them and how sweet he is. But she must focus one the last bag and not get embarrass. Or else she'll get clumsy be accidently pour the liquid on to his hoof.

"You amaze me Jasmine." Said Filbert.

"Ah…Like what?" Jasmine ask feeling nervous.

"I never through you can make this stuff. Even the ones back in you flower shop."

"Well. It is one of my many talents. And I hope this liquid should help us with our dragon problem. Which is the first time."

"I hope so too." Filbert smile.

Jasmine blush again and show a little smile. When she done pouring the liquid and carefully tied up the bag.

Fixit was wondering if he can try to talk with Melody, since she is quite next to her and seeing how pretty she is. With her bright green eyes, indigo mane and her lavender coat. Even her sweet melodic voice. Although there a lot of ponies around and he'll be embarrass while talking to her in front of them. That will make him a fool. He wonder is he can talk to Melody alone and taking a little stroll. But what things he was going to say?

Ember is now worried about Arthur. It's been an hour and the skies is getting dark with yellow and orange colour. The sun is setting and there telling what will happen. She went back to the cave, checking if the barrier still there and wonder is there a way to get through and help Arthur. But when she was nearly there, Arthur came out safely.

"Arthur!" Ember cried happily and got the other ponies attention.

Ember rush over and hug Arthur with delight. But she surprise to see him sweaty and a bit dirty. She wonder what happen in there.

"Arthur you're back!" cheered Shooting Star as she flew in with Melody and Filbert. The others came rush in with their hoofs.

"But what happen?" Melody inquired with a wondering question. As she notice he was sweaty and dirty. "Are you alright?"

"It was a long story." Said Arthur. "And I find the stone." He show Ember and the other the aura stone, just has he promise.

"The Aura Stone." Ember with amazement. The stone was just like the picture in the book.

"How pretty." Sweet Stuff taking a look at it.

Buttons does the same, how the stone was a bright jewel. "More than pretty." She said. "It beautiful."

"And full of powerful magic." Said Arthur as he hold the stone. "I better hold on to it. It's now my responsibility, as I learn back there. And thanks for waiting around for me."

"No problem." Said Ember. "We were just busy ourselves."

"Ember and Jasmine had work out some power stuff that can hold off Scorch." Filbert added.

"That sounds great." Arthur impress. "What…" Just before he can continued, there was a great thump. That shakes the ground and had some small rocks falling down from the cliff.

The ten ponies move away from the cliff, which it was now a bit dangerous and there might be a rock slide.

"What was that?" Martino cried.

Then they heard a growl and a smell of smoke. The ponies' fears had come to them in horror. Just appeared to them in the opening and nearly close to them, was the beast that they don't want to meet up again.

Scorch.

"Here we go again." Shooting Star mutter with wide open eyes of terror.

* * *

 **Dunn Dunn Dunnnnn, again. I want to make this exciting.**

 **They may have got the stone, but there more for it to come.**

 **Keep your heads on, or your hoofs on if I can add.**


	11. Facing the dragon

**Three things I had to do, make this story, read my books and taking care of my oldest sister.**

 **This next chapter will be exciting and scary. And the best I can think of.**

 **So enjoy.**

* * *

"There you are, my little ponies." Scorch hissed with a wicked grin. "You think you can try to get away from me?"

The ponies had never thought that Scorch had figure out where they are. They need to avoid him or else they're dead meat.

Scorch notice that Arthur was hold something, something that is bright and rare.

"What have you got there? Something sort of gem?"

"That is none of your business!" Ember shouted.

Arthur need to hold on to the aura stone, he can't let Scorch get his claws on it.

"She right! Why don't you just go away!?" Buttons yelled angrily.

Scorch chuckled. "How feisty that you are and how brave. But afraid that won't protect you from me. For I am the most powerful dragon and no pony of any kind can escape or stand against me."

"Did we hear that back in the castle?" ask Martino to the nine ponies.

"And he is a meanie." Mutter Sweet Stuff.

Scorch is about to approach the ponies. Ember cannot let him get to her friends, as she use her blast from her horn and hit right into Scorch's face. It did push him back a bit, but it won't stop him.

"You are strong with you magic, alicorn." Said Scorch with a grin. Ember magic still doesn't take any damage on him. "And cleaver. But not cleaver enough to help you and your friends."

He take a deep breath and about to let out his fire. Ember notice it in horror and with wide open eyes.

"Get out of the way!" She cried. "We can't let him toast us!"

The ponies notice and quick gallop of into different direction, just before they can dough the fire blast. Scorch just miss them and how big those flames are. The dark memories can back to Arthur, he see those flame before from his past. There no doubt that Scorch is the beast from his past and nightmares.

"That was close." Filbert sighed.

"Quick!" Ember yelled. "In to the woods!"

The ponies had into the woods as quickly as they could. Ember had to make sure that Scorch won't get to them, she remember the huge rock on the cliff and then an idea came to her. She teleport herself near the hidden cave and blast again on the dragon to get his attention.

"Why don't you try to grab me? You slow old lizard." She shouted.

"You are a good prize for me." Said Scorch. "That you'll be the first alicorn that I can have."

He rise his right claw to grab right at Ember.

"Ember, no!" Arthur cried as he watch her.

Scorch's claws came right at her. But then she teleport out of the way and had the claws hit the wall of the cliff. Making it shake and cause the rock to tumble down on to Scorch's front side of his body. All is out was his tail and back legs, his head and arms are now buried under the big pile of rocks.

Ember reappeared next to Arthur, which he was amazed of her.

"That was brilliant, my princess." He said.

"Let's hurry to the others." Ember pointed to the woods. "Those rocks won't hold him for much longer."

"Then let's get as far away from here."

They hurry into the woods, as Scorch try to get himself out of the heavy rocks.

"That was a good move you made back there Ember." Martino said to Ember as she caught with the others.

"It's not over yet." Ember suggested. "We need keep moving so we can get as far away from him. He might coming after us."

The ponies galloped through as fast as possible. Although they are not sure where they doing or where a good place to hide.

"Does anypony has a plan?" Shooting Star. "I mean we can't keep avoiding that a dragon forever."

"We still has the stun bombs" Jasmine reminding that they made them. "They're still warn and ready enough to give him some sting eyes and a block nose."

"But how we going to that?" ask Buttons. "If we get close to him, he'll snapped on us."

"Unless we distracted him with something." Said Ember. "Keeping him busy with something. We might drop those bombs into his face."

"That's not a bad idea." Shooting Star agreed. "Better let the dropping to me. I'm fast enough to do that."

"I'll help you out." Filbert volunteered. "He won't be able to notice us in the air."

Just then, the ponies hear a loud roar, a roar of rage and anger. They can just where it came from.

"Where can we go from here?" ask Melody. "That dragon will be coming fast."

"And it sound like he's pretty mad." Sweet Stuff added.

"Let's get back to the house of knights." Ember suggested. "We might set our plan right there."

"You mean going back in the castle ruins?" Buttons stammered.

"No. We'll be just outside."

The house of knights is not too far, as they make their way through the woods and up the hill. Ember can't set the plan in the woods or else Scorch might make a huge fire and that will be a great disaster. Jasmine, Sweet Stuff and Melody wouldn't like that. What will become of the nature of the woods and the animals?

* * *

Scorch had just got out of the pile of rocks and then had rose in to the air with his big strong dark wings. They were so strong that they can make a hurricane. He search for the ponies in the air, unknowing there a storm coming when there was a sound of thunder.

He was about to rip the woods apart trying to get them or burn the woods if he has to. But the he spotted one of the ponies with wings that was flying around the near the house of knights, that might be Shooting Star and headed down.

Scorch flew over and land on the ground near the castle, with a thump and nearly shake the castle as it still stands. That thump nearly made an earthquake. He approached the castle and checking the ponies are inside. As he sniff around, there was nothing but he knew the ponies where nearby.

The ponies are hiding outside of the castle. Martino, Buttons and Sweet Stuff hides in the bushes near the steep side of the castle. Arthur is with Melody, Jasmine and Fixit behind the big trees. As for Ember, Shooting Star and Filbert in the leaves of the trees with the four bags of the stun bombs that they were planning to drop them into Scorch's face.

"O.K you two," Ember said to the two pegasus ponies. "I'll distract him, while you handle the liquids."

"Got yea!" Shooting Star agreed and hope the plan works.

Ember teleport out of the tree and appeared in the front opening of the castle ground next to Scorch, but not too close to him.

Scorch notice her, as she appeared to him.

"You should know it was a crime to destroy a home that use to belong to the ponies." Ember snapped to the dragon. "You have no right to do that."

"But I do." Said Scorch. "As I told you before. I do what I wish, take what I wish and kill what I wish. As you can see alicorn, I am the most powerful dragon that's ever made in this world."

"I don't think so. You just an idiotic dragon that still has no right to take this land and be a big bully to any pony kind."

Scorch grow in a darken look. The alicorn will pay of her disrespect. He was about to get his claws on her, when suddenly. Something hit him in the left side of his face. Close between his eye and nose.

Shooting Star had flew out of the tree and throw one bag of liquid into Scorch. Right where she wanted.

"Take that! Scalely!" Shooting Star shouted with a smirk.

"Nice shoot." Filbert impressed.

"They don't call me Shooting Star for nothing."

The other ponies watch the whole thing. Jasmine was getting a bit jealous of Shooting Star impress Filbert. After all she the one who made the liquid and had the idea with Ember.

Arthur is getting worried for Ember. He knows she can do the teleportation spell and get away for Scorch. That she is bright and cleaver. But he should be the one that be able to distract Scorch and avoid him with his invisibility spell.

Ember quickly take to the air with her wings, just about Scorch can get to her. Filbert throw the second bag of liquid into Scorch face, just close to his eyes and near his nose.

"How's that!" Filbert proudly.

"The liquid should work." Said Ember making sure of it. "I will take some time to work its way through. It is much powerful."

"Then maybe we'll throw the last two on him." Shooting Star suggest with the third bag of liquid.

Scorch's left eye is sting by the liquid and his right eye was close. The strong scent of it had block up his smell. The liquid is starting to kick in, but then he is getting angry and made a loud roar through the air and made the sound of thunder grew louder.

The sound was so loud and terrified that the ponies had to black their ears.

"What a horrible sound." Melody stammered.

"That hurts my ears." Sweet Stuff muttered.

Just before Shooting Star, Filbert and Ember can do anything. Scorch came right out them and about to snap out them.

"Look out!" Ember shouted.

She and the two pegasus ponies flew out of the way and she use her horn to blast the dragon jaws. Filbert try to throw his last bomb into his face, but just miss his and hit the ground.

"No!" cried Filbert.

Now Shooting Star has one bag left and Ember is not sure it's enough.

Scorch let out a huge burst of fire in the air, trying to burn the winged ponies, but he won't able to breathe more flame because the liquid block his nostrils. He can see each one of them with one eye. The three ponies had manage to move away from them flames.

"That was close." Shooting Star mutter and nearly got fried.

"Let's get down." Filbert suggested. "It not safe up here."

"You're right." Ember agreed. "Follow me."

They flew down for cover. When Scorch use his long tail on to them. His tail is a mile long and like and lighting bolt. He also hit them and cause them to lose their flight.

Shooting Star fell into the trees, where she was lucky to have the brunches caught her. Filbert had fell through the trees and fall into the ground near to where Arthur and his group is. Jasmine was in horror, because Filbert had fell and notice he had hurt his wing.

As for Ember, fell on to the ground path of the house of knight. She wasn't injured, but feeling woozy and barley knock out.

Scorch is coming to her, as he was just over the walls of the castle. But then appeared next to her, Arthur draw out his sword with his magic and came facing the dragon.

"Back off!" He shouted at the beast.

"Who are you?" Scorch mutter. From the look on the unicorn, he still believe he seen that look and the fight post before.

"I am Arthur Cailburn. Son of one the great stallion knights. Sir Lightburn, the knight of mystic aura. I have escape from your wrath when I was a small colt. And I have come back."

Scorch can see the image of the stallion knight that try to fight him from his conquer. With a sword and armour. And then grin wickedly.

"So you are the son of that knight?" his hissed. "And you have escape and return to take back what is yours?

"Well then. If you are a stallion knight. Why don't you came in and show me what you're made of."

"If it's what I'm going to do." Said Arthur. "Then here I come."

"Arthur no!" Fixit cried out.

Arthur ignored Fixit and gallop inside the castle ground. Scorch was letting him inside, even watching him with one eye.

Buttons, Sweet Stuff and Martino hurry over to Ember and watch Arthur go in.

"Is he nuts!?" Buttons stammered.

Arthur enters the castle grounds of the house of knights in front of it. His narrowed eyes are set on to the dragon and had his sword ready for him.

"You think that sword of yours can hurt me?" Scorch question. "You should know that my scales are quiet thick."

"We'll see about that." Arthur muttered.

Then with a sound of thunder in the skies, Arthur charged right at the dragon. Scorch rise his talons and try to crush on the unicorn. Until he dough it by jumping out of the way and slash into the dragon talons. Couse him to do a raging cry of pain and then breathe out some flame on him.

Arthur dough it and a one part of the castle set in fire. He seen those kind of flame before again and then turn back on to Scorch. Just as he try to charge again, Scorch aim his claws on him and had jump out of the way. But he lost a hold of his sword as is fell to the ground. He quickly try to reach it, but then Scorch had smash it into peace.

"NO!" Arthur cried now he lost his only weapon, what else can he used?

"What can you do now?" Scorch ask. "Now that you have no sword."

"I can still use magic." Arthur snapped and made him invisible with his magic.

Scorch cannot see him or can't smell him now that his nose is block by the liquid and his left eye is still stunned by it.

As soon as he can't find him, Arthur use the blast of his horn directly at the arm. It was strong blast to push the dragon, but his scale is too thick.

Then Scorch made a darken look on Arthur with a darken smile. "You are something young unicorn. Almost strong as your father. You said his name was Lightburn. I remember he was a fool who try to stand up to me."

Arthur can guess why his father had to stay behind, right before he escape and flee.

"But now that he was nothing but a failure, just like the other stallion knights. I have over powered him, along with the others and now from the look of you that you are the last of your kind."

Arthur realized that he is the last. All of his family, the ponies he care from his past. Everything he had was gone, destroyed in the dragons' fire and he was alone, with tears pouring out from his eyes. All because of that monster, he really hated him.

"Oh I'm sorry." Scorch continued. "I can see how upsetting this will make you and I thought that you were like you father. But I see that you're weak as he is, when I vanquish him, has well as the others that are around here."

Arthur can see the image of fire around him, the screaming of terrifying ponies that try to escape and the knight try to fight that dragon.

He notice he still have the aura stone and remember it can hold great powers. He wonder if he can use it to help him.

He mind is so full of wonder, when a voice sing through his ears and mind.

" _We've realize that you've always been an outcast._

" _Is that you've lost to those you love._

" _And that you couldn't be strong or be worthy._

" _But when you destroy that beast, you'll get back what is yours and earn your title._

" _And you'll earn what you wanted."_

" _(Oh wuh oh wuh oh oh wuh oh wuh)_

 _(Unleash the magic, unleash the magic.)_

 _(If you lose then you're to blame.)_

 _(So what, are you waiting for?)_

 _(Go get him and use that stone.)_

 _(Oh wuh oh wuh oh oh wuh oh wuh)"_

Arthur doesn't know where it was coming from. Could it be the voice from the cave or it is something else.

But yes, he wanted to kill that dragon and make him pay of what he did.

Then the voice came again through his head.

" _You'll earn you legacy and you title._

 _If you will use you gust and you powers._

 _But you must kill that beast, if you can do it._

 _It is what he deserve, so get your revenge."_

Arthur look at the aura stone, that it is he only shot of fighting that monster. Just when he forgot about his friends and focus on that dragon with his anger. It up to him to not fail this time.

 _("Unleash the magic free the magic now.)_

 _("Unleash the magic free the magic now.)_

" _Imagine all I'll learn by setting free."_ Arthur sing to himself.

"Enough of this talk of sadness." Scorch hissed.

" _Now beating that beast depends on me."_ Arthur went on singing.

Ember was just coming around. "What happen?" she wonder.

Buttons explained what is happen, then horror came to Ember when she saw Arthur in the castle grounds and she notice what he was doing. Which could be bad.

 _("Unleash the magic free the magic now.)_

" _And my door will be open if I try to use it."_ Arthur when his anger grew with hate and sadness.

"Time for you to join your tribe." Scorch finish and about to launch his fire on to Arthur.

" _But the powers what I really want to see."_ Arthur finish and use his magic to unleash the stone magic. As the voice continued through his mind.

 _("Unleash the magic free the magic now.)_

 _("Unleash the magic free the magic now.)_

"Arthur No!" Ember shouted as she hurry over to him.

But it was too late, the stone it powering up Arthur power and made an energy filed around him in a bright blue bubble. Scorch fire was unleash on to Arthur, but the bubble it protecting him.

Arthur's eyes were glowing and so does his horn. His mane and tail were flowing in the air. He let out a cry, for there was so much power coming from the stone. Just as soon he was power up, he unleash a huge blast right at the chest of the dragon and push him down, when he burst through the stone walls.

"Whoa." Martino whaled. "That was some power."

Scorch was in rage, he will not let a unicorn beat him. He got up, rose to the air and about to breathe another blast of flame. Arthur shot out another blast from his horn right at the dragon's wing and had him fell to the ground.

Just he was about to go find him and finish him off. But something what wrong, there was a negative power that was unleash in the stone. Because Arthur was fill with hate and angry, that it was about to control his mind and aura.

Arthur cry with tears and pain that it was too much, then had his eyes close.

The blue force flied had vanish, but his horn was still glowing.

"Arthur?" Ember wonder if his is all right and got a little closer to him.

Then to her horror, Arthur had open his eyes again with a fiery glow and then cried out loud as he unleash dangers blast that nearly hit Ember.

Arthur is losing control of his magic power, his mind and his aura. As he was now out of control and Ember notice that Arthur is not the pony she knew, as her horror grew with wide open eyes.

* * *

 **The song of _Unleash the magic_ came from Equestria Girls, friendship games. Not really a full one, but is something I can think of.**

 **Even when something gets out of control.**

 **To be continued.**


	12. Uncontrollable

**I always get distracted when I try to do my chapters, but I never leave my mind off it.**

 **It wasn't hard to write this chapter, since I been working on it.**

 **This will be scary and excited as I can tell you. So enjoy.**

* * *

As Ember shared at Arthur with fear, when he became a raging unicorn with a glowing horn, flowing mane and two glowing burning eyes. As the sound of thunder grew louder and lightning strike down from the skies.

Just in a few moments, he charge at Ember without knowing. That he lost control of himself and his powers, which was now powered up by the aura stone that is now bonded with him.

Ember quickly dough him before he gets closer.

"Arthur! Stop!" Ember cried trying to confits him to stop.

But Arthur went on, yelling with rage and attack Ember again with his glowing horn. Ember use her teleport to get out of the way and reappeared near the draw bridge.

"Ember. What's happening there?" Shooting Star called.

Ember didn't have the time to reply. She teleport again to avoid Arthur's powerful blast, which had the stone walls tumbled and burst through. It was a powerful beam with mystical aura. No unicorn can do that, if they were powered up.

"Arthur! This is not you!" Ember tried again, fearing that she about to lose him. "You have to fight it! You have to control yourself!"

But Arthur didn't replied. The negative power of the aura stone is so strong that Arthur can't control it. He is now filled with hate and angry.

He shot out another blast right at Ember. Ember quickly summoned her shield spell to block the blast. Her friends were right behind her and she can't let them get killed. Her magic is strong enough to hold Arthur's power, but she didn't want to hurt him. She knew it wasn't his fault that he had to use the stone's magic. Only to defect Scorch, from doing his destruction.

Her alicorn magic is strong and she already mastered it. But she can't hold back the powers that come from the aura stone, which nothing she ever seen before. Arthur's blast continue on and about to push Ember back and break through her shield. Until Arthur was been tackle by Shooting Star, who flow in to help Ember.

"Sorry about that Arthur." Shooting Star apologies and hurry to Ember.

Ember remove her shield and take a breather, when Shooting Star came to her.

Arthur got up and continued on as he rose up and waving his front hoofs. His horn is glowing, so does his eyes. Which made him look very scary.

Ember and Shooting Star retreat out of the castle grounds and meet up with the others.

"What's going on back there?" Jasmine ask. As she hold Filbert with his bad wing.

Just before Ember can say anything, Sweet Stuff screamed as she saw Arthur coming with his uncontrolled magic.

He summon a huge sphere from his horn and about to toss it on to the nine ponies.

"Get out of the way!" Ember cried with fear.

The ponies hurried out of the way, as they do what Ember shouted. Arthur toss the sphere to where the ponies were, but miss them.

"Arthur, what's wrong with!?" Buttons cried.

"He was powered up by the aura stone!" Ember explained quickly. "And it had unleash the negative magic from it, which makes him out of control."

"But why would he do that!?" Melody inquired.

"I think Arthur had fill himself with his hate for Scorch, along with his angry and sadness."

"How can we stop him!?" ask Buttons.

"I don't know." Ember is so frustrated, she never thought is will happen. She supposed to keep things under control and handle things as the leader and an alicorn with great magic. But with Arthur's rage paging and her friends in danger. What can she do?

Arthur begins to blast around the wood with his beam that he is still out of control and crying out with horror and rage.

The trees came tumbling down when Arthur's beam hit the trunks and roots of it. If he keeps this up, he'll destroy anything in his path.

"This is terrible." Jasmine said with fear.

"If we don't stop him, he'll destroy anything." Filbert inquired. "Or else we might lose him."

Arthur's horn was sprawled by another part of the negative enough he was given, which makes it painful for him. He cry out madly and unleash another blast that is on to where Jasmine, Filbert, Fixit and Melody are hidden.

"Melody! Watch out!" Fixit shouted and pull her away from the blast, when she fell on top of him.

Filbert does the same for Jasmine, by grab hold of her and pull her away. Yet his wing still hurt that he can't fly. Jasmine can feel her emotion grew when she was save from Filbert and had his arms around her. But she still worried for his injury.

Fixit shared at Melody face with a surprise, as she look at him with her wide eyes that fluttered two times. Fixit made a little embarrass smile at her, knowing what he just did and surprising got himself close to her. Melody was grateful for what Fixit did, by then her worries came back as Arthur does another blast in a clear spot.

"Come on Arthur!" Martino called out. "Snapped out of it buddy!"

"Don't you recognise us!?" Sweet Stuff insisted. "We're your friends!"

But Arthur is unable to control himself as he charge at them. The two ponies quickly dough his charge and hurry to another spot of the woods near the path to where Arthur is.

"We can't avoid him forever." Said Buttons nearly complained.

Ember realized that Buttons is right and Arthur is really in trouble as much as she and her friends are. He needs to stop Arthur and save him, but how? She can feel her heart beat, as she hears the out of control cry from him.

Just then Scorch was recovered from Arthur's blast and stood up to teach him a lesson. By launching another blast of flames at him.

Shooting Star notice and quickly flew up and throw the last bag of liquid into his right side of his face. Scorch cry out when the liquid caught his right eye and a few bit of his flames just missed Arthur.

The out of control unicorn turn to him and made another blast that push him down with a thud that made the ground shake.

"Nice work Shooting Star." Ember proudly to Shooting Star as she flew down to her side.

"Thanks Ember." Said Shooting Star. "And I just use the last of the stun bomb."

"Never mind about that. Right now we have to help Arthur."

"How are we going to do that?" Buttons inquired. "He's too dangerous if we get close to him."

Ember looked at Arthur carefully, she trying to see if she can lower down the power up and calm Arthur down. She can't lose him that she love him, if only he can see her. Then something hit her, an idea that can help. She unsure she can do it, but it's worth a try. She save Arthur by getting out of the deep river long ago and now she has to getting out of the deep power of rage.

"You all stay here." She said. "I have to save him."

"Ember no." Buttons cried. "You'll get yourself killed."

"Don't worry about me. I know what to do, somehow."

She took a deep breath and went out to face the stallion she loved.

"Arthur!" she yelled out to get his attention. "I know how you feel and you believe that you can use the stone to make you stronger and get back what you lost."

Arthur shot out blast from his horn on to Ember. But she use her teleport to avoid it.

She reappeared and went on. "But isn't the way and you should know that getting revenge won't bring the ones you love back. Even with all the magic and power you were bonded with the aura stone. You'll still alone."

Arthur did not responded and continue with his attacks with the uncontrolled power of hate and angry. Ember avoid his attacks again and went on.

"I know you don't want to hurt me and you must remember that you are not alone. And I know you are in trouble and in a lot of pain. But I can help you, I will not lose you. You are a noble knight, a friend…"

Arthur stood for a moment, getting tired up with all his rampaging. But trying to get back to his hooves and catching his breath, trying to attack again.

"A kind and loyal friend. That is why…"

Ember eyes were filled with tears, hoping she can save him from his despair and rage. As her horn lighten up that she was going to try to lower the magic of his horn and get connected to his aura, which is the cause of it and the one thing she can get through to his emotions.

Then she hurried to him without any fear, the other ponies watch fear as Ember approach Arthur. Before he can do anything, Ember had press him to the ground and hold him down.

Before Ember can do anything, she said finish with one word. "I love you."

Arthur struggle to get loss, but then Ember attach her horn to his and use her magic to get though his mind and aura. She learn how to use it, as Arthur had taught her a while back.

Arthur was still struggle, but then his mind his now connected with Ember's magic, as she was reaching to his emotions and his memories.

Through his memories he see himself as a small colt, the day he came to the Heaven Leaf Library and met Ember as a filly. When she came to him and smiled, trying to be friends with him.

And the day he fell in a deep river while flee into the Shimmering Forest. Ember had found him and then dive in to save him. His eyes were just barely opened as he sink down into the deep water and could see the surface. He can see Ember face as she swim to him with her eyes on to him. It was almost a dream, when he see her and strangle could hear her voice.

"Arthur…hold on…let me help you…let me save you. You are not alone…"

Just then Arthur blink and remained as a stallion that he is now. But he is still sinking and Ember is still coming for him as she revealed herself as a mare that she is now and then her wings appeared. Instead of swimming, she was flying to him with her wings flapping.

"Ember?" Arthur wonder as he notices.

Ember had made it to him and smiled with her flowing like she was in the waters.

"Arthur." She said softly. "Let go of your anger, let go of yourself. Come back to me, come back to us. We can't lose you, I can't lose you. You mean more to me than anything in this world.

"Let me help you find another way. Just like I did for you before. Please, come back to me."

Arthur eyes were wide open, he can see the memories he had with Ember. Their friendship, their bond, which is now touch with love.

He can see the time they were in the library, when they were young. A few books came falling down on Ember and had an open book on top of her head.

He gazed at her for a while and then burst with laughter, that Ember looks a bit funny. Ember wasn't upset about it, as she show a little smile and then surprise to see Arthur laugh. Which is good because that is the first time she seen him laugh. Then she laugh a little, along with his.

And then the time they were near the pond, when they are lost in the Shimmering Forest and when he had his first kiss with her. It was the greatest moment he had and made him forget his pain.

All these memories he had seen with Ember, had bring him back to the same place and how far they come. When a tear came pouring down from his eye, his hate and anger begin to fade. As he let go what he is now in and let Ember magical spark reach him.

"Ember." He whisper slowly and then shut his eyes.

Ember was getting close, as Arthur's powers began to lower. The light of his horn began to fed, his mane is normal and so does his eyes. The aura stone had reappeared from him, as it remains.

Ember broke out of her spell, feeling woozy that she use a lot of her magic. Then she looked at Arthur, he fainted as his eyes shut. The magic and power he had there was too much and had drain a lot of his straight. But he is still alive and in one peace. Which Ember was please about it and happy to see that Arthur was back to normal.

"I can't believe it." Sweet Stuff with wide open eyes with joy. "She did it. She did it. How amazing is that?"

"Is he alright?" Melody ask with wonder.

"He just pass out." Said Ember getting off from Arthur body and lift him up a bit. She notices the aura stone and pick it up with her magic. It is safe to hold it for a while.

The others came out of their hiding place and approach to Ember. Until Scorch rose up again as a flash of lightning burst through the skies.

"Oh, Come on." Shooting Star snapped when she saw him rose up.

He is not happy that he is blind with the liquid and his nose is block by the scent.

"I think the liquid is working through." Said Jasmine as she notices.

"Do you think he notices us?" Buttons ask.

Scorch could barely see them standing in the narrow path and he was so angry that he let out a few flame from his mouth on them.

The ponies quickly move away from the fire and split into two groups.

"Do you have to ask that?" Martino inquired.

He, Buttons, Jasmine, Filbert and Sweet Stuff went further away along the path the lead to the village.

Ember, Shooting Star, Melody and Fixit fled to the woods, along with Arthur that he is still out. Fixit has to help Ember carry him.

The fire that came from Scorch had touch a few bushes and grass that is close to the woods and begin to burn through. A huge fire is growing and make its way to burn one tree. It gets bigger and bigger.

Ember was horrified by see the fire and she is not sure she could reach the others. Her magic is not yet recovered and she need to take care of Arthur while he out. And along with Shooting Star, Melody and Fixit. She hope that the others are all right and from the look of the storm clouds, that is about to rain that can put the fire out. As the fire grew bigger, she and her group run deeply into the woods.

As for the Jasmine and her group, as they are further away from the fire.

"Where the other?" Jasmine inquired.

"They must has fled to the woods." Said Buttons. "They need to get out of there, the fire is burning on tree now."

"I won't worry." Filbert uttered. "The rain of the storm will take care of it and I'm sure Ember will look after the others."

"And don't forget Arthur." Sweet Stuff reminding them. "Even Shooting Star."

"We better find cover." Martino suggested.

"Let's go to the village." Said Jasmine. "We should rest there and wait for Ember to find us."

They head to the old village that is not too far.

Scorch roared with rage, how his eyes hurt from the liquid and then he return to his den. As the rain began to pour from the skies. The heavy rain is sure to put out the rain soon and it will be a wet night.

* * *

Ember, Fixit, Melody and Shooting Star galloped deeply into the woods, along with Arthur who is still out. As Ember, Fixit and Shooting Star carry him. They need to find shelter, the rain is pouring heavily and the storm is getting worst. They wish they have the tents that they slept in last night goring their camp. But they somehow left them back in the house for knight, just when Scorch appeared to them.

"Any ideas how we can get out of this rain?" Shooting Star complied. "My wings are getting soaked."

"I do wish we have our tents." Melody feeling down.

"We don't need to." Said Fixit. He pointed and had spotted a small den between some huge rocks. The den was empty and there lots of spaces. It used to be a den for large animals, like bears or some other. There's also a lot of dry sticks, which is good enough to start a fire to keep warm.

"Nice work Fixit." Ember said proudly. "This will do nicely."

"And good enough to get out of the rain." Shooting Star added flapping her wings to get rid the all the water.

Ember and Shooting Star settle Arthur down, as Fixit set up the fire. By gathering the sticks with his magic and lighten it up with a spark of his horn.

Melody was a bit tired, as she settle down near the fire and then wonder. "Then we going to find our friends."

"Well it's too wet outside and too dark to do anything now." Said Fixit and suggested. "Let's just rest here and wait until the rain stops."

Ember and two mares agreed to Fixit plan, but they really need to find their friends as soon as possible. Also with the pouring rain, the fire that was burning the woods must be put out. Which is a good thing.

In just a few moments, Arthur begins to come around. As he slowly open his eyes and set up a bit. His head ached a little, feeling the pain around his horn.

Ember was happy to see him be, as she hug him in a flash.

"Welcome back." Said Shooting Star with a smile.

"What happen?" Arthur wonder. "Where am I?"

"You give us a scare when you…" Melody trying to explain but then she couldn't.

Arthur notice that there only Ember, Fixit, Shooting Star and Melody around. Where the others?

Ember explained about it, but she doesn't tell about what happen to him.

Arthur tried to remember. He remember he was facing Scorch when he was mocking him. Then he look at the aura stone, believing he could use it after hearing some voices in his head. Then he was filled by hate and anger for the dragon. That he…

He quickly turn to Ember demand to know what happen.

It was hard for Ember to explain, as Shooting Star, Melody and Fixit confits that she shall not tell him. But to what Arthur needs to know, they have no choice.

When they told him what truly happen, a great horror came to him. As he eye were wide with fear and he can hardly breathe. As he body shake with the flash of lightning burst from the skies. That he learn that lost control after powered up by the stone and nearly got his friends killed.

As he stammered. "What have I done!?"

* * *

 **The is beautiful and spooky.**

 **I am going to be busy this week. I have some with my dad and my sister to clean and fix up our speed boat.**

 **So I be off for a while, but I'll be back to continued.**


	13. Sweet moments

**I made a lot of shot chapters, but this on is big with sweet moments. It was easy, but took me a long time to work it out.**

 **I did like to add some romance. I love romance.**

 **There will be no song, though I wish to add in. But not now.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur was so distress, from what he learn of what he did and what he almost did to his friends. He was a shame of himself, he made a terrible mistake and beginning such a fool and selfish.

He was in a den with Ember, Shooting Star, Fixit and Melody. They were pity for him and notice how he feel bad about himself. As they can see in his eyes, how he was so in despair.

"I am so sorry." Arthur said slowly and feeling so shameful. "How can I be so stupid? I just been hearing voices in my head and was fill with sadness, angry and hate. That I…I…"

"It's not your fault Arthur." Said Ember. "No pony blames you for what happened."

"She right." Fixit agree. "We all make mistakes. You can't just hate about yourself."

"But I do now." Arthur snapped and almost getting some tears in his eyes. "I was being recluse and stupid. I had recover the aura stone and thought I can use for great things. Like earn my title as a knight like my father and maybe getting something back from my past and rebuild my old home land and the house of knight. If I can defect that monster, but I looks like I've become the monster that wants to hurt anypony. Not to mention that I've lost my sword."

"Can you get a new one?" Shooting Star ask.

But Arthur shook his head, that there no way he can get a new sword.

"Arthur, you should know that Ember is right about one thing." Melody try to make Arthur understand. "Getting revenge on Scorch won't bring the ones you loved back. Not even you father."

"And even with all that magic and power that you were bonded with, you'll still be alone." Shooting Star added.

Arthur can see that to two pegasus ponies were right, even Ember. But he was still a fool and a shame. He though he can handle things all by himself, but he was a fool. He remember the warning back in the cave from the strange hunted voice, telling him about the aura stone and that he should be careful with it. Arthur can guess that the voice is right about it and how he can't control the magic it contend. How it can sense through feelings with the magic of aura and use for great things.

But like what, power up a unicorns' or an alicorns' horn for their magic?

He was so foolish that he can never forgive himself. If it won't for Ember who save him like before and with her alicorn magic, he would have been trapped.

"By the way." Said Ember as she still hold the aura stone. "We have the stone that it still have it powers."

Arthur was shock to see Ember had recover it while he was out. "Keep that thing away from me." He mutter. "I can't let this happen again."

"But the stone was meant for you." Said Melody. "Stallion Knights might want you to have it. For good deeds, I think. You might need it."

"But I don't."

"Don't tell us you're giving up, just because of what happen to you." Shooting Star inquired.

"Perhaps I was wrong to come here," Arthur getting up, "and I was right to not bring you all here. Now we know what kind of treat we've got ourselves into."

"What are you saying?" Ember inquired.

Arthur turn away from his friends and Ember and headed to the opening of the den. Then replied with a sigh. "That we shouldn't have come here and that…I have failed."

Then he gallop off in to the rain and the darkness of the woods with saying a word or looking back on Ember and the three ponies.

"Arthur wait!" Ember cried.

"Where you going?" Fixit called out

But Arthur didn't replied as he disappeared.

"Poor Arthur." Melody sighed. "I wish there a way we can help."

Ember may not yet save Arthur from his despair and she not yet giving up on him. She said her word that she love him and she is not going to lose him, nor let him felt so guilty. As she head outside and hurry after him.

"What are you doing Ember?" Shooting Star stopped her.

"I'm going after him." Ember confess. "I can't let him feel down like this."

"Ember. I'm not sure that a good idea." Melody suggested a little.

"Why not? I felt the same as Arthur before. When I failed my chance as a princess right before we face Terra. I can't let feel down the way I had. I need to talk with him, maybe to lighten him up."

"But the woods looks dangerous after dark." Said Fixit knowing how dark the woods is, even with the rain now is getting lighter.

"Don't worry about me." Ember promise. "I be back as soon I find Arthur and from the looks of that storm should be clear very soon."

Ember head out the den, gallop off to the direction way Arthur went.

"I just hope she knows what she was going." Said Melody as she watched Ember go.

* * *

In the village, just in a house that still stand and have a roof to cover. Buttons, Jasmine, Sweet Stuff, Martino and Filbert were using the house for shutter and they stay put until the rain stop and until is lighter.

"I wonder how Ember and the others were doing." Said Buttons thinking about her three mare friends. "I hope they find somewhere save in the woods."

"But it's a good thing that the rain had put out the fire back there." Said Sweet Stuff. "Or else there will be a forest fire. And I wonder they found some more yummy berries to eat, I hope they should save some for me."

Buttons rolled her eyes and wonder why can Sweet Stuff think about berries now.

"I'm sure the others were just fine." Said Martino. "And if we're lucky, Shooting Star and Melody can find us in the air or Ember should use any of her magic."

"Unless you forgotten that I can use magic." Buttons muttered. "And what if that dragon can see Shooting Star and Melody in the skies."

"I don't worry Buttons. If you forgot about the liquid that we made that block Scorch's nose and had he eyes stun. He won't notice them.

"But if there any trouble that is coming, I'll make sure to keep you safe. Honest." Martino promised and wink at Buttons.

Buttons shared at Martino with a little smile. "Thanks. But I think we'll be alright for a while."

"Well then we better enjoy this and make ourselves comfortable." Sweet Stuff with a suggestion as she looked out the window to look at the rain that still pouring. "Because this is going to be a long night."

Just upstairs of the house, Jasmine was fixing Filbert's wing. Using the healing herbs that she had found while in the woods. There was a soft bed for Filbert to rest in and a good thing that is dry.

As Jasmine mash the herbs and added some water from the rain. She rub them on to Filbert's wing, which it will hurt a bit.

"Ouch." He muttered when he feels the pain.

"Sorry." Said Jasmine with a nervous smile. "It might sting, but I promise it will heal faster."

"You're really impressive Jasmine. I never thought you good that this."

"Well…I do read about plants in one of the books I borrowed from the library and learn how to plant them, take care of them and do thing with them. Even make sweet smell of them and how I can use some special herbs. And…"

"And what?" Filbert wonder.

"And how I love those kinds of flowers you give me, which is good for…my green house."

"Well I do know how much you love flowers." Filbert admitted. "And you know something?"

"Yes?" Jasmine ask.

"Whenever I am near to you. You had a sweet scent of…a flower. Maybe a jasmine, like your name."

Jasmine is surprise and then blush. Jasmine is a flower, like her name. Even her cutie mark has the image of three jasmines. She was getting embarrass that she rub and holds her blond mane. Than shockingly notices she still have the mash of herb in her hoof that she barely made a mess in her mane.

"Oh no." she wailed. "How stupid I am."

Filbert reach out her hoof and touch it to calm her down. "It's alright." He said. "You hair is just fine. And it doesn't matter, you're still…pretty and sweet as you are."

Jasmine can feel the fire burning inside of her. Her feeling for Filbert is getting strong. As she gazed at him with her own her. Filbert had never made feel so great, as she wanted to tell him how she feels as her best friends had confits her that she could.

"Filbert." She confess slowly and being so shy. "There's something…that…that…"

"What?" Filbert wonder. "You want to tell me something?"

Jasmine wonder if she should tell that, that she love him. That it may be the right time. As she try to speak. "I…I…" But then a great fear came to her, with one question. Can they work their differences? What if he won't agree to it? What he might reject her?

With that can of fear, she move away with Filbert with her closed and run off, leaving him alone in the room. With tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Jasmine! Where you going!?" Filbert called to her. But she went out the door and into the rain. Filbert was confused, he notices something wrong with Jasmine and wants to know what.

Jasmine galloped into a different house, with no roof that she will get soaked. She wanted to be alone for a while, as she continue to cry. She could say it, she just can't. But then, she can't remove her feelings for Filbert.

How could she be a coward? That she never took the next step. Thinking what Ember and Arthur had and how Ember was so bold to show her feelings. Jasmine wish she could do that. She wish she can go back to tell Filbert that she love him and stop playing around. She maybe an earth pony and he a pegasus, but there both ponies and it doesn't matter to him or her. Jasmine wonder maybe Filbert can see how she feels and maybe he has feelings for her.

It was so hard for her that she had lost her chance, she would have told him now. But she can't, she was so afraid. Afraid to tell him. As tears pouring down her cheek as the rain poured from the skies. She wish her friends are around to help her, give some self-confident. But her heart tells her that she must do it on her own. But when, and how? What can she do?

* * *

Arthur was sitting next to a tree, good enough to cover him from the rain and gets some time alone. He couldn't help but being so shameful and couldn't stop thinking about the mistake he had done. He had become an out of control unicorn and nearly got his friends killed, even Ember.

He didn't mean for it to happen, he wanted to get pay back to that monster. But he wasn't thinking right. What _is_ it that he supposed to do? Will he maser up? Find out about his purpose? Will his father or the other stallion knight be proud of him or ashamed? But they'll not there and Arthur was all alone.

Just then, something is about to approach him. It was Ember, who had find him. Arthur was surprise that Ember find him, but his frown did not turn upside down.

"There you are." She said as she came to him. "I was afraid I might not find you."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Arthur ask.

Ember sit beside and said. "I only wish to talk with you and thought you might want some company."

Arthur didn't say a word and hung his head.

"I know how you feel, but I don't blame you. Our friends didn't blame you. And we thought we might lose you."

"But I at least I didn't hurt you." Arthur sighed.

Ember knows what Arthur meant and she had to admit. "Arthur, I'm the one you should be sorry to you."

"What do you mean?" Arthur wonder as turn his head to her. "You didn't do anything wrong. I did, for being so reckless and stupid."

"But I help with the idea of coming to your old home in the first place. Only to help you and make you happy. I though learn the secrets can help you complete. But sometimes I was afraid. Afraid of what will became of you. That you might leave me."

Arthur had never thought that Ember would say that, as he turn his body toward her and uttered. "Leave you? I will never to that. And I never want you forget you. Why should I do that?"

"You're not to blame for the idea of coming to here." Ember went on. "I am. I've everything I can to keep you happy and share the life I had. I know Maren Tone is not like the house of knight or the village you know. But that is something that give something even better.

"Like you get to know ponies and make new friends and have a better place, to call home. But it's not the way you wanted, isn't it? That you don't want me?"

"No. That's not true. I am grateful for what you did for me. It did change my life and you give me something I never had. That make me feel different and special. If there anypony who should be sorry is me and I would have been… 'Sigh' I would have been lost without you, if I haven't known you.

Ember eyes were almost in tears, not she was upset but happy to see that Arthur was close to be the pony she know. She smile a little and had her hoofs around his neck.

"You've been a loyal friend." She said. "And a noble knight to me. You still have me and the friends you have now."

Arthur slowly grin and putting his hoofs around Ember's back where her wings are. Surprising that she an alicorn then a unicorn he knew, which is new to him. He realized he didn't lose everything. He still have friends from the valley he grow up and have Ember, his princess. The pony who help him and one he love.

"I love you, my princess." He whisper in Ember's eye.

"I love you too." Ember replied.

The bond they made was too strong to break, as soon as the rain stop pouring and the skies is clearing to reveal the starry sky.

* * *

Back in the old den, Shooting Star came out to check the storm as she is now on to some night watch. It is quiet when the storm is over, with dripping rain drops from the leave of the trees and then she wonder if is safe to fly around or maybe look for Ember to work on another plan. But she can't leave Melody and Fixit alone and Ember promised that she'll be back.

"What's up Shooting Star?" Melody ask when she came beside her friend.

"It looks like the rain had stop." Said Shooting Star. "And I wonder what Ember is doing."

"I hope she'll find Arthur, and what if she got lost in the woods."

"Don't worry. Ember promised that she'll be back. And I can trust her. But if she does not come back maybe in few hours, I'll might look for her."

Melody hope that Ember did promise and then yawned. "But first we might need some sleep, before we might look for her."

"You get some sleep." Shooting Star suggested. "And get warm by the fire. I'm going to keep watch for a while."

"Okay. Night Shooting Star." Said Melody and head back inside. Fixit was close to the fire, making sure to keep it going.

Then Melody came back and it looks like she is alone with him. He wonder if a goodtime to get some conversation, if she is not too sleepy.

"How are you feeling Melody?" he ask slowly.

"Just feeling tired." Melody answer.

"I hope you're not too tired. I like to have some conversation with you. If you don't mind."

Melody was not all too sleepy and if Fixit wants to talk to her, she doesn't mind. As she lay down on her belly and pay attention to the male unicorn. "I'm listening."

"Well…um…" Fixit begin nervously. "First thing. Do you remember that you see me that no pony else had. How I can make crazy things and fix up clocks that is not properly work."

"It is one of your great talents." Said Melody. "That those mechanical things you made were really amazing."

"Like the time I made you a music box?"

"Yes. That is so sweet of you. And I never thought that you know my songs and added my favourite one. It was so crafty made with beautiful colours and musical notes. You must have work so hard on it."

"It took me three days to work it." Fixit admitted. "And I'm glad it please you and that you love. But there's more to it than that."

That makes Melody confused. "What do you mean?" she wonder.

Fixit is starting to get panic, but he remain calm. As he try to confess. "The second part is. That you are the amazing pony I know. That you've been so kind, gentle and so musical that anypony will enjoy.

"What I meant to say is that you are the most wonderful pegasus that I…think about."

Melody was amazed and please to hear those confidents from Fixit, no pony said those sweet things to her.

"One thing I like about you Fixit." She said to show her gratitude. "Is that you've been the most honest, generous and the kindest pony I ever known. And I'm glad to have you along or else this wouldn't have been greater."

She gaze at Fixit with her bright green eyes with a smile. Then Fixit smile back. He wonder if she can see how he feels and maybe they can work their differences. That, can a pegasus can have feelings for a unicorn? He hope so, because Melody is the only pony he thinks and cared about.

As they gaze to each other, Melody broke the eye contact by making a yawn. That she is getting sleepy.

"Sorry Fixit." She apologise. "But I think I need some sleep now."

"It's Okay." Fixit agree a bit. "You just get some sleep, you might need your strength. Goodnight Melody."

"Night, Fixit." Melody replied, when she put her head on front hoofs legs, fold her wings and close her eyes.

* * *

Jasmine was still alone in an old house with no roof. She couldn't help feeling bad about herself of not telling Filbert that she love him. She is soak by the rain storm, but gladly to see the clouds are clearing to reveal a beautiful night. Jasmine wonder if there a shooting star that she can make a wish, to make her feel better. But she not sure this will work and she can't stop thinking about Filbert.

"What I'm I doing?" she said to herself. "How can I run off like that? I could have tell him how I feel, how much he means to me and I could never live without him. His sweetness, his smile and his noble ways.

"But how can that work? Filbert, a pegasus. How can an earth pony like me to love a pony with wings? But why should I complain about that? He all I think about, more than a dear friend and more than any of my flowers that smell of sweet."

Jasmine stared that the skies, how the stars glitter like diamonds. As she grin a little, wonder what will be like. Having Filbert beside her, holding his hoof without letting go and have him closer to her heart.

Then a voice broke her mind, somepony had called her name.

"Jasmine." The voice call out again. "Are you in there?"

It was a male voice and Jasmine was shock to recognise it. It was Filbert who is out looking for her. What is he doing out of bed? And how does he know she in the ruined house?

It was Filbert, as he check inside through the big hole in front of the house. Jasmine panic when she see him and how he manage to find her.

"What are you doing in there?" Filbert wonder.

"Nothing." Jasmine uttered slowly. "But how did you find me?"

"I found this nearby." Filbert explained and showing Jasmine the flower that she always wears in her hair.

Jasmine check where her flower is and notice it was missing. It must have fall off before she went inside to hind. Which is embarrass. She slowly came out of the ruined house and approach to Filbert.

"What are you doing out here?" she ask. "Are you supposed to be resting?"

"I was worried about you." Filbert explained. "You've been gone for a long time. Buttons and the others were worried what had happen. I told them I should look for you, to see I can find out what wrong.

"I don't what to make things hard for you Jasmine, but you've been acting strange earlier and I remember seeing that the other night while at camp. I've been worried about you Jasmine and I want to know."

Jasmine is now panic again, her fears are coming back. What is going to tell? Will she do it? What if he'll reject her?

"Did I did something wrong?" Filbert ask. "What did I do to make you upset?"

"You did nothing." Jasmine trying to explain. "You did nothing wrong. It's just…just…I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"You've been so sweet to me and willing to help if I had any problems. And how much you have inspired me and the way you said about me earlier. It had made me so happy, that I wanted to tell you something. But I was afraid and I don't know if I can."

Jasmine nearly begin to cry again, but she was about to be bold this time and that she will not try to run away again.

"But, the truth is…what I wanted to say is…"

Filbert is waited for an answer. Jasmine gaze at him as tears appeared again from her eyes. There no turning back, the truth must get out and now.

"I…I love you."

Filbert eyes were wide open, with a surprise.

"It's true." Jasmine went on. "I love you. I wanted to tell you that, but I was afraid and think of myself a fool. How can an earth pony like me can love a pegasus like you? And you properly don't like the idea.

"But I couldn't help it. I do love you, I love you more than the flowers in my shop. And I don't know what to do about it, you might reject me."

As Jasmine finish, she begin to walk away with tears. But then, Filbert stop her by holding her and get her to face him. Jasmine was about to say something, but Filbert hush her. As he want to say some words to her.

"You don't have to be afraid." He began. "I swore to myself to tell you soon as I found you."

Jasmine eyes were wide open with wonder, as she remain in silence.

"Jasmine, I…love you too."

Jasmine was surprise with her eyes wide open and her heart beat so fast. "You…you do?" she ask.

"Yes." Filbert confess and then explained. "I do. Every time I see you in your flower shop and hang around with your friends. I couldn't help but seeing how beautiful, sweet, so cleaver and so good for others. Not only have you smelt as sweet as any flower, but also blooming even when you smile at me.

"I wonder if we _can_ work our difference and it doesn't matter, because we are both ponies and we all lived in harmony. You're the one pony I think about, even when I see a flower in the mountain while with the flying group."

Filbert continued as he pull Jasmine to hug her and hold her tight, when it had her blush and had her heart beating. She thought she was dreaming, but it felt so real.

"I love you Jasmine, I will always be by you side and I love you for who you are."

Jasmine had never felt so happy, all her fears are gone as she holds Filbert with her hoofs. Her tears are pouring down her cheek, this is something she been waiting for.

"Oh Filbert…" she spoked lightly.

She realest him for a second and then grab his face to press her lips ageist his. Filbert was surprise she did that, but then had his eyes close and let himself give in to the first kiss. Jasmine move her hoof of Filbert's face to his shoulders. She is so enjoying it, until the kiss broke.

They gaze each other for a while and then Filbert suggested. "I think we should get back. Buttons, Martino and Sweet Stuff were wondering where you are."

"I guess we should get back." Jasmine agree. "You wouldn't mind of taking back. Will you?"

Filbert look at her and smile to agree. Then they went back to the old house where their friends are. They would have plan to stay out all night long, but they don't want to let their friends worried and waiting.

And too Jasmine, she had the best night ever.

* * *

 **Beautiful, three romance in one night.**

 **I nearly had the idea of the song _If I never knew you,_ which can only be for Ember and Arthur. But not now.**


	14. Regrouping

**Is been three or four mouth since I started this third story of My Little Pony, though I don't own it but I am a fan.**

 **As much I love romans, I also love excitement.**

 **Enjoy, because this is much as I can do.**

* * *

Ember has been with Arthur for the whole night, that they were a sleep beside the tree. As she realized that Shooing Star, Melody and Fixit may be worried about them and she did promise that she'll came back. It was nearly dawn and she should get back, as soon as she found Arthur and then find a way to find their other friends before they can run into Scorch. No telling when his eyes and nose in recovered from the liquid.

Ember got herself up and shake Arthur to wake him.

"What is it Ember?" he ask.

"We should really get back to our friends at the den." Said Ember with a suggestion. "And see if we can regroup with our other friends."

Arthur was wonder when Ember said that and he not sure if he wants to regroup with the other ponies. Yet he still feeling bad about himself and needed some time to recover some more.

"You go ahead without me." He muttered. "I needed to be alone right now."

"What?" Ember stammered. "But I just found you. You still blaming yourself. We have to go back to our friends together."

"I just need to recover myself." Arthur trying to explain and had his head down. "I'm just only the half of myself. I need some time alone, to work things out."

"But I can't leave you alone and you don't have a sword to protect you."

"I still have my magic." Arthur went on and tilted his head to Ember. "If you give some time, I'll catch up with you as soon as I recovered. I promised."

Ember still think this is not such an idea to leave Arthur alone in the woods. But if he wants to recover himself and promise to catch up with her, she should respect that decision.

"Well, okay." She said. "But don't take too long and you will keep you're promise."

Arthur nodded and let Ember take a long look at him before she went back, as she gallop off.

Just before she gone, the aura stone that she is hold had fly off of her and landed on the ground near the tree, close to Arthur. He notice and surprise that Ember is still keeping it safe. As he looked at the stone, he turn away from it that he wants to be away from it. But a part of himself is telling him that he pick up and hold on to it. If only he learn more from the book and learn how to use it without rushing things.

Then he turn his head to the stone and look at it. When with a surprise when it glows a bit brighter, as it was just close to him and feel his emotions and something through him. As Arthur cannot shake his thought and feelings, he pick up the stone carefully and try to study it. Now that he alone in the woods without any danger, but with wonder thoughts.

* * *

The sun is rising and everything in the woods is quite. But not until Shooting Star jump with a start as she woke up, when cold rain drop fell on her back.

"Whoa!" she wailed as she flew into the air. "That cold! The one thing I need to do is make sure we had a clear sky."

"Shooting Star." Melody called out as she rash out of the den. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Said Shooting Star putting her hoofs to the ground. "I just got up, if no one pour water drops on me."

"Does Ember came back?" Melody ask.

Shooting Star was shock about that, she just fell asleep on the job and she still have some dark circles in her eyes. She can handle the night, but barely awake in the morning.

"She should be back." She uttered. "Maybe she got lost or had found Arthur and took a long time to talk some sense into him."

"What's all the yapping about?" Fixit mutter as he came out after Melody and he was just half a sleep.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's barely awake." Shooting Star looking surprise as she see Fixit yawn.

Just then, the three ponies can hear some hoof trots coming to them and have the leaves shake in the bushes. Shooting Star stood her ground and prepared for anything, that it may be something dangerous. Melody and Fixit took a few steps back into the den. But their fears vanish, as Ember emerge from the bushes.

"Ember." Shooting Star wailed and now feeling relived to see the alicorn. "It's you, and where were you?"

"Sorry about that." Ember apologised. "I did found Arthur and I've been giving some comfort.

"Where is he?" ask Fixit. "Is he coming?"

"He…just want some time to recover himself. Though he is a little better and quite himself while I was staying with him. And he said he'll catch up was he's recovered."

"That's good. But what should we do now?" Shooting Star inquired.

"We need to regroup with the others and if we have the chance, we should leave before we run into Scorch again."

"I agree." Said Fixit. "That dragon is too strong and dangerous to fight with."

"But he still have the liquid that made him worse." Melody remind her friends. "Does that still hold him?"

"I don't know." Said Ember. "They might wore off and there's no telling Scorch might recover. So I suggest we should get to the others while we still have time."

"But how do we find them?" Fixit inquired. "They could be anywhere in this area."

"I think we should reach in the air." Shooting Star suggested. "It should be hard to spot from the skies."

"That maybe an idea." Ember agree to the idea. "But it may be risky. Scorch will be searching in the air too, that he has wings too and he might see us while one of us flies."

"He should not be. He can't be able to see us with his stun eyes."

"But is still risky and he may be expecting us."

"Wait a minute." Melody interrupted. "I have an idea for that and we can use a little help for that."

"What do you mean Melody?" Ember wonder.

Melody step out into the opening and use her melodic voice to summon some birds that are nearby. Many of the birds were nesting and hiding in the woods. And to Melody's melodic voice for the sound of harmony, the bird can sense that their new friend is friendly and need their help. A few birds appeared on Melody's back and some had settle next to her on the ground.

"What are you doing Melody?" Shooting Star wondered.

"Don't worry." Said Melody to Shooing Star. "I know what I'm doing." Then she turn back to the birds.

Shooting Star and Fixit were confused of what Melody is planning, but Ember was close to guess it.

"I need a lot of you to scout the area," Melody said to the birds. "And see if you can find three earth ponies, one unicorn and a pegasus like me, all in one group. They're our friends and we need to find them as soon as possible. Will you do that?"

The birds were unsure, because of the dragon that is around. But to Melody's needs, they can help and agree to it.

"Thank you and if you see that mean dragon that is around, let us know."

The birds agree again and flew off to scout the area, which made Melody pleased.

"That's a great idea Melody." Ember said proudly. "Now that we had new friends to help us."

"But how did you do that?" Shooting Star ask with wonder.

"I can communicate with animals and birds by use my voice with sweet music. As like Jasmine said, is only one of my many talents and besides all animals are sweet and beautiful to me."

Fixit was close to agree, that he was compare that Melody is sweet and beautiful to him. And he was impress that she can come up with the idea of searching their friends.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Melody suggested. "It will take a while."

"What if that dragon finds out about that?" Shooting Star uttered.

"I wouldn't worry about that." said Ember. "Scorch doesn't care or take notices of any animals and birds. He'll think they are a bunch of silly creatures."

Ember was so glad that Melody came up with the idea of having birds to help her and her friends out. And from the look of Melody singing voice and talking to the birds reminding of her Ponyville friend Fluttershy.

* * *

In Scorch's cave, he was washing the liquid out of his eyes. Using a pool of water in his cave.

He rage is growing deep, he was humiliated by those ponies. Even the unicorn who blast him real hard. He will not let them get away, as his eyes burned with anger.

As he growled. "Those ponies are going to regret this. They think they can deceive me? I think not. I show them who is clever and powerful around here.

"And as for that alicorn, well she'll be mine. Once I've capture her, I will show this world how powerful I am and proof that I am the mightiest of all. Nothing will stand in my way, for I am the master of destruction."

The fire inside of him is growing, as smoke came steaming out of his mouth and nostrils as is about to clear. At this time, Scorch will show no mercy.

* * *

Is been seven minutes since Melody sends her bird friends to look for the other ponies. It was hard for them four ponies, as they starting to get worried. Until one of the birds came and approach Melody while flying.

"Have you found where our friends might be?" Melody ask the bird.

The bird tweet to say 'yes' and flew up to point the way.

"Perhaps I better see what she pointed to." Said Shooting Star as she fly up to where the bird is. "And I think is safe to see from up here."

She look to where the bird is pointed to, which it lead to the village. Then Shooting Star looped in the air with delight.

"It's pointed to where the village is." She said to three ponies on the ground. "I bet that's where are friends were hiding and it's not too far from here."

"That will be easy to find." Said Ember that she is now pleased. "We should get there if we fly."

"But I don't have wings." Fixit mutter.

"Don't worry." Shooting Star said as she flew down to him. "We should carry you."

"Okay, but I hope you won't drop me."

"We won't, cross our hearts."

"What about Arthur?" Melody inquired. "We can't just live him in the woods alone."

That is what Ember is afraid of. She was hoping that Arthur will recovered and come back here. What can she do? They need to regroup her friends and leave this place before they get even more trouble.

Then an idea came to her. She ask Fixit to get a burned stick from the fire that they use to keep warm. Then she get a bark from an oak tree, which is wide and flat.

"What are you going Ember?" ask Melody.

"Making a message to Arthur." She explained

Fixit use his magic to brings a stick with a burn end and give it Ember. She use her magic to hold the bark and use the stick's black ach to write on the bark. 'Go to the village' it said in black writing.

"Melody," Ember said to her. "Can you ask you birds to take this to Arthur?"

Melody understand what Ember is planning and agree to it. She use her voice to call three of the birds and tell what they need to do. The birds agree, by taking the bark and flew into the woods to find Arthur.

"Arthur should know where we are." Said Ember as she watch the birds go. "Now let's get to are friends."

She and Shooting Star grab a hold of Fixit as they had to carry him while they fly. Then the three ponies with wings flew to the air and head to the village. Which will be a piece of cake.

* * *

In the old village, Jasmine, Buttons, Sweet Stuff, Filbert and Martino had just got out of the house they spend the night in and try to work out a plan.

"That was a crazy night we had." Said Sweet Stuff of a start. "I just glad we can sleep in a house that has a roof. Or else we had no place for cover."

"That is a good things. But does anypony have any ideas that we should do?" Martino inquired. "I mean, we can't just stay have and live in an old house in an old village."

"I think we should find our friends now." Buttons suggested. "I don't want to think of that monster that try to cook us."

"We know they in the woods somewhere." Said Jasmine. "And it won't be easy to find them."

"Perhaps they have guess we're here, they might be on their way here." Said Filbert with a guess.

"I bet Ember can realized that." Sweet Stuff with a guess too. "Or maybe she'll get Shooting Star and Melody to see us while they fly."

"That's not a bad idea Sweet Stuff." Said Buttons. "Maybe Filbert can see them in the woods if he flies."

"But I'm not sure my wing is better yet." Filbert checking his wing with the bandage. "Do you know any magic that can help Buttons?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I don't think we need to look of are friends." said Jasmine. "Look."

Melody came first to land on the ground, then came Shooting Star and Ember who were carry Fixit. Now that he was glad to be on the ground.

"There you guys are." Said Shooting Star to the five ponies. "We were wondering where you been hiding."

"Us too." Sweet Stuff whaled with joy and hug Shooting Star.

"We were hiding in an old bear den." Melody telling the story. "And I had some birds to do the search party for us." As she thanks the birds.

"Really? I never thought there be birds around." Said Jasmine with a surprise.

"Where's Arthur?" Filbert ask as he notices Arthur was missing.

Ember explained about it and said she had send a message to let him know where they are.

"Do you think that's wise to leave him alone in the woods?" Martino inquired.

"Just needed some time." Said Ember. "But as soon as he reach us, I suggest we should leave before Scorch can get to us again."

"What about aura stone?" Buttons ask and remember about the stone. "What are we going to do with it? After the trouble it cause."

Ember had forgot about the stone and notices it was missing. She guess she must have drop it while leaving Arthur to recover himself a bit.

"What's wrong Ember?" ask Jasmine. "Where the stone?"

Ember was about to say something, but then she was interrupted when Sweet Stuff screamed. Because she spot some figure in the skies with huge wings and burning eyes. Then it landed with a thud that makes the ground shake. The ponies' eyes where wide opened with terror, their plan of leaving the area came too soon. Because Scorch has appeared to them, again.

His eyes were clear with fire as he gaze at the nine ponies, smoke is coming out of his nostrils and his mouth. He was huge than ever with his wings out and had them beat to make a wind of hurricane. His tail is a mile long, flickered fast as a lightning bolt. His claws digs through the ground and had it close to crack and his teeth were white and shape like swords.

"Not again." Buttons stammered.

"It looks like the liquid had just wore off." Jasmine notices.

"He looks so meaner." Sweet Stuff uttered. "And scary than the last."

"You ponies are not going anyway." Scorch growled. "I am not done with you yet."

The ponies took some steps back, as Ember stood bravely to defend her friends.

"And we had enough of you!" she snapped and try to use her blast on to the big bad dragon. But still her magic is not strong enough to any damage.

Scorch grin wickedly and roar with laugher, which terrifying. "Don't waste your magic, little pony. I am armoured both above and below. Now I will show my might."

He rise one talon and fold his claws into a fist. And then slam the ground with all his might to shake. It had the ponies flying off the ground and fell down. Ember had her wings up to keep her from falling, same as Shooting Star but the two pegasus ponies didn't get time.

"Ow." Buttons complain. "I nearly bang my back leg and now I got mud on me."

"Is that what you're worried about now?!" Shooting Star inquired.

Just then Scorch was coming right at to where Buttons and Shooting Star are, which makes Buttons forget her complains.

Scorch was about to grab one of the ponies that is near to him. When Ember use her blast again on to his right side head trying to stop him.

"I will not let you hurt my friends." she shouted. "So keep your claws to yourself."

Scorch's eyes were lock on to the alicorn, which he vowed to have her. He tries to grab her but just miss her when she dough and try to blast him again.

"We got to help Ember." Jasmine suggested. "She can't handle Scorch alone."

"But what can we do?" Melody ask. "We have no liquid to throw at him."

Shooting Star had agreed with Jasmine and she is a fast flyer. As she zoom in and kick the dragon in the face.

"Go get him Shooting Star!" cheered Sweet Stuff as she watch her with Melody and Fixit.

Scorch tires to snap at her, but just miss as she flies around him and avoid of getting eating. Scorch even try to use his tail to hit her, but couldn't get her.

Scorch was angry that he let out his huge wings and flapped them to make a big wind.

Then wind was too strong that it blow Shooting Star away while she flies. Jasmine and Buttons were just in front and further away from the dragon. They tried to hold on to something and not let the wind blow them away. But then Buttons couldn't hold on, as she was about to blow off. Then Martino quickly grab her and pull her close to him.

"Hold Buttons." He said. "I've got you."

"Thanks Martino." Buttons said without complain and without being bugged. She was close to admit that Martino was good to her.

As for Jasmine, the wind left her off and had rolled into a clearing. Scorch stop his wings and breathe to let out his flames on Jasmine.

Filbert notices it and turn to Jasmine. "Jasmine! Look out!"

Jasmine looked at the dragon in horror and could get time to move away, as Scorch burst out a fire ball and headed right to Jasmine.

"JASMINE NO!" Ember screamed.

Jasmine close her eyes and cry as the fire ball is coming fast. Suddenly she had been avoid the fire ball, when somepony had snatched her and take her to the air. Jasmine wonder if it might be Shooting Star, but it was Filbert who flew in just in time to save her.

Jasmine was shock to see him flying and she blush to be hold by him.

"I got you Jasmine." He said.

"You saved me." She smiled. "And you're flying."

"I guess I should thank you for that."

Jasmine agreed that it was her who healed his wing and never thought that she be flying with him.

Ember was glad that Jasmine is safe and she still need to handle Scorch.

Melody and Sweet Stuff were relieved to see that Jasmine is Okay, even amaze when she was close to Filbert.

"That was close," said Sweet Stuff, "and how romantic."

"I think so too." Melody agreed.

"Watch it!" Fixit yelled and get the two mares to move away, when he notices the dragon spotted them and about to let out another fire. Until Ember stops him by shooting another blast from her horn.

The dragon glared at the alicorn and then grin at her, then he chuckled. Which made Ember angry grew.

"You are a brave little pony," he said, "but you can't keep me from getting to friends. No matter how much you try, you cannot take down a powerful beast like me. For I am the mightiest of all creature and the lord of destruction."

"And a stupid lizard who wants to hurt any pony kind!" Ember added boldly. "I won't let you get away with that!"

"And how can you? Unless you give yourself to me."

"Never!" Ember shouted and fly up to use another blast.

But then Scorch avoid it and then he grab a hold of Ember with one claw, while she in the air.

"Ember!" cried the five mares, as they watch in horror.

Ember is in the claws of Scorch and he hold her too tight that she can't get free.

"I have you now." Scorch grinned and chuckled. "Now admit, you will never beat me."

Ember was frustrated, her friends are in danger and Scorch has her in his talons.

What will she do now?

* * *

 **Scary.**

 **Don't worry, the battle still on and it will continued.**

 **I couldn't work out for this end part of this chapter, but it is much as I work on.**


	15. The sacred sword

**The final battle and Arthur was about to discover that he had.**

 **Watch we know what it is.**

 **This will remind of Sonic and the black knight. I never paly the game, but I've seen the cutscenes.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur was left alone, along with the aura stone that Ember left it two minutes ago as the sky is getting brighter.

Arthur look the stone and wonder a few questions. "What am I supposed to do?" he said. "Why do I have to return to my old home? What else that I need to know?"

Arthur was so confused. He had dreams about his past and mysteries of the stone. He learned about it and recovered it from the hidden cave after complete the challenge he face. But there's something that he doesn't understand.

He try to use the power of the stone, but somehow got out of control with unbeatable powers and magical energy. Because he was filled with anger and filled himself with the stones' negative energy. That's never happen to any unicorn before, if they're careful.

Arthur wish he could find some answers as fast as possible. As he did ask himself. What else that he needs to know? And also, what else does he had?

He close his eyes and try to see the memories right back to his time, as a foal.

He was small back in the house of knights, he was in training with the stallion knights and his father. Though he had some time for himself to play and he never had any friends, only the knights.

He never left the castle without his father permeation, though he sometimes got bored and feel a bit lonely. He used to wonder if there was more that out there, to give him something better and a chance to get out and do something fun.

Then he had his chance, when the castle was attack by the Scorch and he left his world behind and into a new. Though he was young and he was homesick.

Pain is what he was giving since he moved to Maren Tone. When he look abound the beast that destroy his home and took his father, vengeance was all he desired. But all that grew inside him was the darkness he was giving and the voices that whispers through his mind last night were the shadows from his nightmares.

But then his life had changed, when he meet Ember and how she giving him that best thing he never had. Friendship and love. Then it hit him, when he open his eyes and wonder as he look back to the stone. He remember the day when Ember save him from the river in the Shimmer Forest, as a flash back come.

 **Flash back.**

It was when they were at the shores of the river, as ember lay beside him and looked at him with a smile. Arthur look at her with confusion.

"Why you saved me?" he ask.

"Because that what friends do." Said Ember. "We help each other and I really want to be you friend."

It puzzles Arthur, but then something has changed with it him, something that's not the same. But somehow feels a bit great.

And then they were back at the library after that, when Ember was about to put some sense into him.

"Arthur, I understand what you've been through." She said. "But I know you can't carry of being so stubborn. That can only bring bad things."

"It not that I'm being stubborn." Said Arthur. "I'm just being homesick. This is not like I had back home, because this is so different."

"I know it is. But it will be great if you do something new with you skills and talents. And for you to make some new friends and you'll have something that you never have before."

"But I didn't know about friendship," Arthur muttered. "And how can a group of ponies that is so different, be so important?"

"It make yes all happy." Ember trying to get a point. "And it make us strong, only with our friendship. And it's not just me not just me who wants to your friend Arthur, any pony will be wailing to be your friend if you just give them a chance and accept them."

Arthur is being to wonder about it. Will he accept it?

Ember continued. "But if you still having trouble and you still don't understand about friendship. I can help and you can accept Maren Tone as your home and you won't be alone."

"But…" Arthur said slowly. "How do I know they will accept me?"

"It up to you to find out." Ember finish and let out her hoof with a little smile.

Arthur wonders a little more and then accept it by giving his hoof to Ember's.

That had changed his life and he wasn't the same any more. After accepting Ember's friendship, she help him makes some more. When he meet her mare friends and then Filbert, along with Fixit and Martino. He share with their laughter, their joy and excitement. With their honesty, loyalty, generosity and kindness. He never thought that he would find a place, to step right in a start again. By made a friend, then made more friends and found a new home to live freely.

 **Flash back ended.**

Then Arthur remember when he came to help Ember to locate the golden heart, with Princess Twilight Sparkle and her Ponyville friends. Which he can make friends from different places. Then when Ember went to help Twilight, he believe in her that she can do thing right. Even then she became an alicorn princess and then went to face Terra. But she didn't do it alone, she had her mare friends with her. That prove that they had they magic of friendship.

Then something else hit him. Friendship. Ember, the five mares and his own three best geldings came with him to his old home and help him learn about the stone. Although they didn't go with him the hidden cave, but they help him found it. Their friendship made him happy and strong, just like Ember said and she was right. And she saved him again not only with her friendship, but with her love for him. He wonder if he can have the magic of friendship, as much as Ember share it with Princess Twilight.

Just then the aura stone began to glow which made Arthur surprised. Then a voice came to him, the same voice from the cave.

" _There's the emotions you had,"_ it spooked and had Arthur shock to hear it again. _"The feelings you have given."_

"What is it you want?" Arthur demanded to know. "And who are you?"

" _Who I am is no important. And you have much time to move to the second step. But first, tell me what keeps you alive and strong?"_

Arthur was confused, but waste no time when he answered. "My friendship with my friends and the love I was given. I realized that revenge can never bring back those from my dark past, because it will make it worst and even with all those powers I acquired from the stone, I'll still be alone.

"Then I realized I was not alone now, not from this time of day. That I realized from my princess that I still have the friendship and love acquired now and true magic comes from the elements my princess had showed me. Honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity and loyalty that I was given and along with the magic and hope that my princess presented.

"That made her shine. And I had a feeling that will make me do the shame. As long I share my loyalty and love for her." Then Arthur continued, when he said one final thing. "And now I know what my destiny is, protect those that lived in harmony, continue and share the magic of friendship. And also protect those I love, my friends, my new home and my princess."

The no answer, when his cutie mark glows along with the aura stone. Then suddenly the stone began to float and flown in to a strange direction. Arthur followed it, which lead him into a strange place.

There was a huge tree with a stone steep edge. The stone suddenly stop glowing and flow back to Arthur's hoof. He was confused, as he look at the tree. But he see something that is on top of the edge close to the huge tree and on and stuck right into a huge stone.

Arthur notice some steps the lead to the tree, which they appeared suddenly. He went up hold the stone with his magic, that he needs to walk with four hoofs. He doesn't know what going on, but he was about to find out. As he reach the tree and look to where the stone is on the edge of the steep hill. And there something that is in the middle of the stone and was stab into it. It looks like a sword, though it was a sword that is in stone too and look a bit rusty.

Arthur went closer to it in wonder. Why the stone brough him here? And what does the voice said about the second step? But then he notices something about the sword. In the rain-guard and between the cross-guard of the sword, which given Arthur a surprising look. There was a four point star in between the sword, which is just like his cutie mark. Then below the sword, just on the stone where words.

'Lay in the stone, this very stone. The sacred sword rest in, until the core was place in the star and awaken to be one with the holder and use in good deeds.'

The sacred sword? As Arthur wonder, then back to the sword and then a memory came back.

When he was a colt, his father tells him some stories while in bed.

"The sacred sword. It a rare sword with magical powers." Said he father. "It was made by the great stallion that master the magic of aura and create the core to it magic.

"The sword needs the core or else the sword cannot do great things and be connected to the unicorns' magic. In order to do that, the knight must understand the ways of honour and harmony."

When the memory faded. Arthur look at the sword again and then the aura stone. The memory and the writing mention the core. Could it be the stone is the core? And why it brought him here?

The stone glow again and Arthur was getting close to understand. The stone can't be se to power up a unicorns' magic, it needs to be place into a weapon. The sacred sword.

He careful put the stone into a hole in the star, then the stone unleash its magic and transform the sword. The star was now in grey platinum, shine around the stone and flash like the North Star. The two cross-guard of the sword turns gold with dark blue in between and out of the two points of the star. The pommel of the sword on the top turn's gold with a blue jewel and the grip beneath turn's dark blue colour. And final, the steel of the sword became shining white and with to small sliver line in each side of the star down point in the fuller of the sword.

Arthur eyes were wide open, as he weakness something that is beautiful and had revealed to him. The sacred sword and the aura stone with it, as it was its core.

But there something that he doesn't understand. Why does it called him here?

Then another memory came to him. It was when he escape the castle when Scorch appeared and his father help him before he went back.

"My son." Said the voice of his father. "You must leave and go to Galloping to Maren Tone. Where you'll be safe. I won't be around with you, I must by you same time so you can get away.

"You must find a new life and I know you'll make friends with others. When you had something to make you strong and happy. And when you needs something to make you complete. You will be called, retrieved something that you need and begin anew. Not with us, but with friends that will give you something better.

"Good luck, my son."

The memory faded again and Arthur understand. The dreams he had wanted him to retrieve the stone and the sword. And his father wanted him to be in a new place, where he'll grow up to be strong and happy with a new and better life.

So then he can be complete and be a stallion knight, like his father. But Arthur is different than his father or the other knights he knew. He is Arthur Caliburn, a unicorn knight of aura with friends who were his new family and had changed his life. As he told the voice about it. He won't rebuild his old home with the magic of the stone, because he had something better and he knew what to do.

"I don't need to be like my father," he said to himself and look at the great sword. "Or be like the other knights. I am Arthur Caliburn, unicorn knight of aura and my place is in Galloping Valley, Maren Tone. With my friends and my princess. Their friendship, their love had found me and I was home.

"I may not know what the future holds, but her me when I say. That I will put the past behind me and continue with the magic that I earned."

When he done, he got a hold of the sword with his magic and use his strength to pull it out. He is now contacted to the stone, then the sword and boned it to its powers. It has respond to him with his spark and aura. In few moments, the sword burst out from the stone as Arthur had pulled it out and his whole body brightens with the magic that his given and with the sword. That they are now as one.

" _Well done Arthur."_ The voice spook again. _"You are now a stallion knight and you have earned you title as a unicorn knight of aura._

" _Thought you are different than the others knights, which made you special and you too had the magic that you earn that make you strong. And it all thanks to your friends and your princess. Now it's your duty to protect her and to those you cared, as her royal knight. That you are the first to be one._

" _Now you have found your purpose and your rightful place. Not here, but in the place that you called home. Use the sword and the stone wisely and never lose sight of what's important."_

Then the voice ended. Arthur doesn't care who speak that voice, but somehow it had guile him. He was thinking about getting back to his friends, when some birds came to him and drop the bark that had Ember's message. Arthur pick it up with his magic and read the message. 'Go to the village'.

"This must be Ember's work." He said. "Good thinking, now I know where to go."

Just then a flash of light appeared to him from the bark, then in a few seconds. Arthur was no longer with the huge tree and the hill. But in a different place. Unless he still has the sword.

"What just happen?" he wonder. "This is getting weird."

His thoughts had shattered, when he hears the roar of Scorch. He was not too far and then Arthur can hear some screaming. He knows those sounds, they were his friends and it looks like there in trouble. He can sense their auras and to his horror, Ember was in trouble herself. His friends needs him now and he must save his princess.

* * *

Ember was in the talon of Scorch the evil dragon and her friends must help her, before something will happen.

"Let her go!" Melody demanded.

"You put her down now!" Sweet Stuff shouted. "Or you'll be in big trouble!"

Scorch laugh and look at the two ponies. "What can you do? I am unbeatable and you the ones are in trouble right now."

He was about to let his fire on to them until Shooting Star flew in and give the dragon a kick to the neck.

"Oh no you don't." she snapped. "Now let go of our princess."

Scorch glared at the yellow pegasus with an anger look and final breathe out of his fire breath towards Shooting Star. She quickly flew away from it and shocking to see that it was big than before.

Ember try to get free, by pull herself out of the claws of the dragon. But she is stuck, her wings couldn't get free and she couldn't get time to use her magic.

"You won't get away with this!" she shouted at the dragon.

"Oh but I can." Said Scorch with a dark look in his face. "And if I guess it right, you have come from another land. That is close from here."

That brings fear to Ember that he was talking about Galloping Valley and Maren Tone.

"Perhaps I will pay them a visit and show them that I have their alicorn princess. You are a one prise, that you are the first alicorn in my grasped."

Just then, a stab came right into his arm. When the talon is holding Ember. The stab was painful that it let Ember loose and drop her. Ember nearly hit the ground, when somepony was quick enough to catch her. Ember had her eyes close, but when her open them. She was relieved with joy, when she see Arthur face. As he rescued her from the evil beast.

"Arthur, you're here." She whaled with joy and hug him.

"Indeed I am." He said hold his love. "And I am to protect you and my friends."

Ember was relieved even more when she see Arthur is now himself again and he is just the Arthur as she remembered. But then, she was surprise that he got a new sword and it looks magical and strong, along with the aura stone.

"Arthur," she wonder. "How did you…?"

"I explain later. But now I have a dragon to take down."

The other ponies were happy to see Arthur, as they saw him.

"Hey Arthur." Shooting Star called. "About time you showed up."

"That is one cool sword." Said Martino.

"How you mange to get a new sword?" Fixit ask.

"No time for that." Arthur replied. "Because it's time for pay back."

Scorch gaze upon the pony who stab him, with anger eyes.

"You." He growled.

"That's right." Arthur snapped at the dragon. "It's time for us to end this."

"Do you still want revenge?" Scorch began to mock Arthur. "To take back what is yours?"

"That was when you filled me with anger and sadness and had made me became something that you are. I may not get back what I wanted, but I had what I needed and that is something that change who I am and made me strong and happy. For now I am here to protect the ponies that I have now. My friends, my princess and most of all protect the place I now called home. Because that where my friends lived and where I belong."

"Oh really?" said Scorch. "Perhaps you could tell me where it is."

"I will not do that and I'm not finish. My friends had change who I am and I been given the powerful and most important magic of all that keeps us alive."

Just then, the aura stone began to unleash new magic and then a line of colourful light appeared around Arthur. Then his hoofs was lifted off the ground, he was floated up and the magic begins to transform him. It has given Arthur a shining helmet that is platinum metal with gold marks across the edges and had the horn sticking out. Then an armour appeared on his body and in the same style as the helmet. Then appeared four metal hoof boots on each hoofs and final a four star point with a blue jewel in it, just on the chest of the armour. Arthur was a unicorn in a magic armour that match the sword, which made him a unicorn knight of aura.

The ponies eyes were wide open was amazement, even Ember that it remained in her battles.

Scorch was shock to see him transform, is that one of the knight has come to hunted him and this one is not like the knights he had over powered.

"What kind of magic trick it that?" he demanded.

"It's no magic trick." Said Arthur with a smirk. "It is the magic of friendship."

He wave the sacred sword and unleash a slash of light on to the dragon. That it has took some damage on him and got him anger that he want to finish him. He breathe out a blast of flame on to Arthur to burn him. But Arthur use his new sword to be as a shield, when he wave it around to deflect it.

When Scorch stop and gaze angrily at Arthur that he was not burn. He try to crash him with his claws. But Arthur sword had absorb the dragons' fire as the steel of the sword is now in fire. When the claws came close, Arthur use the fire by pointed it to the talon and had the dragons' fire turn against him.

"Alright Arthur!" Shooting Star cheered.

"You show him buddy." Martino called out.

"He might be able to beat him." Said Jasmine.

"Of course he can." Filbert suggested as he believe in Arthur.

So does Ember, as when she said. "My hero."

Arthur look upon the dragon that has been back down and pointed the sword to him.

"Your days of terror is over." He said. "If you accept defect, then you should fly away and never returned."

"I will never run away from a pony like you." Scorch roared. "I am the master of destruction and I am still terror in the souls and hearts of every living creatures. I will finish you like I finish you father and I will continued my destiny!"

"So be it." Arthur continued. "I will not let you destroy on those I cared and loved. As long I hold the magic I was given."

He powered up the aura and the sword to begin one final blow. He dash towards the dragon and then jump high to unleash a slash on to Scorch's chest. It was a powerful blast of the slash that Scorch feel the enough that burst from his body. Just before he exploded into an oblivion, he cried out.

"No imposable! NO!"

Scorch was finish and never to been seen again, as he was no longer there anymore. Arthur has won and defected the monster from his past. Though he cannot get back of what he lost from his past. But at least he had something better.

He had earn his title as a knight and complete his task.

* * *

 **King Sombra had explored in The Crystal Empire, so what else I put in if the Scorch was defected.**

 **Anyway the ponies won again and its not yet the end.**


	16. Return to Maren Tone

**The last chapter and finally, it took four mouth to work this story. But I done it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur return to his normal self, when his armour vanish and his sword powers down. The ponies came to him, with joy and amazement.

"That was amazing Arthur!" whaled Sweet Stuff.

"Yeah you show that bully whose boss." Martino added. "Though I could have done it myself."

"If you really could." Shooting Star muttered.

"What happen to that dragon?" Jasmine wonder.

"Don't you just see?" Fixit pointed. "He exploded, when those light came of him."

"It was more than that." said Arthur. "Scorch was filled with evil and destruction. That he was punished for his crimes. That the sword magic reach through him and had him destroy himself."

"I guess you were right about that." Ember agreed and then ask. "So where did you get that sword? It is so incredible."

"And how did you manage to control the aura stone?" Melody added.

"I can tell you that story." Said Arthur. "But there's something I need to say."

"Like what?" ask Filbert.

"I want to say I'm sorry. Ever since I thought about this place that use to be my home. I've been meaning to return and start anew. And when we learn about the secret of the stone, I still let these thoughts get to me. That if I can wailed it and use it get things back from my past.

"But I realized that there's nothing that I can get back and I was so blind. When I forgot something that was imported and that is something that keeps me happy and alive. Our friendship. It has made me strong and had change who I am. And all since we got here is got ourselves into a mess that cause my foolishness."

"We don't blame you Arthur." Said Ember. "We understand how you feel. And we know we needed to help you out, no matter what kind of mess we've got in."

"She right Arthur." Filbert agreed. "You did nothing wrong at all. We've got to see what your home and see how incredible you are with your new sword."

"So I guess you can see that in the end, everything turn out right." Sweet Stuff like to add.

"Now that I know where my place would be." Arthur continued. "It to be with my friends that are my new family. I know where I belong and where my destiny might be. Which was in front of me and how it help me shine."

"Does that mean you'll stay with us?" Ember ask with delight.

"Maren Tone and Galloping Valley is my home." Arthur finished and look at Ember. "Not just where I grow up, but where my friends are, and my princess."

Ember was happy and relieved that Arthur is staying with her, her friends and in Maren Tone. She couldn't waste time but giving Arthur a hug. Her five mare friends love that moment, but they like to be in it when they joined her. The three stallion are not surprise and they not want to be lift out. As a group hug came to Arthur. He was getting a little embarrass, but feeling great to have his friends around him.

Before the ponies leave the old ruined area, they headed back to house of knight. Only to look around for a while. Ember went around the library to check on some interesting books and see if she can take some for home. Buttons continued looking at the tapestries, which Jasmine and Shooting Star are not surprise. Arthur had he told the gang how he got the sacred sword and able to use the aura stones' powers. It had amazed the ponies, though found it spooky when he told the about the strange voice that spoked to him. Could it be a ghost or some kind of magic? It had Ember reminding the time she had dreams about a voice that come from Bright Eyes, the founder of the golden heart. Though she would had brought it with her, but then at least there's somepony who can shine as much as she did. Which is her knight in shining armour and with a magic sword.

The ponies begin to leave the area for home, as soon as they retrieved their things from the castle and then they head for through the Hollow Grove.

Before that Arthur took one more look at the house of knights that is now further away from him. He has meet his past and about to leave it behind. But before he turn around and catch up with his friends in the woods. He said one thing to put his past behind.

"Goodbye forever, great knights of this land. And you too, father."

Then he gallop off after his friends.

"What's up Arthur?" Filbert ask. As soon as Arthur catch up.

"Nothing," Arthur trying to say. "I'm just took a long look and say a little goodbye."

It is a little hard for Arthur that yesterday he came to see it change and see no pony lived there anymore. That it's hard to leave it again, but he still knows where his place is. That he still had to hang with his friends and be with Ember.

It was a long journey home, the same they did the other day. But it is fun to hang around for a break and sometimes avoid any trouble along the way.

Jasmine and Filbert had finally come around and somehow they can work their differences. Jasmine has no fears of hiding her feelings, even though she an earth pony Filbert will be her wings when he carries her and willing to be at her service.

Fixit is still having trouble trying to work things out with Melody, yet she still likes somethings about him and how he been so sweet. Martino still keeps encourage and he was impress when Fixit had some commits with Melody back where they stay at the den.

Martino thought that he and Buttons will come around and work their difference as much as Jasmine and Filbert. But Buttons was never been predicable, all though Martino was being helpful and been a funny guy. Buttons was close to so some respect and admitted that she can work things out with him.

Shooting Star was wondering what's going on with her best friends and Sweet Stuff can sense something interesting.

The journey home was tough to keep going, but then at last they finally made it to Galloping Valley and Maren Tone. For Arthur and the gang, it's great to be home.

* * *

After returning to Galloping Valley, the ponies in Maren Tone are now having a celebration in Bloom Square for the return of Princess Ember, her friends and to Arthur that he is now knight and hero to them. That his place is in Maren Tone, also had his own role and a keeper of a coolest sword. Although he cannot carry it all the time, but as long as he was connected to the aura stone that was in the sword. He can use his magic to summon it, anytime there's trouble or any problems that he and his friends had to face next.

Not only does the valley and the town has an alicorn princess, but also had now a unicorn knight.

The ponies had party prepared, until the night came and then the party begins. All the ponies were having fun already, even enjoys the sweet cakes that Sweet Stuff baked, the drinks from Martino's bar and glad to see that Shooting Star had the sky cleared so they would have a starry sky.

"You have done a good job Shooting Star." Said Wind Whistler as she came to her, while they were flying.

"Thanks mum." Shooting Star feeling pleased. "I just want this party to great with a beautiful night."

"You had quite an adventure."

"Yes I have." Said Shooting Star, she had feeling that her mum Wind Whistler will start complained of what she been through that made her scared. "You're not mad about it when I told you the whole story?"

"Why should I?" Wind Whistler putting her hoof around her daughter and smiled. "You have showed me that you have grown up and brave you are. You've done that a lot of times and I am really proud of you."

"Really?"

"Not only have you helped your help your friends a lot. But you been fighting an evil dragon. You remind of me when I was your age. You really do shine like a star in the night, my shooting star. That is how I love you."

"I love you too mum." Shooting Star smiled and hug her mother. Then she ask her with a friendly idea. "Do you want one of Sweet Stuff's cupcakes? I heard they are now yummy for this special night."

"You go ahead." Wind Whistler suggested. "I need to check through the air for a while, but I'll join you in a moment."

"Okay then." Shooting Star understood and flew down to Sweet Stuff's table.

She had the table with tasty cakes, cookies and pies. She had the berries that she gather in the woods, which is a new flavour and they are like explosion of delicenses that anypony could enjoy.

"I can't believe you been keeping those wild berries you gather. Only to have them in those pies and made them as new jam for the cakes." Shooting Star utter when she meet up with Sweet Stuff at the table.

"They were so tasty and prefect." said Sweet Stuff. "I thought I can make something new for my mum's café. And they are just prefect. My mum and my sister were crazy about it and unsurprised when I told them our story."

"Did they get shock about it?" Shooting Star ask.

"Yes they did. But they were relieved that I am in one peace and glad to be home with them. I guess I have proven to them that I had grown up."

"I bet you do." Shooting Star agreed, as she did the same for her mum.

Jasmine was talking with her aunt Corn Flour. He aunt was impress when Jasmine told her the time she made the liquid to fight Scorch, though Corn Flour was shock to hear that Jasmine nearly got toasted by the dragons' fireball. When Filbert flew in to save her.

"I am grateful you unharmed." Sigh Corn Flour. "I was shock when you told me that part."

"Filbert save me." Said Jasmine and telling that part of the story, which is her best part. "I never thought that his wing had heal fast and be quick enough to get me out of there."

"How close you were with that pegasus?" Corn Flour wonder. "I know there is something going on with you when you talk a lot about him."

Jasmine find it hard to explained, as she blushed and looked nervous.

"I know you were hiding your feelings for him." Corn Flour continued and had Jasmine came with a shock. "It was surprise that you are in love with one the members of Wind Whistler's flying group."

"You not mad about it?" ask Jasmine.

"If you really had feelings for that pegasus and if you said it doesn't matter. How can I argue with that? Besides, we are all in harmony and it is your choose."

Jasmine was over reamed with joy and hug her aunt. Corn Flour back and went off to check some things. Jasmine was alone for a while, but not until Filbert came to see her as he landed on the ground.

"I thought I can find you in the air," he said at first. "It was a little easy."

"You are lucky to have wings." Said Jasmine with a smile.

"Indeed I do and I was just in time to find you. The dance will start in six minutes and I thought…"

"Ask me to dance with you?" Jasmine guess.

"That right. Now that we had work our feelings, I thought this party will be our first date."

Jasmine eyes were also wide open and the fire inside of her was burn up with delight. Filbert had ask her to dance. She thought she was dreaming, but she not. "Really?" she ask.

"If you like." Said Filbert with a smile and rubbing his back head.

"I love to." She answer.

"I would have given you a rose, but thought a jasmine might please you."

"Don't worry about it and I don't care which flower might please me. And the way you said about me, you know that I sweet as any of my flower. It was the sweetest thing you said to me."

Filbert did said those things about her and glad he did, as he had confess his love for her.

Fixit was helping some ponies to set up some music. They can't do a party without music. Melody came and surprise Fixit when she say hi.

"Sorry Fixit." Melody apologise. "I just though I can help pick out what songs we can have for tonight."

"That's okay." Said Fixit feeling a little embarrass by being jumped. "We all know you good with music and if there any songs that good for this party. I know you got some good ones and that you the expert."

Melody was happy to help and went to the music setting. Fixit wanted to telling Melody how he felt for her, but he thinks he should say some another things.

"Melody. Are we're good that we had that adventure together?" he said slowly. "You know the way we talk about it the other night?"

"I think we just did." Said Melody. "And it was the best thing we ever had."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course and I was meaning to say, about those things you said about me back in that den."

She appeared Fixit, which had him nervous a little but he was trying to be bold. As she look at him and smile.

"What you said about me was the sweetest thing you ever did." She continued and peck his cheek with a sweet kiss.

Fixit face was turning red, his eyes were wide open and his heart had never beat so fast in his life. He was close to faint, but try his best to keep standing.

Melody giggled and heading back to work some songs before the dance. Just as she was further away from Fixit, needs to say some more with Melody.

"Wait." He called to her. "I been meaning to ask you that…Maybe we could hang out for same time."

Melody heard Fixit and look at him. He is been so sweet and funny. She think about for a moment and admit she could agree to it. By giving Fixit a chance, even that they are not in a same way. They maybe two different types of ponies. But why could they argue with that? They really had something in common, with their relationship.

"I would love that." she said. "And would you mind help me to set the first song? I did manage to pick some good ones. And if you like we can dance with it."

Fixit thought she never ask, even when she ask to dance with her. He agreed with it and went with Melody to set some music.

As for Ember, she is with her mother for a while.

"I never thought you can make through." Said Gloria. "Even it was a great threat that I sense and heard about it."

"That it was an evil dragon." Ember utter. "It was a big threat. But we should know that not all dragons are bad, there were some good and nice dragons."

"Like Princess Twilight's dragon?" Gloria wonder.

"Spike? Yes. Though he was a baby dragon, but a kind, good and special dragon. Even he was so adorable."

Gloria laugh and went on. "What truly amaze me, is that you discover the secret of the stallion knights."

"The aura stone?" ask Ember

"Yes. Although you didn't bring the golden heart to help you. Arthur had his chance to shine and had him believe that he knows where his place is. And how he too priest the magic of friendship, even the love he was given. All thanks to you and your friends."

Ember was totally agreed with her mother. Until when went off to talk with Corn Flour and with other ponies. Just then Ember was meet up with Buttons and then Shooting Star and Sweet Stuff.

"Great party." Buttons cheered. "Though we just started."

"We see you talking with your mum." Said Shooting Star. "What does she say?"

"Only to say how well we've been through." Ember telling what she knows. "And we got ourselves the coolest knight in this part of Equestria."

"But we still have our own alicorn princess." Sweet Stuff reminding. "And yet you still don't have a castle."

"Now that will be extra great if we had one." Buttons added.

Ember is surprise when Sweet Stuff and Buttons mention that and the way she still talked about it. Yet Ember is not sure she ready to get a castle like Princess Twilight got hers. She can't leave her mother alone in the library, there is much to do and learn a lot of things. Like learn more about friendship, learn more things of the golden hearts' magical powers.

"Never mind about that Sweet Stuff." She smiled. "I get my castle someday, but not now."

"I suppose you're right Ember." Sweet Stuff admitted. "For now this party is about our success and the big night for Arthur. That he staying with us and become an amazing magical knight."

"Speaking of Arthur." Shooting Star mention. "Where is that guy anyway? We can't have a party without the hero."

"I think I can guess where he is." Said Ember with a wondering guess. "I'll just go and get him. We'll be with you in a moment."

The three ponies watch her go and they have a feeling that Ember is getting other chance to be with Arthur alone.

"Ember is so lucky to have Arthur has her lover." Sweet Stuff thrilled herself with joy. "Love is sure is the most beautiful thing ever."

"I think I'm can of thirty." Said Buttons. "I better have some shakes."

"Okay then Buttons and I hope you can handle Martino at the bar."

"I think I can handle him." Buttons ended and head over at the bar.

"I wonder what will happen next for Buttons." Sweet Stuff said as she wonder.

"I bet we'll find out later." Said Shooting Star.

Ember had guessed where Arthur is. He was in the meadow of the valley, not far from Maren Tone. Although he was about to join the celebration, he needs some time alone for a while. He was gazing at the stars in the sky. Not thinking about the house of knight, but wondering a few things.

His thoughts were disturb, when Ember came along.

"What are you doing out here alone?" she ask. "Don't you know that we're now having a party in town?"

"I know." Said Arthur. "I sorry about that. I was thinking about things."

"Like what?" Ember inquired. She starting to worry that Arthur might change his mind about staying with her or something else.

"If I take my role as a unicorn knight." Arthur began. "I will go with the idea of being your body guard? You know as a royal knight to the alicorn princess?"

It had Ember surprise and laugh. "You don't have to be my body guard all the time. You just be a good friend to everypony and if there's any trouble, you can rush in and do what you had to do."

"I guess you're right." Arthur agree. "Though I am also a keeper of the sacred sword and the aura stone that attach to the sword and gives it the magic it needs. It is now my responsibility, even now I have to protect those I love."

It made Ember blush and then wondered. "Speaking of the sword. Where did you put it?"

"Put it in a save place in my house. I would have it with the golden heart, but there is somethings when I needed it and now that I got connection with it, I can summon it any time I want."

"Well you better be careful with it. You know the sword and the stone are rare and important to you."

"I know."

"What else you're thinking?" Ember ask again.

"Well I made not know what the future holds." Arthur continued. "But I know that my past is not today. Now that I have something I needed and it was right here in front of me."

Ember can feel her emotions growing and she couldn't help but smile or take her eyes off the pony she love.

"Arthur, will you promise that you be here when I need you?"

Arthur came towards her and smiled. "I will always be with you, as much you be here when I needed you and…I love you with all my heart and soul, my princess."

Ember had never felt so happy, as a tear came out of her eye. "I love you too, my brave and noble knight."

With no time, their lips were close to each other. It is the one kiss they ever made and the can feel the love tonight. For their bond of friendship turns to true love and can never be broken.

In a few moment, the kiss broke and they can hear music coming from the party.

"Looks like the dance is on." Ember notices. "You want to dance or we just going to stay here all night."

"I never want to waste the celebration." Said Arthur. "And we don't want our friends to wonder where we are."

Ember giggle, then she and Arthur head back to Maren Tone.

Buttons was at Martino's bar, when he brings her shake with vanilla favour.

"How are you feeling tonight?" he ask.

"I'm just fine." Said Buttons as she drink her shake. "I fact I enjoying myself. What's in your mind?"

"Nothing much. But are we good? You know, been through this crazy time together and those time when I keep you safe."

"I know you had a thing for me," Buttons muttered. "And I can forgive you because you're cute, sweet and helpful. Yet sometimes you drive me crazy a lot. But how can we work it? You know our defences, that I'm a…"

"A unicorn." Martino interrupted. "And not just a unicorn, a unicorn who had a great vision of style, craft and scent of fashions for Maren Tone. That's the one things I love about you Buttons, not only you are gorgeous with a ribbon in your mane. But you are a talent mare and with a heart of generosity."

That makes Buttons blush and nearly drop her shake. She never thought that Martino would say those great things about her.

"Do you really think so?" she wonder.

"Have I ever lie to you, sweetheart?" he inquired and winked at her.

Buttons look at him in wonder, as Martino look at her with a smile and how he winked at her. He couldn't resist her and doesn't care that she a unicorn and he an earth pony. They are both ponies and no matter how different they are.

Buttons can see it now that Martino cares for her. He is an honest stallion that never lie to anypony, now even her. He sometimes drive her crazy a lot, but she can't ignore that. Which something she can give it a try, maybe give Martino a chance.

"You never lie to me." She said with a grin. "And thanks, for those things about me."

"Your welcome." Martino replied. Then they notice the dance is about to begin with the music that Melody had made up. Then Martino wonder for a moment and ask Buttons. "Hey, Buttons. I you don't mind and you not to busy. Maybe we could…"

Buttons stop him for a moment, she can guess what he about to ask and that Martino thought she might reject it. But then she said with a smirk. "Martino. Shut up and dance with me."

Martino was surprised, but then he waste no time but to get out of his bar and head in the party with Buttons, as she went ahead before him.

Just then, Ember and Arthur appeared and came just in time. As Jasmine and Filbert notices they and Jasmine said.

"Where were you two? Are we're going to do thing or not?"

"Well we can't waste this best night ever." Said Ember. "Can we?"

"I think not." Arthur suggested.

"Then let's dance and party." Sweet Stuff yelled with delight.

The song that Melody set up is, _Right there in front of me._ It is something that the ponies will enjoy and sing with it.

Arthur was enjoys it the most, even he find what he truly needed for his whole life and have a better place. And it was where he is and it was right there in front of him. Although Ember is an alicorn, it will not stop him for being by her side. Even dance with her and sing the song with her, that to him he was a part of the song as much as Ember is even when she sing with him.

Ember was enjoying herself, even when Arthur is with her. She can't wait to tell her friends from Ponyville about what she been through. But only in letters and they will be thrilled about it when she told them about Arthur.

Jasmine and Filbert had their first dance much great then Ember's and Arthur's. They really made up and forget their troubles of defences. That they can no longer hide their feelings.

Fixit had his chance with Melody, although he didn't tell her his crush on her. He was having the best night ever.

Buttons can't believe that she just said to Martino, to shut up and dance with her. It was crazy, but it's the one thing she can do for him.

Shooting Star and Sweet Stuff were also having fun. They showed the ponies what they made of on the dancefloor and dance with the music.

When the song was close to end, Ember, Arthur and their friends gather around. To let somepony take a picture of them. So they won't forget their best night ever and their greatest friendship. And it's really true for Arthur that friendship is magic, even the love he had with his princess. Ember Pureheart.

* * *

 **I would have put in the whole song of _Right there in front of me._ But I could risk it, though the song is from Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. And the idea of what Buttons said shut out and dance with me is from the song from Walk the Moon.**

 **That's this story done. But there will be another story of My Little Pony with Ember Pureheart and her friends, maybe with Twilight and her Ponyville friends. But that's another time.**


End file.
